Zoey and the Beast
by 666cookieMONSTER666
Summary: The title is a play on words of beauty and the beast. Enter the story of Zoey and the Beast. Which follows a struggling Zoey unsure of whether or not the idea of reaching a permanent safe zone is plausible, while a Hunter conflicts with himself internally with his feelings for the woman.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

The world didn't take long to adapt, and neither did he. The streets contorted into shambles, grass filling the cracks and pipes exposed to the naked eye being that some cracks revealed them beneath the street. The apartment buildings were another testament as to how the world was changing. Once proud tall standing buildings now were engulfed by traces of vines, and other plant life. The sky itself had changed too, morphing into a blood amber, with traces of black. Urban life ceased to exist, the only remaining life that was left was a game centering on the most primal basics of life. The food chain was permanently adapted now, and those who failed to adapt, failed to survive…

The hunter observes his surroundings. The once used but abandoned cars below him give a sort of familiarity. Surely he wasn't trying to remember, such memories weren't useful in this now cruel world. The fuzziness that accompanies him with his struggle to remember persists. There's no point, somehow deep down he knows that those memories hold little to no purpose now. The cold air brushes past him, and he lowers his head aiming his hood to the side. Focusing on the feelings that did matter.

Using his new found senses he could smell that something was off, he could almost taste the danger in the air. It was foolish to think that he was safe, in a world like this he never truly was. Safety was something that bored him anyway. The only source of fun he held onto was besting and catching prey. Lowering himself to a lower stance he gives himself an energetic jolt, sending him flying through the air into the dark alleyways. His senses never lied to him before and they weren't lying to him now, he was sure of it!

Determination fills his soul. His heart slows down to a tactical low, whatever he was looking for it must have been different. Most of the humans he sought after weren't immune, and immune survivors usually tended to be more lethal as they were always hunted by the infected more than the rest. He could sense that part of the infection was inside who ever his target was so finding them would be easy, almost missing his next jump he kicked the side of the apartment building in turn throwing him to another building where he would rinse and repeat this strategy. The faster he moved the more excited he got, his heart was quickening and he began to feel that same feeling again when he heard the sounds of shotgun blasts reach his ears. Y E S. This is what he lived for! The joy of the hunt never failed to show itself in its animalistic nature, grinning a vicious smile he set course in the directions of the shotgun shell blasts.

Alone now there was no point in letting her mind dual her into a pit of worry. Yes her chances of survival were limited, and yes here team mates could have died in the separation. Although staying here to debate whether her team mates were fine wouldn't help anything. Zoey had been cut off from her team after a boomer and a tank set after the team. The only hope for survival was to run in opposite directions with no hesitation. After several hellish minutes the hoard finally died down and she assumed she was safe enough to try and get herself back to her team mates. Staying alone was never a good idea.

Standing In the middle of the street wasn't going to do her any good so Zoey zipped back to the alley way where she and the others once were before they were ambushed. Hopefully the others survived the outburst, the idea seemed stupid at first but they've gotten through rougher situations. The ammo in her shotgun was depleted and the only firearm left was her pistol, the ammo for that was coming to a short stop too since the hoard really didn't want to give up too easy this time.

Running down the alleyway her body froze as a familiar sound entered her delicate ears. 'Was that a?' The sound was more apparent this time. There was definitely a hunter somewhere, and by the sound of that screech it sounded pissed. Her life could end right here if she wasn't careful, responding to this she whipped out her pistol. The chances of surviving a hunter alone were slim if it got a hold of you, with that on her mind she looked behind her, then back again, and then above her. The damned creature could be anywhere. Her heart always pumped faster every time there was a Hunter nearby.

Zoey sincerely hated these creatures. This was a pattern she was becoming accustomed to, Francis always alerted the witches as timid as he was, and the Hunters always came after her first, it was so god damn annoying. Perhaps it was because of her small frame in comparison to the others, this alone sent furry down her spine. She never liked the idea of appearing weak. 'Come on out you little freak'. To be quite honest, she kind of thought Hunters would have fit perfectly into the Horror movies that she would have made if she pursued that movie making career. Come to think of it, she found herself thinking what it'd be like to jump that high and to have claws like them but with human awareness/sentience.

Now isn't the damn time Zoey! It was time to get her head into the game, walking further into the alley she avoided any puddles or other form of litter in order to keep her sound levels at a safely low. The last thing Zoey needed was to step on a soda can and to have the Hunter rip her to shreds. Another screech could be heard, gripping his pistol tightly Zoey moved down the alley but more cautiously. *thud*

Zoey's eyes widen and she spun to quickly exert 9mm rounds into the hunter! If only he were there to begin with… Realizing that the thing that dropped behind her was a wood pallet she screams internally. 'FUCK! Have to stay one hundred percent frosty or else I'm dead'. There were only six rounds left in her firearm, the chances of her being able to successfully kill the thing were slim now but she'd have to faith.

Running down the alley her feet splash against puddle to puddle, running past garbage cans she becomes confused as there are two turns in the alleys to choose from. The right turn made the most sense being that they'd probably try to go around looking for her. 'This is all Francis's fault I told that idiot we should have head to the safe-room first, they're probably in there waiting for me'. Panting heavily from all the run she refuses to move further like this, and press her back against the wall.

Even if there was a Hunter it would have attacked by now. Frowning at the thought Zoey let her mind run thinking back to all the times one of those vicious creatures actually did get the drop on her. She let her head point down, inspecting her pink jacket looking at the scratches from that one time where she punted a Hunter back in which it responded by ripping flesh with one single scratch before she was able to shoot and kill it. Those things had immensely sharp claws, they never failed to scare the absolute crap out of Zoey by falling on her from out of nowhere to send their cold infected hands right into her. Hopefully the one nearby wasn't too bright, or wasn't going to waste time with her.

Luck was appearing to hate Zoey, the time for rest is over. If she had learned anything by now it was that luck doesn't exist so she should move now because resting any long would result in death. Opening her eyes she froze. Her mind couldn't register what was right in front of her, or it simply didn't want to believe that it was standing right there.

The Hunter was getting closer and… Was this who he was after? Standing on the edge of the roof, he carefully peered down to get a better look at the target. It was just some lady by herself, no a young lady. Before he was sensing at least three to five targets, but no instead there was only one. Perhaps she had gotten separated… That meant killing her would be super easy now! No, where's the honor and fun in killing one person who already seems to be dying.

It looked like it was going to be a repeat of last time, he had never brung himself to attack a human first before. Just last week he encountered a group of bikers and he was too chicken to fight first, instead he let them provoke him before he decided to head in. Still he was curious, it appeared that she was attacked by a hoard just recently due to all the bodies at her feet. He could follow her and if she attacked then he'd shoot. Speaking of the devil his eyes closely follow her fast movements like a cat that spotted a fly, looks like she was heading closer to him.

Now that she was inside the alleys it would be easy to get a pounce on her. If his animalistic senses were to make him do anything further he'd have to force himself not too. Usually if they didn't attack first, he'd toy with them playfully. His prey usually made it fun to catch them, and scaring people with his presence was always a fun ordeal. Jumping down he lifts a wooden pallet and jumps back up screeching heavily as he does so, his muscles were strong enough to carry the object with one hand while jumping it was fun seeing what his body could do.

Forming a plan now he could definitely get shot if he came at her head on. She seemed to be shocked by his earlier screech. This was his territory, safe rooms were not his, streets didn't belong to him, but the cold dark alleys were his and no one else's. The horror in her eyes was very cute, in fact it almost made him feel a bit guilty…. What was this feeling and why was it so familiar? Whatever, this was his favorite part of toying with his prey. Lifting the pallet up his claws ink deep claw marks, heaving it with all his might he is taken back by his power the thing was practically flying. It even landed right behind her, his aim was on point!

Watching her face twist in fear allowed for a small smile to creep on his face as she turns around shooting aimlessly at nothing. There's no point in this actually, all he was doing was hurting her. Seeing her run further down the path made him lower his head in shame. He knew that he was different from the other infected. There was more to him than just his instincts, but he didn't know what exactly. What made him different he didn't know, he only felt it.

His world was getting repetitive. There was a time where he would have loved this circumstance, instead all he felt was the painful realization that this form of happiness was only a farce. It was all a joke there was no happy ending to it all, it was rinse and repeat. Jumping down he eyes her back, maybe it was his time to go. Like all the other fights he had gotten himself into he would choose to let her shoot first, except this time he wouldn't fight back.

Zoey opened her eyes and froze. 'Zoey you idiot! If that thing gets on you there's no Bill or Francis to bail you out'. Her face relaxed, giving up was all she could do. The hunter stood only a few feet away, it would only take one pounce to end her life. What's it waiting for? Death was inevitable, but to see it right there, and to see it take its time was just plain cruel. The devilish creature took a step forward, 'just do it already!'

Right off the bat Zoey could tell this Hunter was different and that it wasn't going to make things easy, most likely this one learned to find pleasure in slowly kills its prey. Stepping closer Zoey naturally looked into its eyes like she would a human or common infected that came close. 'Those eyes….' Two sets of bright white glowing eyes stared back at her, his eyes were the only infected eyes that she saw glowing white instead of yellow. And to tell you the truth it horrified her even more knowing that two shadowy eyes would be the last thing she saw before she died.

Hopefully if she kept a cool composure and didn't shoot the devilish creature it would make it quick instead of slow and painful. That thought did nothing to help her keep her composure, her hands were trembling now. She always hated Hunters and to die in such a way…. 'This is it, this is how it ends… Goodbye Francis, Goodbye Louis, Goodbye Bill, I'll never forget you guys so don't forget me.'

Closing her eyes she grew silent waiting for the blow to come. Any second now? 'Thank you god!' The Hunter was gone just as fast as it had appeared. Those eyes, out of all the infected she had ever seen his were the only white ones. The reason behind that was unknown either way it made her shiver. The weird part was that it chose to spare her, infected never spared anyone! The infected were supposed to be brainless zombies that killed without thought, not mercy givers!

Whatever its intentions were she couldn't be any more thankful. Wait, what's the ruckus and commotion? Looking to the close end of the alley Zoey was deeply relieved to see three familiar faces. Things were getting rougher, but that didn't make them any less tough. Bill appeared to be wolfing down on some pills, Francis was circling in a worried type fashion, meanwhile Louis darted his eyes over to Zoey's and smiled widely at the sight of her still A-Okay.

"Get your ass over here Zoey, we gotta make it to the safe-room!" Louis called out with his hand beckoning her to run over. Eager to reunite with her former crew, Zoey booked it and took her stand between the three men. 'Man it feels good to see them again, those things freak me out'.

Bill furthered his palm into his coat pocket and pulled out his trusty lighter. "We should head down the street, safe-room should be a block or two forward." Francis led March as he was the first to start moving, the chances of another hoard coming at them were low now as they had already just killed tons of the unrelenting puppets.

"Say Zoey, how'd you make out by yourself with all those vampires after ya?" Francis profoundly asked, taking a quick glance at the stray girl. "Oh you know I just backed up into a corner and picked them off one by one." Something was telling Zoey that if she mentioned what had happened with the Hunter that they'd would never trust her seriously again. If only Hunters had a problem with Francis and not her everything would be dandy. Francis stopped and circled in place for the seventh time now, earning him a few good stares. Louis was beginning to think that Francis was getting a bit over paranoid.

"Yo motorcycle boy, what's the deal with you today?" Francis looked back to give a deadly scowl. This was no time for messing around, and that was apparent through his dead pan stare. "I saw the shadow of something real fast, moving amongst the roofs above. Watch your heads it could be a Hunter." That miracle couldn't last, of course the thing had to be stalking her. Every single one of them just couldn't let Zoey get by without having to stress out.

This apocalypse was a burden, and the Hunters were her personal problem. There was a small chance that the thing she saw in that alleyway didn't want to hurt her. Was it curious, or was it stalking her to get an appropriate kill? 'Don't be a retard, hesitating will get you killed'. Unsure of what the things motives were Zoey let her mind work back to what she was originally thinking before the hoard bombarded them.

Their main plan was to find some giant military like shelter, preferably one that had other occupants as well. Hopeful for this was all she circled around when she tangoed with the idea of reaching her end goal, the thought of actually being close to other people for a change and being able to eat fresh food was heart wrenching. Bill stopped, and postponed his smoking. This usually meant a speech was in order, or was close to coming out. Looking into his face, it was fairly visible that he saw something that tingled his spider senses.

"Francis was right there's something up there, not sure what exactly since Hunters that aren't damn fast…" Inhaling his cigarette he paused before continuing. "Zoey stay alert, those things have the hots for you for some reason." Bill joked, usually when he joked it meant he was trying to ease a stressful situation. Resuming the walk, Zoey didn't feel eased at all. Now her head was back to going wild over some hoody wearing killer. How the hell do those things always manage to get hoods anyway?

"I can take care of myself you know?" Even though if the Hunter got a pounce on her she would need the help of her team, she hated having to rely on them. It made her look weak and she was going to kill something if it happened again. "We know that Zoe, but if that thing gets on ya we'll have to shoot it off, we're a team." Francis traded, that was the icing on the cake all she wanted now was to sleep and forget everything.

"Don't worry guys the safe-room is like right here, by the time we decide to head out the thing will be gone." Lovable Louis, he always had a way of calming everybody down and looking on the bright side. Still the feeling of helplessness was still internally burned into her mind, all she could do now was pray that the thing stalking them would give up. 'I just want to get some sleep, I can't give up now, and we're so close to reaching a permanent safe zone, soon I'll never have to worry about one of these hooded freaks again.'

"Sorry guys I'm just worried about everything, I'm not sure this safe zone'll be any different from the last." The small ache in her head suggested that Zoey was overthinking all of this and just needed time to zone out. "I think I'll feel better once we reach the safe-room." Starting their path to the safe-room they all ran without stop. Hearing the comforting sound of the safe-room door slamming shut behind her, and the calming buzzing lights that she had learned to appreciate things felt well. Finally the time for some rest had come.


	2. Chapter 2: The reveal

_**Author's note: Sorry I haven't posted in a while it's because of the fact that I was working on other projects. I made a chapter 2 but for some reason when I uploaded it, it was actually another story of mine so that got me super tight. For some reason in the document section it was the right chapter, but when I would upload, it would be a chapter from another story. Anyhow a slight update to inform you all is that I am on medication that makes it hard to concentrate and focus, meaning making long sentences or paragraphs can be hard or difficult for me to make. I don't have the mental power to generate a complex and detailed paragraph as I once was able to but I hope I can still entertain you guys.**_

The safe-room was what gave Zoey peace. One of the only places where you could find true serenity now was the safe-room. Nothing could get past those doors without putting a hefty amount of a fight. By the time one door would break they would already be out the other within the time it would take to brake the first.

Zoey entered the room first out of the rest of the lot. Hopefully she wouldn't have nightmares about what she saw earlier this night. What was still on her mind was why that Hunter had let her go. 'Was It planning on letting me go just so it could have the fun of hunting me again?' Zoey feared. It was a good thing her friends were here to make her feel good. If she was by herself then she'd have a real problem.

"Zoe you look like you've been through hell. If you don't mind me asking what happened when we got separated." Bill asked Zoe. Zoey knew Bill had great intentions but she wasn't really in the mood to have them all second guessing her. Maybe one day she could tell them what actually happened but now wasn't the time. All she could do was prolong telling them so that they could hopefully back-off for a bit.

"Something that shouldn't have happened. I just wanna relax right now." Francis was kind of suspicious of Zoey but didn't want to make her feel unwelcomed so he decided to not pressure her into talking. Bill could tell that something was wrong and that Zoey didn't have enough trust in her team to let them know what happened without feeling hurt. He had two options; persuade Zoe into letting them know what happened at the risk of making her feel uncomfortable or just give it some time and wait to see if she would open up. Bill would rather choose to wait out this whole ordeal and give Zoey her space. Louis felt it was his fault that Zoey was like this and that if he had managed to find her sooner she would be okay.

"Alright Zoey let us know when you want to talk about it." Bill replied nonchalantly. Everyone went to go do their usual safe-room ritual. Francis went to patch himself up and to get a new medkit, Louis scavenged the room for pills, and Bill just discarded of a cigarette to then replace it with a new one. Zoey on the other hand unlike the others went to the corner and slept up against the wall to think.

That Hunter chose not to kill her… 'How the hell was that even possible' Zoey wondered. The more she thought about it the more confused she got. She could simply think of something else but how could she? This was something that broke the rules of nature. Hunters showed no mercy. 'Right?'

Francis was eying down Zoey from across the room. She had her eyes closed but looked like she was in deep thought with her knitting her brow. 'What's gotten into her?' Francis decided to look to Louis for help. Francis tapped on Louis's shoulder and brought him in close to whisper into his ear.

"What do you think happened to her? After all the shit we've been through you'd figure she's seen it all already but apparently not."

"I've got no clue Francis, I'd like to ask but I don't wanna be rude. Tomorrow we'll ask her. For now just act natural." Louis replied. All of this was reminding Francis of the past. Back before all this mess happened, back before all the terror Francis was a biker in a notorious gang. He use to have this friend who seemed to be the toughest guy on the block. But yet one day when Tony was out alone getting the drinks, and he took the wrong turn into an alley and came back different. Francis only hoped that Zoey didn't share the same fate as his old friend had. Rape was a terrible thing to go through and it was something that no one should ever have to go through. Francis told Louis what was on his mind and Louis went all silent.

"I don't think that's what happened but that's one fucked up story Francis. Did they ever find the guys who did it?" Louis asked sitting next to Francis up against the wall. Francis bobbed his head up and down.

"So did they go to prison?" Louis asked. He was really curious now, he didn't want those guys to get off the hook.

"Not exactly, our gang found out who did it. Once Tony caught wind of this he tracked down the guys and killed them all. He was the one to go to prison. I use to visit him every Christmas just to see how he was doing. I just hope that's not what happened to Zoe." Francis never liked thinking about what happened to Tony, and what made him hate the justice system even more was that his friend was penalized for seeking justice.

"She seems like she's hiding something, but not something that big. We just have to let her have her own space for now. She'll come out to speak when she's ready." Louis affirmed with Francis.

"Get your rest now everyone, because tomorrow we head for that base we heard of." Bill announced as he put out his cigarette to go to bed.

Zoey let her eyes close. It would be best to just forget about what happened and to think about now instead of the present or future. Now was all that mattered.

Darkness, nothing but pure inky blackness shrouding all around her. The only thing she could see was her own body. A sense of fear is instilled into her heart. Jogging away Zoey can sense that something is behind her, the Goosebumps on her skin are forming now. Whatever it is behind her, Zoey can feel it, and it's gaining on her. Running now Zoey can tell that if she stops for a second that she's dead. There! In the distance there was a dot of white. After some time the dot becomes a large array of bright whiteness. Looking behind her a shadow jumps out from the dark and into the light. The hooded figure goes on all fours growling out.

"What do you want from me?!" Zoey demands not in the mood to be pounced on. The Hunter stops growling and stands up. He gets up and takes off his hoodie. Zoey can't see his face, the Hunter is just a black shadow. It reaches its hand out and Zoey just backs up.

"You don't expect me to just trust you now do you?" Zoey continues to back up until the thing speaks.

"Zoey…. Zoey…. Zoey…."

"Gasp!" Zoey awakes from her dream to Bill calling out to her. 

"There you are kid, you had us worried there for a second. We gotta get a move on." Bill said with another cigarette in his mouth. If this wasn't a zombie apocalypse Zoey would be worried for Bill if it hadn't been for the fact that they were in a zombie apocalypse. Who wants to live until they're old and sterile in a cruel world? Zoey wishes that she could have five more minutes but she knew her team was depending on her.

The dream frightened her but what it meant was what had Zoey thinking. The Hunter had its hand out to her, and wanted her to join him. What did it mean? Was her mind trying to tell her to be more trustful of the thing? No way! As if Zoey would ever trust a Hunter.

After everyone was locked and loaded they headed outside the safe-room towards the destination. Louis held the handy dandy map while talking to Francis about how long it would take to get to the base they've been hearing so much about.

"It's bound to take us at least a day or two. I hate long walks, and what I hate more is disappointment so it better be worth the walk." Francis complained, he was never one to have the feeling of good graces for the future.

"Oh quit your whining Francine, it'll be worth it." Louis joked, he had just starting calling Francis 'francine' and every time he called him that the look on Francis got funnier and funnier.

Zoey was glad that the others could still have some kind of fun, meanwhile she was still spooked by what happened. Something was definitely odd about that Hunter. Maybe it held the key to solving the cure for all of this or maybe it didn't. Who knows Zoey thought, she could just be over thinking it. Chances are she wasn't going to see that Hunter ever again so Zoey decided to let it just be a bad memory at the corner of her mind.

He recognizes these streets. Back in his early days he utilized these streets as a way to prey on weak individuals. He remembers breaking the street lights with his claws, just sending them straight into the bulbs and ripping whatever he could pull out. Anyone who didn't have a flashlight was instantly his to play and toy with.

He waited all night for her to exit that safe-room. Something about her was really captivating his attention. He remembers having someone like her in his life. It was a very odd feeling, it was as if he had another life but he just couldn't remember all too well. Thinking of her made his heart beat weirdly. Whoever she was he needed to get to her and maybe just being next to her could possibly help him regain his old memories. He knows he wasn't like this in the beginning, he was like them at first…

Stalking her would be harder now. If it was night he could have jumped from shadow position to shadow position. Only now it was day time and it would surely prove to be a true test of stealth to get by undetected. Humans aren't all too friendly from what he can tell based on all his experiences. One mistake and he would be good as dead. The rules haven't changed a bit.

Zoey felt the wind brush up against her body was shuttered silently. She didn't want the others to know that she felt cold but for some reason today was unusually subzero. The wind blew hard against her face and tears started to form it. It was so bad she was starting to shiver now, and her teeth were gently chattering. Right now she wished she could tell her friends that she wanted to go back and camp at the safe-room for a bit but that would probably be a burden on them so Zoey thought against the idea.

All of them were walking past a bunch of deserted cars that were oddly placed in the middle of the road. Zoey didn't like the vibes she was getting from this place, it was as if someone had organized all these cars in their positions. Zoey continued to walk until she spotted a white truck turned sideways with a graffiti tag of a symbol.

The whole group stopped and looked at the sign. It was a detailed symbol of a giant K with two knives stabbing into the K.

"What do you guys think it means?" Louis asked unsure of what he was staring at. Bill was busy smoking his cigarette and Francis looked like he was in deep thought so Zoey figured she would answer.

"It looks like a gang symbol." Zoey answered unpleased with the idea of gangs being able to thrive in the apocalypse but that was probably what was going on. Francis shook his head in agreement with Zoey.

"Zoey's right… Back in my biker days there used to be a small rival gang known as k-two. Damn fuckers were always trying to trash our bikes when we weren't looking. I think after the outbreak they must have gotten stronger or something." Francis didn't seem all too happy with this at all. Chances were that these thugs wouldn't let them pass if they were spotted. He could only hope that if they were to get shot that it would hit them in the head so it'd be a quick death and not a slow gut wound death.

"We've faced tougher competitors. Francis keep an eye on the left, Louis you watch the right, and Zoey I want your eyes on our backside. Figuratively not literally. Chop chop everybody!" Bill was quick to give out orders. Zoey didn't know what the group would do without him. Most likely they would all fall apart, they were very lucky to have Bill on their side.

Each of them felt on edge. At any moment they could be ambushed by a bunch of gun wielding goons. Broken glass, scattered newspapers, and grassy sidewalks surrounded them. Dark alleyway after dark alleyway proved to be very stressful, there could be a number of trigger happy maniacs awaiting to blast them on sight. Francis was darting his eyes back and forth facing the left, Louis was on the verge of sweating in his nervousness, and Bill was stonecold silent as anything. The thing about zombies was that they were stupid, they could easily be avoided if you knew your way around this world. But humans? That was threat that could easily turn fatal if given the right mistakes. Zoey didn't like any of this, oh what she would give to go back to the quiet days of thinking about her film career and studying for college.

The crew continued to walk until they were approached from the opposite end of the street by a group of men carrying assault rifles. There was no turning back now, they had already been spotted and trying to go back the other way could end up with them having a few bullets in their heads. Some of them wore fingerless gloves, two or three had ski masks on, and a few had bandanas on. Zoey would have thought the guys to be intimidating but after all she's been through these guys were the least of her problems. The clatter of their boots echoed down the streets and it was making Zoey's heart beat stressfully.

"Don't move kid, just stand still or else we may end up as dog food." Bill whispered to Zoey. For a brief second the other group eyed them down and then their guns were drawn. Their ears were assaulted with a series loud pops and bangs. Louis dived to cover behind a car, and Zoey fell to the ground, Bill and Francis followed her lead.

Damn this was bad Zoey was thinking as the bullets penetrated the car glass above her. Did they even have enough ammo to take these guys out? Francis put his gun over the car and returned a few shots back at the violent attackers. Zoey got off her prone position into a crouched stance, peeking by the side of the car a few bullets whiz past her. A ton of bullets were being shot into the car and the sound of clanks and dents could be heard. Every bullet would ignite a small spark on impact with the cars.

"How are we gonna get outta here?" Louis screamed with his hands clutching his gun tightly. Francis furrowed his brow and continued to pop out from cover each time picking a different spot to pop out from.

"We can't run back or else we're dead. Just try to hit 'em, these guys are worse than vampires!" Francis hollered loud enough so that his voice could be heard over the sound of the gunshots. Zoey again peaked her body out to get a clear sight of the goons but this time a bullet grazed her shoulder

"AH!" She was sent back with a ton of force. Blood was dripping out from her torn clothes and at that moment the familiar sound of a screeching Hunter was heard. 'No! Not now! I don't want to die like this'. Zoey rolled back into cover and prepared her gun aiming at the sky.

What's this? The humans were stopping now? They appeared to be in front of a truck with a weird symbol. Jumping off to the next building the hunter follows them patiently. Did one of them spot him? If they had they would have been making a bigger fuss. Was this territory of other humans perhaps?

The hunter quietly followed the group until more humans came. Not understanding what was going on the Hunter tilted his head in confusion. Then out of nowhere gun shots were being shot off. They were attacking his love! Those bastards!

He wouldn't know what he'd be doing if she was hurt. Seriously there was nothing else for him to look forward to in this world than this new girl. They think they're strong just because they can outnumber them! Real tough guys huh!

The hunter was planning on jumping down there but then he heard a scream, looking down he saw the woman got hit on her shoulder. The anger curdling inside him was immense now. He was going to make them pay for that! Screeching loudly the beast prepares himself by running backwards, if he wanted a good hit on them he would need to get a running start. The predator bolted with full force and crouched down at the end of the roof to jump.

In the air now he begins to descend on one of the attackers. Boom! He lands both his feet on the man's back sending his face colliding into the floor earning him a grunt. Picking up the man's rifle the Hunter throws it at as hard as he can at another guy, to this he falls backwards, a man beside him aims his gun at him but he swipes his hand to the right slashing the man's throat. The sound of gurgling noises is heard and the man is still standing but the Hunter has no time for this so he drop kicks him and spins back onto his feet for the landing.

More reinforcements show up and a storm of bullets are sent into the direction of the Hunter. His predatory senses lead him into the direction of a car nearby. Stabbing his claws into the car door the Hunter uses his leg, arms, and back muscles to rip the car door right off. Turning around now the bullets hit the car window and the Hunter braces himself for this. Charging forward the bullets continue to deflect off the window.

The first guy starts to realize that he's the first to be targeted. His face flushes into pure panic and he starts to back up but it's too late. Bam! He is sent flying back, The hunter throws his shield at the car beside him and the alarm goes off. Everyone starts to lose their cool now.

Zoey awaits patiently for the Hunter to come attack her, she watches as he jumps off the roof the building and soars above her. 'Get ready… Wait a second!' The hunter flies past her and lands on one of the opposing men. 'This has to be a coincidence, there's no fucking way he's helping us.'

Zoey watched as one by one the opposing side was taken down by the Hunter. It was impossible. No Hunter could have this much sentience to do the things that he was doing. Now he was ripping off a car door to use to his advantage! The level of intelligence that this must have was incredible. There was something different about this Hunter, and Zoey had to find out just exactly why it was like this. She would never forget those eyes of his. Before they symbolized fear but now they shined a glimmer of hope for the future. Maybe it held the key to solving all this.

"Ah shit the Hunter set off the car alarm run!" Francis hollered. The sounds of a groans and screeches were all apparent now. They were coming… And they were gonna be everywhere!

Again Zoey got separated from the group and was bombarded with several infected. Hitting them back with the bud of her gun Zoey shot off a few rounds disoriented from all the craziness she wasn't even sure whether or not she was still being shot at or not.

Zoey continued this practice until she was suddenly swooped off from her feet and was launched into the air. Screaming her lungs out Zoey's eyes widened as she witnessed how far she was from the ground now. By now she realized who her captor was… 'Not again! I just wanna be left alone!'

The Hunter dropped on the roof and let Zoey go. Backing up on the ground Zoey pushed back with her legs scurrying as far as she could. She didn't want to be anywhere near him. Sure he may have held the key to solving all of this but he was still dangerous and could still kill her in an instant.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Zoey demeans with her brow knit ever so tightly. The hunter slowly crawls over to her and Zoey places her foot on his shoulder to keep him back.

Zoey was glad she was safe but right now her team was depending on her to be down there to help incase help was needed. And right now she was unable of doing anything!

"I need to get back down there, do you understand me?" Zoey pleaded with worry on her face. The Hunter got up and Zoey backed up again until she hit the edge of the roof. 'So much for personal space…'

"Ssst ssst ssst" The Hunter hissed trying to express himself. Zoey didn't quite understand what he was trying to express but it was better than having him send his cold hands into her and being ripped apart.

"Sssstay" The hunter voiced with deep concern. Zoey's jaw dropped. The thing actually communicated with her! 'What the fuck was that?!' Zoey couldn't believe what she had just heard. This takes the cake, this was the most bizarre thing she has ever seen in her life.

"I-I can't. My friends need me." Zoey said standing up tall.

"…." The hunter was silent but he seemed to understand what Zoey meant. Picking her up the Hunter dropped down with Zoey in his hands. Letting her go he watched as Zoey shot zombie by zombie, and went running in aid for her friends. Following her quietly the Hunter stayed close behind Zoey. Zoey saw this and sighed heavily.

"Fine, but stay behind me or else you may get shot!" Zoey demanded and the Hunter nodded in response. Zoey was getting close to her friends now and they were being circled around by dozens of zombies.

She was still in shock from the fact that the Hunter spoke. When the words left his mouth her heart froze. It almost made her want to stay but her friends were more important than safety.

"Hey what's up guys its scarce here" Said Scarce as he appeared from around the corner. Zoey screamed until her vocal cords exploded. Shooting him in the head, brains splattering everywhere against the wall, Zoey ran in the other direction in fear for her life. 'What the hell was that!?' Zoey just kept getting freaked out over and over and this was something that made her want to quit but she couldn't give up, not when her friends needed her.

"These vampires aren't giving up! We can handle them though, not too sure about them k-two thugs though." Francis meagerly spoke but began to cheer when he realized that the opposing side couldn't fight as well as they could. Zoey was approaching them fast but then she realized how stupid she was being.

'If I run in there with a Hunter behind me they're gonna think I'm crazy and shoot him!' Zoey stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"You! Wait here, I can't have you tailing me or else they're going to shoot you and maybe me too." Zoey commanded with a stern voice as if she were speaking to a dog. The Hunter's shook his head no and Zoey face palmed.

"Stay here!" Again the Hunter shook his head no and Zoey stomped her foot down and pointed her finger at the Hunter.

"You can follow me later, unless you wanna get shot don't follow me! I don't wanna see you get hurt. Understand?" Zoey said with an impatient voice. The hunter paused for a second and looked behind him then back to Zoey and nodded his head.

Zoey ran over to her friends with passion in her eyes. A thick slippery tongue wriggled around Bill and he was pulled to the wall, the attacker was positioned from the roof above. Smoker's were so good at aiming that they could shoot their own tongue as far as the eye can see to catch a target. Bill encased by the wet tongue struggled helplessly. In the confusion a gaggle of zombies pursued him and started to attack him while Francis and Louis were distracted.

Two zombies came after Zoey to sandwich her, jump rolling under the reach of their arms the two zombie's bumped heads and fell down. Zoey got up to run and slid over the hood of a car and shot off the zombies attacking Bill, ending the slide she ran for Bill who at the moment looked terribly beat up. Zoey took out her pistol and shot the Tongue of the smoker.

"Bill you good to go?" Zoey asked checking his wounds. Bill looked into Zoey's eyes and shook his head yes.

"Another cigarette and I'll be A-okay… Thanks for saving my ass Zoe."

"We're team Bill, I would never miss the opportunity to save you." Zoey reassured as she tried her best to pick Bill up. The man was heavy for his age but maybe that meant that he could still pack a punch.

Zoey helped Bill over to a car and opened it, placing him inside. She closes the door hoping he'll stay safe in there and runs off in search for Louis and Francis.

"They seem to be dying off!" Louis calls out to Francis while pushing a few zombies back with sniper rifle and then shooting the ones that have fallen.

The familiar screech of a Charger was heard. Charging in the direction of Louis, who zipped his line of fire onto the Charger. Diving for it, Zoey managed to collide into Louis saving him from being snared up by the Charger.

"Whoah, that was too close!" Louis said on the floor with his hand on his head. Francis shot the Charger until it died. Zoey got off the floor, and lending her hand to Louis he grabs ahold of her hand to be pulled up.

"Thanks Zoey, I would have been seriously messed up if it wasn't for you." Louis said with major appreciation. Zoey was just glad that she could be useful to the team.

"I thought you got lost Zoe, any idea where Bill is?" Francis asked while checking his surroundings.

"He's safe over there." Zoey said pointing to the car she left Bill at.

"I think those guys are gone now, it should be safe to head over to the next safe-room." Louis noted. Zoey would have to agree, those punks never stood a chance against the infected. They must have never even faced off against Tanks or even Chargers and Smokers before.

"Did you guys see that? What that Hunter did made no sense." Bill said when they opened the car door for him. When he was sitting in there he had time to process what had just happened and it didn't make any sense at all. The Hunter only attacked the K-two members and then retreated without even touching one them. It was almost as if the Hunter was helping them. But what was weirder was when he saw the Hunter behind Zoey and he just let her run off. He didn't want to tell Zoey that the Hunter was that close because Bill knew how much Zoey hated Hunters and how telling her that would probably traumatize her. So he kept it to himself.

Zoey paused for a second. Should she tell them now? Could she ever tell them? It was stressing her out to keep this a secret, and the fact that she was withholding information from her team was just bad in itself. Now was the time to tell them.

"Guys I have something to s-" Francis pointed a gun at Zoey and she stopped mid-sentence with her mouth opened wide.

Francis shot off behind Zoey, the bullets hit the ground missing the Hunter. If it hadn't jumped it would have been dead.

"Get back there's a Hunter here!" Francis screamed,

"NO!" Zoey jumped in front of Francis's line of sight with her arms spread causing him to get even more jumpy.

"What are you doing Zoey!?" Francis was seriously confused trying to move to the side to get a better shot Zoey followed his lead so that he couldn't line up a shot.

"He's on our side Francis!" Zoey retorted.

"What are you crazy! Get outta the way Zoey, I'm gonna end up shooting by accident!" Francis couldn't believe what he had just heard. No one on the infected side was on their side. No one. Since day one those 'fuckers' posed a problem countless times, it was like they could sense hope and knew when to drop in to crush it.

"No Francis he's different! Just look at his eyes, they're glowing white!" Zoey attempted to explain herself but Francis still wasn't getting it.

"Francis just listen to her for a second for Pete's sake. If that Hunter was really bad it would have pounced on her already. Do you know any Hunters that can stand this close to human for that long without showing a single sign of wanting to attack?" Bill was mesmerized by what he was seeing. It was incredible, the thing didn't even want to hurt her, it looked more like a lost puppy than a zombie!

"How the hell did you even come across that thing?" Francis asked with a knit brow. He wasn't amused at all, if it were up to him he'd rather shoot the thing. And he didn't like the fact that Bill was giving him orders either.

"Yesterday when we got separated. It found me and started interacting with me but it didn't want to kill me, I'm serious. I'm not lying about this." Zoey saw the look that Francis was giving her as if she was fibbing. In reality Francis was just really uptight about the situation, he wanted to shoot the thing.

"So that's what happened. Why didn't you tell us sooner Zoe?" Louis asked not understanding why Zoey hadn't just said this earlier so that all this trouble could have been avoided. He could tell that Francis wasn't really liking the idea of not shooting the Hunter.

"Because I was afraid you guys would freak out, I mean just look at how Francis is reacting. And I tried telling you guys just now but he wouldn't listen when I told him to stay. It's like he wants to get into trouble."

"I don't think we should kill it, it seems special to me." Louis chimed in. Zoey was very glad that Bill and Louis could see her point of view. But it pained her to have Francis not give her at least some amount of trust.

"Can we take him with us to the base?" Zoey asked excitedly as the idea popped up in her head. Bill looked hard and long at the Hunter. 'I'm not sure that's such a good idea kid, those people are gonna shoot this thing at the first sight of it.'

"You seriously wanna bring it with us? Give me one good reason why we should do that Zoey." Francis wasn't liking this at all. Zombies were to be exploded, zombies were to be stabbed, zombies were to be shot at, and zombies were to be avoided. Not kept like some ordinary pet. It was insane!

"um..." Zoey needed to think for this.

"Ah ha! You have no re-"

"Because he can talk, and because he may be the key to solving all this. He has human traits, there's something clearly different about him." Zoey said with a sassy tone. Francis shut himself up but still looked pretty aggravated. He didn't like this one bit, so many of his close friends had died to zombies and the thought of keeping one just bothered him so much that he didn't even know why. Bill nodded his head and began to speak.

"Then that settles it, we're going to keep the Hunter. But if he attacks one of us he's done. Agreed?"

"Yes"

"Yup"

"Yeah whatever…" Francis mumbled.

"Plus we should keep him because he partially saved us. If it wasn't for him alerting the zombies we would have been shot to death."

"Okay I get it Zoey, let's just head over to the next safe-room so that we can get Bill medical attention." Francis added, everyone had forgot about Bill's wounds and so had Bill. The thing with the Hunter was just such a weird distraction.

"You're right, come on Bill we need to get going. And you! You can follow me this time." Zoey said to the Hunter while pointing at it. The Hunter gave a toothy grin and nodded. Zoey thought it looked cute but Francis thought it was totally weird how Zoey was being so friendly with something that had razor sharp canine teeth.

The safe-room was their next destination where they would hope to aid and tend to Bill's wounds. And to find closure, and to maybe get to know one another a little bit more. It always ended with a safe-room, why would it change now?

Author's note: Thank you for read ^-^. I hope this chapter was entertaining to you all. And I hope that this actually posts unlike that other chapter I had made. I need to get some feedback from you guys, would you like to see random characters from real life to come in to the story at random events. It wouldn't take over the story it would just come up here and there. I did something similar with my prototype story which you should also check out so let me know how you feel about that. Once again thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to know each other

Zoey used to think that a cure to this was impossible but now she was almost certain that this Hunter was the closest thing there was to a cure. Bringing him to the base is going to be risky Zoey worries. The chances of getting the Hunter inside the compound without first being shot at was laughable. The idea of the innocent Hunter being shot at made her cringe. Just now she realized how silly it was to be worried for the life of a Hunter but how could she not be worried when the thing was human like.

It had been a few minutes since they had been nearly killed by a wild pack of thugs trying to prey on them for loot. Now they were on the path to the next safe-room. There they would settle down for a bit to relax and what not.

"Alright if we follow this map right we should be there in a couple of minutes. And judging by the symbol on this map… This is a top tier safe-room because it looks like a house, like someone could live in it." Louis said with his eyes firmly glued on the map. Zoey didn't know what to think, a safe-room that people could live inside of sounded pretty weird. She wondered what it would look like.

After some time of walking the scattered cars started to stop appearing meaning they must have been leaving K-two's territory. Zoey was the first to take this in and she was the first to announce it.

"I guess we're in the clear guys, we're out of their territory." Zoey announced, although she was happy about that she was starting to get paranoid about the sky. It was starting to get dark. Francis heard Zoey and stopped walking and placed his hands on his knees. That was some real good news.

"Now that we've escaped can we take a break, my legs are killing me." Francis said while panting like a mad dog. The Hunter took joy in seeing Francis so tired, he could go all day but it didn't look like Francis could move another inch.

"What are you smiling at?" Francis questioned with his hands still on his knees. The Hunter continued to smile, even though he could tell Francis didn't really like him, he still liked Francis for some reason.

"Stop messing with the Hunter before he kicks your ass Francis, you saw how he took out those guys." Louis said with a playful tone. Francis got off his knees and shook head. Bill finally caught up with the group as he was straying behind just earlier.

"I second that Francis, we should take a break." Bill concurred with Francis. Zoey thought it made sense for Bill to want to take a break because he was an old man, but Francis was a middle aged man. Zoey was half his size and could still walk farther than him. To her taking a break meant wasting precious time but Bill seemed like he could really use it.

"Okay if you wanna take a break Bill we will but let's not stay here for too long, it's already getting dark." Zoey added. She also didn't like the idea of taking a break because of how cold it was, it made her glad that she had a jacket on.

"How are you not cold Francis?" Zoey asked while staring at his sleeveless arms, he was only wearing a T-shirt and a black vest. Francis sat down on the ground and sighed looking up at the sky.

"How are you not tired?" Francis asked not understanding how this young girl could have so much energy in her. Zoey ignored the question and went over to the Hunter to check up on him.

She had never been so close to a Hunter before without fearing for her life. It was so weird. Now that she was thinking about it she had the chance to actually get a good look at the Hunter. He sure had sharp claws… She was certainly glad that he was on the same side as her. Like any other Hunter he had a dark blue hood with duct tape on his sleeves and pants. What was the purpose of that, to reduce wind resistance? Only a partial amount of his face was shown as the hoodie was covering his face. He had a pretty attractive looking nose. Zoey also liked how sleek and sexy his Jawline was. This whole time she was hating something that was this attractive, she almost couldn't believe how she had missed this. And to go along with that beautiful Jawline he had a stubble on his face, did all Hunters have facial hair?

The Hunter could tell she was staring at him and it was starting to make him feel weird. He could feel his cheeks tingling. Zoey saw that his pale face was turning red. The Hunter looked away from Zoey making her awe at the idea of a Hunter being able to feel that way. Putting both her hands on the Hunter's face she gently turned his head to her.

"I'm sorry I was just being curious that's all. Didn't mean to make you feel embarrassed." Zoey apologized. The hunter looked into her eyes with his glowing white ones and smiled with one side of his lips.

Bill was watching Zoey and the Hunter. It was god damn unreal how friendly those two were being. Bill could just imagine it, a world where the humans and infected could get along. Francis may not have been so pleased with the idea of keeping a Hunter with them because he probably didn't believe it could be possible but the rest of them did.

"Incredible right." Louis said surprising Bill with his hand on his shoulder.

"I just find it hard to believe, maybe someday all the infected will be like that." Bill whispered to Louis not wanting Zoey to hear.

"I know, he's like a cat or a dog." Louis said in reply.

Zoey had a new idea pop into her head maybe she could get a better look at the Hunter by taking off his hoodie. It was so exciting, to finally see what the Hunter really looked like! Zoey got up to the Hunter closely and crouched down, the Hunter was giving her a confused look while tilting his head but Zoey just smiled in response. Putting her hands on the top of his head she slowly begins to remove his hood, before she can take the hood off the Hunter nipped her on the left hand. Jumping back the Hunter, quickly puts his hood back into place.

'What was that?' Zoey would understand a bite but that was just a tiny little prick, he did it so gentle it was like he wasn't even trying.

"He just bit me in the cutest way." Zoey announced the group.

"Well he's a vampire, what'd ya expect?" Francis responded with attitude.

"He didn't do it on purpose Francis" Zoey barked back. It was making her go crazy how stubborn Francis was being. Just because he didn't like something doesn't mean he has to make it so obvious, this isn't the first time he's done that, he literally hates everything Zoey reminds herself.

"Well maybe next time you should be more careful Zoey. Invading his personal space wasn't a good idea."

"I know I'm sorry Hunter…" Zoey apologized. That didn't sound right, calling him Hunter just didn't feel right.

"That sounded weird…. You need a name, hmmm." Zoey thought long about this, she needed a name that could distinguish him from the rest of the Hunters out there.

"How about spike?" Louis came up with, Zoey didn't really like the name figuring that dog or cat names were kind of weird to give to a Hunter being that they looked human. Narrowing it down she decided not to give him a pet name, because she didn't own him he was his own self.

"Whatever name you're gonna pick, make sure it's pronounceable. We don't wanna be fumbling with our words when we try to call out to him or give commands to him during the midst of battle Zoe" Bill reminded to Zoey. That also narrowed it down a bit for Zoey, coming up with a name would be a little easier now.

'What name could I give him? Mark? No… Alexander? No… He's slightly different from the rest of the Hunters out there so I would have to give him a special name that shows that. Wait a second, slightly? Maybe Slight!

"How about we name him Slight" Zoey announced to the rest of the group. The whole group took a second to take it in. Slight, what a unique name. Something you didn't hear every now and then.

"Hey that sounds pretty good what'd you think Bill?" Louis asked.

"Sounds great, I'm gonna have another cigarette. I'll be over there if you need me."

"You understand, we're gonna call you Slight now." Zoey revealed to Slight. The hooded avenger nodded his head with a smile.

Francis couldn't stand this, they were giving it a name now!? This was too much, first they let the thing get close to them, then they started being friendly with it, and now they were giving it a name, what's next?

"You use to be so rad Zoey, now you're giving vampires names, not cool man." Francis said to Zoey over her shoulder. 'First off it's zombies or infected you moron… And I don't care what you think.'

"Francis you really need to shut up before I go postal on your ass." Zoey barked turning around with a knit brow. Francis looked at her with wide eyes and just blinked a couple of times.

"Damn Zoey, going ballistic on his ass." Louis laughed.

"Geeze Zoey you didn't have to threaten me." Francis mumbled while walking away.

"Good riddance, I don't know whether he has a stick up his ass or just seriously hates everything." Zoey angrily spoke while taking a seat. Louis sat down beside her and nodded.

"I hear ya Zoey but you gotta give him some time, he'll get use to this trust me." Louis comforted.

"I hope so." Zoey jumped up in her spot when she felt something touch her neck. It was Slight and he was cuddling up to her. 'He can tell I'm sad?'

"Wow he really likes you Zoe." Louis noted.

He could tell she was feeling melancholy, crawling up to her the Slight nuzzles up to her neck. For some reason this feels oddly familiar. As if he's done this before. But when, he just couldn't remember. It's like he wasn't even alive at the time. These feelings were just too weird. Someday Slight will find the answers he hopes, that day may not be today, that day may not be tomorrow, but certainly will be soon.

Zoey didn't quite understand it, how could something this dangerous be so cute and cuddly? This is probably the human in him. Zoey eases into the Slight's touch feeling comfortable enough to let him get this close. Putting her hand on his stomach she rubbed his belly passionately for compensation for him trying to make her feel better.

"Thanks buddy." Zoey thanked him. Slight looked at Zoey for a second and she looked back into his eyes. His eyes were so beautiful, glowing white like the moon.

Francis was viewing the two from afar and wasn't pleased at all. She was showing affection to the thing. And that was more than he ever got from her after all the time he spent with her. It was making Francis very envious. Everyone was liking this new guy but it's like everyone was hating on Francis just because he felt different.

"How come everyone is hating on me just because I have a different opinion." Francis mumbled. Zoey overheard this and got off the ground and stepped right up to Francis until their noses were almost touching.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM FRANCIS!?" Zoey demanded to know. She was sick of this. All this man knew how to do was complain and moan.

"I'm just saying." Francis responded back. She was actually sticking up for the thing.

"No one is hating on you, you are the one bringing all this negativity to yourself by being a negative Nancy." Zoey explained, her heart was beating fast now in rage. She felt calmer when dealing with infected.

"I just don't like the Hunter why can't you people accept that." Francis spoke in a hurt tone.

"Why can't you accept him, you say we hate on you for having a different opinion but you're hating on Slight because he's different. I've had enough of your bullshit." Zoey yelled up to Francis tiptoeing to reach his height.

"Will you two cut it out, the noise you're making is so loud that a horde of Zombies could come any second now." Bill commanded, this the whole ruckus could actually cause problems. If you wanted to survive in this world you had to be careful.

"Bill's right, you two need to stop before something bad happens. We're a team." Louis added. Francis was going to explain how teams often argue to express feelings and to exchange thoughts amongst one another to then find a compromise but now wasn't the time for it realizing how much noise was being made.

"I think break time is over let's just go." Francis decided.

It took them almost half an hour to get close to the safe-room but time seemed to fade quickly as Francis and Zoey spent time making up.

"Look Zoe, I'm sorry for being a douche and all but I'm just not use to seeing a vampire up close like this, when I know some of my best friends were killed by vampires." Francis apologized shyly.

"Ugh I'm sorry too Francis I shouldn't have expected you to think the same as we do. If you don't like Slight then that's fine." Zoey apologized too. Louis and Bill both smiled to see that the two were seeing eye to eye.

Louis kicked something soft with his shoe and looked down to see what it was. It was a stress ball. Throwing it ahead of them to get it out of their way, the Hunter lunges after the ball with his arms extended out. Running down the street he claims the ball and retrieves it back to Louis with it inside his mouth.

"Whoa, good job Slight." Louis said astonished. Repeating this three times Louis laughed and patted Slight on the head three times.

"Here Francis you try." Louis said holding the ball up to Francis.

"I hate playing ball." Francis said sternly.

"Oh! Give it a rest Francis, half the stuff you say you hate you don't really hate." Zoey called out Francis and he attempted to hide a smile but was failing.

"What'd you mean? I hate stuff. If you really want me to throw the ball then fine." Francis returned while grabbing the ball from Louis. Bringing his arm back he pitches the ball while flicking his hand and the ball goes farther than Louis had ever thrown it.

"Wow nice shot Francis, you ever play baseball?" Bill complimented.

"Uh back when I was in little league. Use to pitch actually." Francis revealed. Zoey laughed to herself and everyone looked at her.

"I thought you said you hated balling." Zoey explained. Francis shook his head yes.

"I do hate to ball, didn't stop me from pitching though. Got to throw some balls at stupid eyed joe and pretend like it was an accident from time to time." Francis fired back.

"That's horrible Francis." Zoey said while trying to withhold laughter. Slight was in viewing distance and pounced onto Francis.

"What the hell man." Francis hollered from on the ground. Slight released the ball from his mouth and onto his face.  
"Relax Francis he just wants to play with you." Bill explained.

"I think I broke my back, my legs, my two front teeth, and my penis." Francis joked on the ground. Everyone started laughing. From out of the corner of their eye they saw two pink Lamborghini's. They pulled up and the drivers exited the vehicles.

One of the guys had a leather jacket on, with tight blackish grey jeans. The other one had a pink sweater on, with a black scarf, a pink and black cap, black and pink converse shoes with light blue jeans.

"Hey do you guys need a ride?" Said the guy wearing pink.

"How can we know that we can trust you?" Bill said, a free ride seemed too damn easy. It must have a catch!

"Do I look like I would kill a man in cold blood?" Said the man wearing pink.

"Good point." Bill said.

"How are we gonna all fit in there when there's only two seats In each car."

"You will have to sit closely to each other and one of you will have to hang on from on top of the car. You're friend kind of looks like a Hunter, I don't think the zombies are gonna be falling for that man but good idea." The guy in the leather jacket explained.

Louis hopped inside the guy with the leather jackets car and so did Zoey squeezing herself in. The Hunter jumped on top of the car. Bill and Francis jumped into the second Lamborghini and that was that.

"We can only drive you to the next safe-room and then we have to bounce." Said the guy in pink.

"Why are you doing this for us." Bill asked.

"Oh we get missions like this all the time from back from base to go help survivors."

"You come from there, could you give a ride there!" Bill asked excited like.

"Sorry fam but we only have missions to bring people to the next safe-room. They want only the toughest to show up at the base, so you'll have to prove yourself by making it there."

"Can I ask what your name is" Francis asked intrigued, he had never seen a man wear pink in person before.

"Name's Desmond, my friend's name is Brad." Desmond told them with his eyes on the rear view mirror looking at Francis.

Drifting around the corner, he goes sharply to the right. "What are you doing it was forward" Bill asks.

"The road that way is closed we're gonna make a left here." Powering on forward he drifts again down left and speeds up even more than before.

"Never seen a man wear pink before." Francis says shyly.

"I use to be a male stripper and this was an outfit I wore on our last night. Brad use to be one too." Desmond explained to the two. Francis and Bill got silent but then Francis broke the ice.

"That guy Brad, he uh your boyfriend." Francis asked.

"Nah he's just a friend, and besides I'm too scared to ask him for a date anyway." Desmond said morosely.

"In my honest opinion I think dating now a days would be a horseshit idea." Bill said looking out the car window at all the passing houses and homes.

Zoey looked at Brad through the rearview mirror. He looked about middle aged, and had a nice unique sense of style like his friend.

"Can you take us to the base that's close near the safe-room." Zoey asked staring at him.

"NO I can't" Brad said with serious tone. Just then Slight gave a territorial growl from above the car. The driver stopped the car and went silent.

"Why'd you stop?" Louis asked.

"That friend of yours on top of the car he wasn't pretending to be a Hunter, he is a Hunter!" Brad said pulling out a desert eagle and pointing it at the backseat.

"Whoa relax man, he's not one of them, he's on our side." Louis yelped not wanting to get shot. If he even though about reaching for his gun his head would be blown off.

"Yeah! Do you really think that a Hunter would just stand by humans without killing them? Slight is different from the rest of them." Zoey yelled not caring if he were to pull the trigger. Brad put his hand on his face and shook his head. Dropping the guns sight to the floor. He looked back onto the road but then turned to face the backseat again.

"Listen… Even if I could give you a ride back to HQ they would kill that thing, you guys have no idea what you're trying to do." Brad told them with a cold blank stare.

"They have scientists there right?" Louis questioned knowing exactly what to say next.

"…Yes…." Brad said reluctantly. Louis shook his head 'maybe I could convince him that bringing the Hunter isn't such a bad idea'.

"Well the Scientists wouldn't let anything bad happen to Slight because they would be curious about him." Louis envisioned knowing that scientists always wanted to gain knowledge. Mostly now more than ever.

"Okay we're sorry for not telling you this before but he is a Hunter, and if there's a problem I'm sorry." Zoey clearly stated her mind to the man. The guy closed his eyes and shook his head. Staring back onto the road he drives again without saying a word. He must have understood what they were trying to do but probably didn't agree with it.

"Sorry for pulling a gun on you two, I just lost a friend of mine to a Hunter the other day." Brad said with pain in his voice as if he was hiding tears. Zoey didn't know what to say. She knew the infected were dangerous and that keeping one could be very wrong in the eyes of others.

"Sorry to hear that sir." Louis said feeling for the guy.

"Nah it's nothing, you can call me Brad or B for short. My friend's name is Desmond. I can tell he likes me but I've been waiting for him to make contact but he hasn't yet. Too damn shy if you ask me." Brad told them revealing that he was gay to Zoey and Louis.

"You're gay, that's cool. I've never met a gay person before." Louis said.

"Thanks and Yeah I use to be a stripper with Desmond. Use to bank some pretty decent cash. Now all that cash means nothing now unfortunately" Brad yelled lightly banging the steering wheel.

"How much would you guys make?" Louis asked curiously.

"Maybe like a hundred a night. Nothing less than that." Brad said smoothly with pride in his voice remembering the good old days before the shit hit the fan. "They actually have a club where strippers perform but there's no male strippers allowed though which sucks. No one else at the base knows that me and Brad are gay just you guys now."

"Well that's nice to know. And that sucks that they don't let guys perform." Zoey said getting quite upset at the idea of Brad and Desmond not being able to do what they love.

"Thanks for driving us." Louis thanked. Zoey heard this and decided she should thank the man too.

"Thank you so much. What made you do this for us?" Zoey asked after thanking the man. Brad looked through the rearview mirror to speak to Zoey.

"There was a mission offering more services to be extended to me and Desmond if we were to do this. Hoping to get V.I.P Privileges after this. It helps you, it helps me, it helps the base. Everyone gets benefited by this." Brad explained making a quick turn.

"Looks like we beat them to the safe-room…." Brad said getting a good view of the place.

"Can I take a picture of you two so I can report it back to base?" Brad asked shyly.

"Of course you can, if it wasn't for you we'd be walking for ages." Zoey stated. Louis quickly opened his mouth "How about you get a shot of us next to Slight so that we won't have to worry about them shooting Slight once we get there."

"Sorry… The base rules explicitly state that all infected must be killed, if they find out that I didn't kill a Hunter that I saw they will terminate the idea of me and Desmond getting V.I.P privileges. Tell them you met the Hunter after you saw us that way we don't get screwed." Brad explained holding up the digital camera to their faces. The camera flashed and then he pointed his finger for them to leave.

"Thanks again Brad, I'm gonna look forward to seeing you again." Zoey said waving goodbye as the car drove off.

It was night time now. The cold was deathly apparent now, but Zoey felt that it would be wrong to enter the room without Bill and Francis. Looking down at Slight who was crouched on the ground she puts her hand on his head to pet him. Bright lights pulled up, and immediately Zoey could tell it was Desmond.

The car stopped and sat there on the street for a bit. Looking inside a flash of light was seen and Zoey could probably infer that it was Desmond taking their picture. Bill and Francis thanked Desmond and got out the car.

The car zoomed out of there and they were left by themselves again. Reuniting with each other they looked up at the building. It looked like it was originally a house, but it was fortified like a safe-room.

"Wow never seen this before. This may just be the largest safe-room we've been too." Francis remarked.

"Safe-room? More like a safe-house Francis." Bill replied not removing his sight from the house for a single second. Zoey was amazed with the safe-house she had never seen one before.

Entering the building they immediately noticed that electricity was still being drained into the place. Must have meant that there was a generator of sorts. Closing the armored door behind them everyone went to perform their usual ritual. Francis went to look around, Slight followed Francis, and Louis went to heal.

"Bill stay here I'm going to get a med kit and I'm gonna patch you up ok." Zoey said while walking towards Louis who was picking up a med kit from the table in front of him. Next to the table was a stairway going up and another stairway going down. Picking up a med kit Zoey returned to Bill and began to open up the med kit.

Grabbing the needle inside the kit she began to put peroxide on the wounds that Bill had, then she sprayed disinfectant on them. Next she sewed the wounds closed.

"…There all healed." Zoey put the med kit back on table where she found it.

"Bill! Zoey! Come quick!" Louis hollered across the house. Zoey and Bill went past the table and stairs through a door into a kitchen where they found Louis holding a radio.

"Wow! It actually works you guys." Turning the dial Louis met many stations.

"Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room." Again Louis turned the dial "Gimme, gimme more. Gimme, gimme more. A center of attention, even when we're against the wall. You've got me in a crazy position, if you're on a mission you got my permission." Turning the dial again "Beyond cruel will receive the comfort in a broken heart now pattern shapes an image of true life. Alone surrounded by a million faces one by one. I see the judgment in their eyes." Once more "Don't let me get in my zone, don't let me get in my zone, don't let me get in my zone. These otha niggaz is lyin actin like the summa aint mine (I got that hot bitch in my home). You know how many hot bitches I own?"

Turning off the radio Louis laughed, he hadn't had this much fun in a long time. A voice was heard from upstairs "Holy shit it actually works!" Turning back Zoey left Bill and Louis alone in the kitchen to talk.

Walking up the creaky stairway Zoey walked down the hall until she found the bathroom with the shower on. The bathroom was pretty big and held two shelves, one holding deodorant and the other holding bars of soap.

"Damn it actually works!" Zoey said in pure delight. Standing next to Francis was the Hunter who was tilting his head confused at the sight. For some reason this act of water pouring from above seemed very familiar. He wouldn't know why in the world it would be so familiar because he didn't want to get anywhere near that water!

"Ladies first." Francis said extending his hand to the shower. Leaving the bathroom while dragging Slight, Francis walked downstairs and then back down the other stairs. He figured that if there was a shower that there had to be a… Bingo…

"Guys they even got a washing machine!" Francis called out. "This place has everything man!" Louis yelled from upstairs.

"Did you see the radio?" Louis asked.

"Radio? Oh man I gotta check that out later, come down here and get your clothes washed."

The warm water hits her skin and it feels so good. Words cannot explain how long she's waited for this. Using the bar of soap she cleans every inch of herself until she feels satisfied. The steam from the shower fogs the bathroom. Meanwhile downstairs Francis got naked and put his clothes in the washing machine, Louis and Bill just stood there.

"… What? Never seen a man naked before?" Francis joked. Bill and Louis reluctantly took off their clothes and put it in the machine to get clean. After about a while of standing around cold and naked the machine finally stopped.

"That was the longest I've ever been naked before." Louis joked. "You've never had sex before?" Francis joked in return.

Zoey was just about done taking a shower. Going over to her clothes she hesitates when she hears a knock at the door. "Zoey there's a washing machine downstairs you want us to wash your clothes?" Zoey thought for a second, she didn't want to stay in the bathroom all day but at the same time she wanted her clothes clean. Looking to the left she finds a bunch of towels she could use. 'Perfect!'

"No thanks I can wash them myself. Thank you though."

Looking into the mirror Zoey grabs one of the many toothbrushes and applies toothpaste to the brush. Beginning to wash her teeth she listens to the commotion going on outside.

"What are you doing?!" Francis yells as Slight chases him down the hallway. "Heeelp!" Francis screams like a girl.

Getting deodorant Zoey applies it to both arms.

"You shouldn't have taken his ball Francis." Louis laughs. Slight pounces hard on Francis and rips the ball out his hand with both of his. Putting the ball in his mouth he begins to crawl away.

Zoey exits the bathroom with a towel with her clothes and shoes in hand. Thanks to the bathroom she had a clean pair of teeth and body. Her mind and soul were probably refreshed too after showering. Going downstairs she discovers the washing machine and puts her clothes in.

Sitting on the couch Zoey took a quick power nap. Upstairs Louis and Francis were fighting over who gets to use the bathroom first. 

"I killed more Zom-bitches than you did Louis so I get to use it." Francis said.

"I helped us the most with the map Francis, step aside." Louis said with his face close to Francis's.

Bill took this opportunity to step into the bathroom. Getting naked, he shut the door quietly and started the shower.

"OH C'MON!" Francis yells throwing his hands in the air. Singing in the shower Bill laughed to himself about how easy it was to sneak into the shower. 'What a real pair of suckers.'

"You see what you did Francis, because of you I have to wait now!" Louis complains while sitting down against the wall. Bill heard this in the shower and chuckles again to himself.

"We hear you snickering in there Bill!" Francis yells. "Don't worry I'm almost done, I take quick showers."

After some time passes Bill removes himself from the shower to brush his teeth and then puts on deodorant. Once he was done with that he put his clothes back on and left the bathroom.

"See how fast I was." Bill said smirking while going downstairs to the kitchen to listen to the radio.

"Francis will you let me use the bathroom first if I promise to brush my teeth while I'm in the shower?" Louis asks in a serious tone as if lives were on the line.

"Fine, but if you're in there for a long time I'm gonna kick down the door and start showering." Francis replies in a threatening voice.

Louis took a minute shower brushing his teeth at the same time. In no time he was done, putting on deodorant he smiles in the mirror. He was finally clean now. Putting on his clothes he exits the bathroom where Francis enters to repeat the same thing. Outside is Slight playing with his ball running down the hall over and over chasing after it.

Downstairs Zoey finally gets up from her nap and sees that the clothes are done. Getting dressed she walks upstairs to find Bill and Francis both smirking.

"What are you two so happy about?" Zoey asks. Louis looks up from the kitchen table and shakes his head.

"Nothing Bill was just telling me how in the army they were only allowed to use two squares of toilet paper to wipe their ass!" Louis said laughing terribly.

"Whoa, I did not need to hear that!" Zoey said hiding her smile. Listening to the radio, they had fun singing along and soon Francis came down to join them.

"Slight could use a shower too if you ask me, he smells like blood." Francis stated. Slight didn't smell like anything but Francis was just saying that so that he could get a shower too because he felt bad that the thing probably felt left out.

"Well I'm not gonna give him a shower, are you Francis?" Bill asked. "Well no but uh Louis could."

"Count me out man." Louis said with a serious tone.

"… I'm a girl, I could give him one." Zoey says not afraid to step up to the task. Everyone looks at each other and then looks back at Zoey.

"Yeah that could work. Go ahead and give the Hunter a bath why don't ya." Francis said while sitting up with his eyes set on the fridge.

Walking upstairs Zoey leads the confused Slight to the bathroom. Getting close to the door he stares at the bathroom door and shakes his head. Zoey sees this and Scoffs.

"You're going to take a shower." Zoey announces to Slight. He looks into her eyes with big old puppy eyes and shakes his head no.

"Yes!" Zoey repeats. He was going to take a shower and that would be final.

"…No." Slight utters with a shy voice.

"You are going to take a shower mr, right now!" Zoey says firmly. She needs to be strict because she can't have him doing whatever he wants when that could get them killed.

"….Fine." Slight said giving up, arguing with her wasn't going to solve anything. And if it would make her happy he might as well do it. Zoey was surprised he was able to talk this much, it was really impressive. Maybe he remembered how to speak a little bit from his old life.

Stepping inside the large bathroom Slight stands up tall compared to Zoey. Seeing that he had duct tape on his arms that would be the first to be removed Zoey decided. Unravelling the duct tape she takes her time not wanting to stress Slight out. Throwing the duct tape on the floor Zoey looks up at his face. Taking off the hoodie would be next.

Zoey reaches for the hoodie but the Hunter backs away.

"No."

"Slight I have to take your hood off if I want to give you a shower, don't be shy I don't judge." Zoey explains lightly to him. The Beast couldn't remember the last time he took his hoodie off, it's always been with him since day one.

Reaching again she pulls off the hoodie to reveal his face even more. He had spiky cropped hair interestingly. Underneath his hood he wore a black beater. He honestly looked like a model. The shirt exposed his toned arms that Zoey couldn't stop staring at. She didn't know whether she liked his biceps or his triceps more. She also wouldn't be able to forget those defined shoulders. Slight looked to the side to hide his face but Zoey grabbed his face and lightly turned it back.

"Don't be shy Slight, you look handsome." Zoey soothes. "Okay I'm gonna have to take your shirt off now, don't hide from me ok?" Zoey said quietly. She had never seen a guy with his shirt off in person before so this was going to be quite the experience. Removing it fully Zoey gasps at the sight before her.

"OH my god!" Zoey cries. He had an eight pack! And his pecks were very apparent. Zoey didn't know what to think! Slight's whole face flushes in response to her reaction, he remembers doing something similar to this but it was such a long time ago that he had no real idea when or how he did it.

"I'm sorry Slight. Look I'm going to take off your pants now." Zoey says while unbuttoning his pants and trying to get the zipper down. 'Darn it this thing isn't budging, come on work!'

The door opened and Louis stood there with his mouth wide open.

"Louis!" Zoey yelled in shock, Slight's head turned sharply to face the intruder.

"Sorry I heard you scream and thought something went wrong." Louis said, a second sooner and he would have seen another man's schlong today. Closing the door Louis goes back downstairs to tell the guys what just happened.

Great now he saw me shirtless too Slight thought. How embarrassing, all he wanted to do was to get this over with and to go to sleep.

"Finally I got it." Zoey cheers when she pulled down the Zipper. "Lemme take your shoes off first." Pulling off his shoes she throws them to the side, and then takes off his black socks. After that she goes on her knees and slowly pulls down his pants to reveal a black and white Calvin Klein. His bulge was very visible in the briefs. Shaking her head and remind herself that this was an infected individuals she swallowed hard and thought about what was next. Again this was something she had never seen before... This was going to make for one hell of a memory. Putting her hands on the pair of briefs she pulls down and his cock hangs loose. It was so big even though it was soft!

Slight was blushing again. Zoey smiled involuntarily his body was just too appealing. Right now the song Careless whisper was playing her head, he was so hypnotizing.

"Ok get in the shower pal." Zoey said while pointing in the direction of the shower. Slight slid open the door and got in. Walking to the side Zoey got a package of soap and removed it out of the box. The bar of soap would get him all squeaky clean. Stepping inside the shower Zoey pointed the shower head far away from her so that the water wouldn't hit her.

"Here we go…" Zoey said turning the knob of the shower. Putting her hand in the water to test the temp she turned the knob some more so that it could be a bit warmer. Looking back at Slight she watched as the water hit his pale skin. The water traveled down his pecks and then made its way to his abs and then his lower area. Avoiding looking down Zoey began to scrub the young man.

She put her hand on his pecks and felt the firm muscle as she washed his chest with the bar of soap. It felt good touching a guy this handsome like this. She moved the bar of soap down to his abs and scrubbed hard, circling the soap with her other hand she felt his lean chiseled abs against her hand. She had never touched a man this way before but it was definitely fun.

Once she was done with that she picked up his arms and washed them with the bar of soap. He looked really strong, no wonder Hunter's attacks always hurt. Once they were both done Zoey turned him around and washed his back. His back told the story of a man who did many pull ups. It was hard to believe that this was real.

Finishing off his back she faced him towards her again and knelt down to clean his legs. She shyly scrubbed his legs, his intimidating third leg was staring right at her. Now that she was done with the legs there was only one more place to clean.

Gently Zoey cupped his balls and began to scrub with the bar of soap. Next she grabbed ahold of his long shaft and began stroking with the bar of soap. It was starting to get bigger… Shyly she continued to clean his member until she was certain that it was clean. Today was giving her a lot of first times for everything. His member was fully hard now and she didn't know what to think.

Getting off her knees Zoey turned off the shower.

"Okay we're done, that wasn't so bad was it?" Zoey asked, Slight's eyes were looking away from her signaling that he was embarrassed. Getting out of the shower Zoey put the bar of soap away. Holding Slight's hand she pulled him out of the bathroom and then got a look at his teeth. 'His teeth sure are white, whiter than mine. How is that even possible? Do the infected's teeth stay un-rotted so they can use them to their advantage?'

"All we need to do now is brush your teeth." Zoey grabbed a toothbrush and put toothpaste on it. Slowly she brushed the Hunters teeth. Observing his teeth further Zoey thought of them as vampire teeth. They sure were sharp canines. If this zombie apocalypse ever stopped she would make a movie about Slight, Louis, Bill, Francis, and herself. It would be one of the best movies out there.

"There! Now take a sip of the water and gargle it." Zoey commanded. Slight tilted his head in confusion.

"Like this." Zoey said while demonstrating. Sipping the water, she rinsed it in her mouth and then gargled. Spitting it in the sink Slight shook his head and repeated the actions that Zoey showed off.

"While you do that I'm gonna go get your clothes clean." Zoey said picking up his clothes off the floor except for the shoes and duct tape. Exitting the bathroom and closing the door behind her Zoey casually strolled down the hallway to the stairs.

"How'd it go Zoe?" Francis asked, he still found it weird that Zoey was willing to give a grown man a shower.

"It went fine, he was a bit shy but we got through it. I'm gonna put his clothes in the washing machine."

They all watched as Zoey went down to put the clothes in the washing machine.

"I wish she could give me a shower." Francis joked.

"Francis you really are a douchebag." Louis laughed. "Jesus Christ Francis have some respect…" Bill sighed not liking what Francis said at all.

"I still can't get that image of her trying to unzip Slight's pants man." Louis complained. Francis examined the fridge and smiled. Pulling out a couple of brewskies Francis passed the bottles around and then called out to Zoey.

"Zoe come quick! They got a couple of cold ones!" Francis said excited like. Zoey heard him from downstairs and came jogging up.

"What Francis? Oh…" Zoey looked as the others drank up their bottles, Francis passed her one and she held it in her hands watching it.

"Thanks, so many firsts today. I got to see a man naked for the first time today, and now I get to drink for the first time." Zoey stated while struggling to open the bottle.

"Here lemme get that for you" Francis said grabbing the bottle. Opening it he passed it back to Zoey who shyly gulped it down.

"Go on Zoe don't be afraid to drink." Louis encouraged Zoey. "I'm not use to the flavor yet." Zoey admitted to the group.

"You know back at the army we use to drink like this all the time and there was this one guy who swore he had never drunken before. One day we pass him a cold one and he takes a few sips, by next week he was drunk every single day. He was lucky he didn't get kicked out, take your time Zoey." Bill advised Zoey remembering the past.

"Today actually remind me of this one time me and my friend Johnson went out drinking at our local bar. Some of the guys in our gang met up with us at the stools we were sitting at and assigned us a mission to kill some fucker who shot one of us. They supplied Johnson with a m9 while I was supplied with a 1911 Springfield. We got outta there once we were done with our drinking and got on our bikes. They had given us a photo of the guy and told us where he usually hanged out at so we went looking for the guy and when we cruised down his neighborhood and found him…" Francis stopped his story and had a laughing fit.

Bill didn't like where this story was going. Louis and Zoey on the other hand were very intrigued and wanted Francis to hear the rest.

"Once we found him we got off our bikes and beat the ever living crap outta him. My friend Johnson had brass knuckles on him so this guy was really bruised, we pulled our guns on him after about a minute of beating and then he held his hands up begging us and persuading us not to shoot him. Even though he almost killed one of us we felt bad and decided to let him go. I told him 'Go, get outta here before you get shell-shocked.' When we got back we told them that we killed him and got paid a thousand bucks we went to the bank and split it five hundred each." Francis finished off

"Wow Francis that's some cool shit man." Louis exclaimed taking a sip of some of his beer. He knew Francis was in a gang but he never knew that he did stuff like that.

"I have way worse stories like this time where I had to rescue this hooker from a bunch of pimps and bring her back to the safe-house with getting her shot or myself shot. Those days were crazy man."

"Wait! You had to rescue her, what was she like tied up or something? What happened?" Zoey asked not understanding fully. Francis took another sip from his bottle and put it down on the table.

"She used to be friends with our gang but eventually she stopped talking with us more and more when we found out why we were pissed. She was being pimped out by a bunch of abusive gang members from k-two. Lucky we got her back in one piece me and Johnson almost died when those guys came chasing after us on the highway, me and Johnson had to drive and shoot at the same time to slow them down."

"Well that explains why you're good at shooting, we already know why Bill is good at shooting what about you Louis?" Zoey asked

"I use to hit the rifle range at lunch the guys at the office use to laugh at me for it but now, what about you Zoey?" Louis asked equally curious.

"Well my dad was a cop and he use to take me out shooting. I use to hate him for it… But I guess I should really love him for it now because it's gotten me this far." 

"Listen… I'm glad we all met, without you people I wouldn't have gotten this far." Bill thanked getting all sentimental now that he was drunk.

"To being healthy and still alive!" Francis said putting his bottle up, everyone clinked their bottles together and took another sip.

"I think I should go check up on Slight's clothes, they should be done by now." Zoey said getting up and pushing her chair in. Walking downstairs her suspicions were confirmed when she saw that the washing machine was done. Opening up the machine she pulled the clothes out and headed upstairs. Traversing up the other stairway Zoey walked down the hall and into the bathroom to find Slight curiously looking into the mirror.

The curious Hunter was wondering why he was so different from the rest of the Hunters out there. Why were his eyes glowing white? Noticing the girl standing behind him in the mirror he turns around. She has my clothes! Smiling energetically Slight nods his head yes.

"Ok I'm going to put on some deodorant on you and then I'm going to help you get dressed." Zoey picked up deodorant that was on the shelf and went over to Slight. Putting his arms up Slight watched as Zoey applied the health product to his body. Why was this so familiar? Thanks to this girl he was learning so much about the past that he wouldn't have if he had never crossed her path. He was lucky to find someone like her.

"Ok time to get you dressed pal." Picking up his Calvin Klein briefs Zoey picked up his leg and put it into the briefs, repeating the same with the other leg Slight was understanding what needed to be done. Grabbing his pants Slight put them on without the help of Zoey. Next he grabbed his black beater, Zoey was going to miss getting a look at his body. She knew he would soon have to put his hood on too, she was also going to miss his pretty face and cute hair. Slight sat down and put on his socks, after that he got on his shoes and was ready to go downstairs.

"You're not going to put on your hood?" Zoey asked hoping that he wouldn't.

"… I'll do it later Zz-zz-Zoey." Slight said with a little struggle. Zoey's mouth dropped, he was getting better at talking! And he even sounded human like too! He was getting better at this.

Walking downstairs Zoey appreciated how he was even walking like a human too he would walk before but it was in a very combat like stance. Now he was relaxed and chill with his walk.

"Hello everyone." Slight said, it was amazing how this language was just now coming to him. It was like he was remembering more and more.

"Wow! You taught him that Zoey?!" Louis asked amazed. "No he's learning on his own, I don't know how but it's pretty cool."

"So this is what a Hunter looks like without his hood on, never would have pictured them to look so…" Bill was struggling to find the right word but eventually he found it. "So spiffy. We may just actually be able to sneak him into the base without letting them know that he's hunter." Bill remarked as the idea popped into his head.

"Yeah! You're right this is awesome!" Francis said. "Wait, what about his pale skin. Won't they think he's on the verge of turning?" Zoey asked.

"Don't worry we'll come up with an excuse" Louis said. Slight looked like he was in deep thought looking at the ground and Francis saw this. He never thought he'd get use to him but he was, the guy was honestly pretty cool and he seemed more human than any infected out there.

"What's up Slight? What's on your mind?" Francis asked concerned about what he was thinking.

"… If… If they don't let me in. Will you guys leave me?" Slight asked looking at all them with worry. The whole group was astonished with how well he could speak.

"No of course not, you're part of the team now Slight." Bill said beckoning for Slight to sit down. Slight remained standing but appreciated the offer.

"How are you speaking so well man?" Louis questioned he couldn't believe what was happening right now.

"The more and more I do human stuff, the more I remember the past. It's like I'm different from the rest of these Hunters somehow and I'm able to recall human activities and actions. It's almost like I was made on purpose." Slight said. Everyone looked at Slight in confusion, not because he was able to speak so well but because of what he said last.

"What'd you mean Slight?" Zoey asked in a confused tone. Slight's brow knit and he folded his arms.

"I don't remember much… And whenever I do my head hurts. But when I think about why I'm different… I get this vague feeling like I was made for a special reason… Like the answer is in the past." Slight said slowly. Everyone got quiet thinking about what Slight just said. Zoey knew he was different but was he right? How did he know? Francis and Louis both didn't know what to think, and Bill sat in his seat thinking hard about why someone would make a hunter on purpose.

"Do you… Do you think that you were made before the outbreak or afterwards." Bill asked, this was vital information that needed be given out immediately.

"Ugh my head!" Slight said putting his hand to his forehead and stepping back. "… Can't remember…"

"Try harder Slight you can do it." Francis encouraged. After some time Slight relaxed and sat down massaging his eyes.

"I think I was made after the outbreak… Some of the first days I had was pretty bad with infected everywhere. I can't exactly remember the first week or month but I do know that it was definitely after the outbreak." Slight explained with his hand still massaging his eyes. His head was killing him.

"Try focusing on why you were made." Bill asked if Slight could remember he would be saving a ton of lives.

"Err… I can't handle this, my head is gonna explode." Slight cried shaking his head no.

"No more you guys, maybe another time but right now Slight needs to take a break." Zoey said not wanting Slight to be in anymore pain. Slight could tell that she really cared for him, she reminded him of someone… If only he could remember. Maybe it was time he focused on her rather than someone he couldn't even remember.

"Thank you Zoey." Slight whispered, if he had went any further he wouldn't have known what would happen. Francis got up and strolled over to the fridge getting a cold one he passed it back to Slight who accepted it.

"Thanks Francis, you're all good people. I could really use one of these right about now, I would rather be shot at then to have my head ache like that again." Slight stated opening the bottle and gulping down its contents.

"I never thought that Hunters wore shirts under their hoodies, this is so weird." Louis said mesmerized by Slight.

"I didn't know Hunters wore this either." Slight joked everyone laughed including Slight except for Bill.

"What's wrong Bill?" Zoey asked looking into his pained eyes.

"Ah nothing kid, it's just that Slight reminds me a lot of myself when I was younger."

"I'm sorry Bill I didn't mean to make you feel bad." Slight apologized rather chagrin like.

"No don't be sorry kid, it's not your fault. I was just having another flashback."

"Hey slight check your pockets there could be cool stuff in there." Francis said in an excited tone, Zoey was equally as curious as to what Slight would have inside his pockets. Fishing inside his pockets Slight pulled out a wallet and slapped it onto the table, then he pulled out a keycard and then a phone.

"What's the keycard for?" Louis questioned wanting to know what a Hunter would be doing with a keycard.

"Don't remember, lemme check my wallet see if that helps." Slight said picking up his wallet he opened it to find some pair of hundreds inside, whoever he was before the outbreak he must have been filthy rich. Inside the other compartments were his credit card, id, and gym membership card. Throwing them all across the table everyone else looked at the items with eagerness.

"I knew you worked out!" Zoey exclaimed loudly, everyone had their heads pointed towards her awkwardly staring at her quietly. Zoey's face flushed.

"Geeze Zoe, keep your clothes on for god's sake. You're gonna make Slight feel uncomfortable." Francis joked seeing that she was so fast to jump up and say that. Zoey's face turned even more red than before and everyone was smiling except for Slight who was looking at the items with a knit brow.

"Maybe you should check that id of yours." Bill said examining the picture from afar. Slight held the picture up to his face and closely scanned. Looking at the picture and name he was starting to remember now.

"Angelo Russo. Born 1992, that makes me, well it's 2017 now so that means I'm twenty five." Slight said turning the card so the others could see.

"Angelo Russo? That sounds Italian." Bill said looking at the picture.

"Wow you had blue eyes." Zoey complimented she was really starting to like Slight more and more.

"You guys can call me Slight still if you want, I kind of like it." Slight admitted while picking up his phone. It wasn't turning on which made Slight aggravated. 'Damn things outta juice, gotta recharge it somehow.'

"Worry about it tomorrow Angelo, maybe they have electricity at that base so you can charge you phone." Bill reasoned.

"That's if we can make it there in one peace. I would just like to know the answers now to put my mind at rest before risking my life." Slight explained his emotions. Zoey could understand where he was coming from, so much he didn't know and so much he wanted to know at the same time. His whole life was a mystery, it was unfair that it was taken from him at such a young age.

"We'll all figure it out tomorrow for now let's all get our rest." Bill replied back assuming that they'd make it. It was quite late and everybody could use some sleep now.

"I call one of the couches in the basement." Francis announced. "I'll take the other couch." Bill said right after.

"I get one of the rooms upstairs." Louis called out quickly. "I'll sleep in the other room upstairs." Zoey stated. Everyone looked at Slight who at the moment was putting everything back into his wallet.

"Where am I going bunk at?" Slight asked putting his Wallet, Phone, and keycard into his pockets.

"You can sleep with me Slight." Zoey said confidently. Slight looked at Zoey and then at the others.

"Are you sure Zoey, I mean he can sleep with me you know." Louis said. Everyone thought it would be weird for Zoey and Slight to sleep together because they were both opposite genders.

"No I'm sure, I want him to stay with me." Zoey stated while getting up to go upstairs. "Goodnight everybody." Zoey called out.

"Guess that means I'm bunking with her. Good night guys." Slight said taking one last sip from his bottle. Francis couldn't lie he was a little envious of Slight. He always wanted to ask Zoey out but he never found the time and place for it because of this stupid outbreak. He could tell that she liked Slight and it was making him very dejected and vexed at the same time. It made him dislike Slight just a little bit again.

Zoey sat on the small bed. Removing her shoes she begins to tuck herself into the bed. The small window beside her lets some moonlight into the room. She hears someone opening the door and looks back.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Slight asked taking off his shoes. It felt good and weird not wearing his shoes and hoodie. "Just get on the other side of the bed silly." Zoey explained waiting for him to enter the bed.

Getting on the other side of the bed, Zoey helped him get inside the blankets. The two sat on the bed for a while Slight's brow was knit as he was in deep thought. Zoey noticed this and wanted to know what was wrong.

"What's wrong Slight?" Zoey interrogated concerned for him. "I hurt people Zoey." Slight revealed.

"What do you mean?" Zoey questioned.

"I… I killed people, clawed them up, ended them…" Slight said with deep guilt.

"Well what did they do to you?" Zoey asked. "They attacked me first." Slight answered reluctantly.

"Then you shouldn't worry about it then Slight." Zoey replied trying to make him feel better.

"Doesn't change the fact that I still took someone's life. Nothing I can do will ever fix that." Slight spoke regretting his prior actions.

"You weren't in control of yourself Slight, you're infected just recently you've learned to control yourself. Don't be so shameful of something you had no power of." Zoey finished as a matter of fact like.

"That's exactly it, I had no power, and I was too weak to stop myself. What if it happens again and I lose control, or someone provokes me." Slight replied. Zoey rolled over to face him and picked up his hand with both of hers.

"You have these claws for a reason, don't be afraid to use them when you have to defend yourself." Zoey stated as slowly.

"I guess you're right. Thanks Zoe." Slight said appreciating her company

"No problem Slight." Zoey welcomed him. Slight felt that being this close to her was reminding him so much of someone. Should he tell Zoey?

"Zoey can I tell you something? It's kind of weird." Slight asked knowing exactly what to say.

"What is it?"

"You remind so much of someone that I use to know, someone I use to love I think." Slight said hesitantly. Zoey thought about what he said. It was kind of unfortunate. 'He must be hurting inside remembering that special someone but not being able to fully. He misses her.'

"I think she was just as cute as you were too." Slight revealed with a smile on his face. Zoey started to blush, 'he thinks I'm cute!'

"You know I use to hate Hunters, but now… I think I kind of like them if they're as good looking as you Slight." Zoey complimented wanting to thank him for what he said earlier. Slight put his arm around her waist, feels like he would do this often.

"Are you saying you use to hate me Zoey?" Slight said smoothly. Zoey giggled easing into his touch. Zoey stared into his glowing white eyes, they were glowing like a cats eyes. Slight lowered himself down and began to kiss Zoey's neck. Slowly his moved his way from her neck up to mouth. There she gave him access inside. Slight tilted his head so that their noses wouldn't peck each other. They began to passionately make out. Again the song careless whisper was playing inside Zoey's head.

Their tongues wiggled together and danced passionately. Slight got up, his nose was just inches away.

"You want more of me?" Slight said confidently with a sexy smile on his face. "You bet." Zoey answered.

Slight took off his shirt to show off that lean mean sexy body that Zoey loved so much. There he got up and ordered Zoey to take off his pants.

"You can help me with my pants." Slight said standing up patiently waiting for Zoey to get out of the bed. Zoey got on her knees and was smiling eagerly now. Removing his pants, and taking off his briefs she stared at his intimidating member. Next Zoey threw her jacket on the floor and Slight helped her take off her shirt. She slowly unzipped her pants taking her sweet time.

"Come on Zoey don't tease me." Slight said as he couldn't wait any longer.

Zoey finished taking off her clothes and held her arms around his back as he slowly entered her. At first it hurt but his pace was slow enough to not cause any real damage. Soon he started to pick up the pace and it started to feel really good. Moaning loudly Zoey was afraid that the others would her. Slight started to kiss her while thrusting, each thrust made a hard fap sound. Stopping Zoey decided to alert Slight on the matter.

"Ss-top going so ff-ast or else they're gonna hear us." Zoey warned holding in her breaths.

"Good, who cares if we make some noise?" Slight went even faster and it felt like a hurricane.

"OH GOD!" Zoey screamed so loud that the others definitely heard it. Slight began to squeeze and fondle Zoey's breasts the touch felt painful but good at the same time just like his thrusts. A knock at the door was heard.

"Is everything alright, what's going on in there?" Bill asked. "Are you two ok?" Francis asked.

"Nothing we're just…"

"No problems here, we're just having sex." Slight answered. Zoey's whole face turned pale white. The embarrassment felt agonizing but it was also kind of hot at the same time that the others knew what kind of naughty things they were both doing.

"Are you crazy Angelo?! Do you even have a condom on kid?!" Bill asked genuinely worried.

"…No?" Zoey reluctantly answered

"Then stop whatever you're doing in there we can't afford to have Zoey pregnant on the battlefield!" Bill commanded.

"Ok I'll just use my tongue then." Slight replied. "Gosh we didn't need to know that!" Francis hollered, he was super envious right now. The guy knew Zoey less than he did and he was already in her pants.

Slight got up and spread Zoey's legs, getting on his knees he slowly started wiggling his tongue inside her. Zoey moaned loudly at the weird sensation entering her body. Slight started to shake his head sideways while furiously licking and after a minute of this Zoey couldn't handle it anymore. She came all over his face. Her moan was so loud that it must have been heard outside.

"… That was incredible…" Zoey said gasping loudly. "Imma hit up the bathroom real quick. That was pretty fun. Guess I still got it." Zoey laid on the bed thinking about what had just happened. Her virginity had just been taken by a Hunter. What a world. She couldn't believe how fast she came for him, he was such a stud. After squirting like that she was going to have to take another shower…

Zoey got out the room naked, and entered the bathroom to meet Slight who was also naked getting ready to shower.

"Hey I called the bathroom first cutie." Slight said with a smile on his face. "I think we can both share."

The warm water his both of their bodies at the same time. Slight tilted his head again to Kiss Zoey but this time he firmly grasped at her bare ass and squeezed. After they were done kissing Zoey spent time cleaning Slight, while Slight spent time cleaning Zoey. Once they were both done they snuck back into their room. Zoey put on her panties and bra, and Slight put on His Calvin Klein briefs.

"I love you Zoey." Slight said as he got into the bed. Zoey got into the bed and began to cuddle with him for warmth.

"I love you too Angelo Russo." Zoey giggled.

It was here that the survivors and the Hunter slept. The day had been a fun ride, each of them getting to better know one another. Peacefully each of them slept soundly asleep. Tomorrow they would venture out setting cast for the base they sought out for. Their expedition would prove to be dangerous but it would be worth it once they made it there.

 _ **Author's note: Now you know why this story is rated M, lol. Thank you for reading, I really tried hard on this one. Please tell me how you feel about this chapter. And thank you to those who have reviewed my story so far I really appreciate it.**_

 _ **Songs used during the radio scene:**_

 _ **1: Hotel Room Service – by Pitbull**_

 _ **2: Gimme more – by Britney Spears**_

 _ **3: Throat full of glass – by Combichrist**_

 _ **4: Niggas in Paris – by Kanye West and Jay-Z**_

 _ **Song reference:**_

 _ **Carless whisper – by George Michael**_


	4. Chapter 4: The walk

Slight rustled in the bed. Strapped down to a metallic table he struggled in his binds. Electricity starts to engulf his body and the sound of the static electrocuting him can be heard. Two syringes are stabbed into him, one purple and the other black. Scratching the table with his nails he continues to try to break the binds but the test continues. Waking up from his dream Slight shakes his head. 'What kind of dream was that?'

Looking to the side he sees Zoey who at the moment was wearing nothing but pink panties. Zoey murmured something intelligible in her sleep. Whatever it was Slight could tell it wasn't good, she must have been having a nightmare like he was.

Getting slowly out of the bed he rustles some more until he is out. Getting his pants he puts it on fast, and then gets his socks on. Grabbing his shirt he puts it on equally as fast and then heads over to his shoes to get them on. The sunlight coming out from the windows shows that they got a good eight hours of sleep. Wondering where his hoodie was Slight recalled him steps, 'it's gotta be in the bathroom.'

Making his way over to the bathroom Slight looks in the mirror. His eyes were still white, he wished that his eyes could go back to being blue. Back to being normal. He finds his hoodie on the ground and picks it up, putting it on he puts the hood over his head and heads for downstairs.

The kitchen was vacant but once he entered the living room he was met with Francis and Louis sitting on the couch.

"You got lucky last night Angelo?" Louis asked. "Yeah, sorry for the noise." Slight apologized, Louis laughed in response.

"My man!" Louis affirmed shaking Slight's hand.

"You lucky bastard." Francis mumbled. Slight heard this and smiled to himself. Sitting down Slight figured Bill was probably still sleeping like Zoey was. Turning on the Television to see if there was any single show on. The television tuned to a private station. It appeared to be in some area heavily guarded with tons of military personnel. There were marines walking down the sidewalks in single filed lines. It seems that this place was broadcasting feed to them.

"As of today we have let six survivors enter, the base could always use some more occupants. Right now our primary missions that we assign survivors center on taking out K-two and all its members. If anyone is out there do not approach anyone from K-two because they are extremely violent and have been known to kill anyone without valid reasoning." A lady said sitting in the middle of the street with a chair. The camera was zoomed out pretty far. Behind her appeared to be a small deli but inside were a bunch of people looking at a board with blueprints to a plan on it. At the right of the deli it looked like there was a gym and people were entering it, when the door opened he could see people training inside. To the left of her was a pile of all sorts of ammo for different kinds of guns and weapons lying around the pile.

"Just yesterday two members of the base have successfully transported four survivors over to the nearby safe-rooms." The lady spoke robotic like as if she were reading her lines and wasn't use to this. Slight noticed how she mentioned four survivors instead five, it was going to be a total surprise when he would show up. They were probably going to spot that he was infected almost immediately. 'Even if they do give me a chance it's probably gonna be so that they can stick me with needles all day. Yay me…'

"If any survivors are out there listening to this please come immediately we plan on staging an all-out attack on the infected soon. We will be trying to terminate as many infected as we can by any means." Francis knew darkly that those people wouldn't win, most people who came into contact with the infected were bound to turn. Strangely enough though he and the others have yet to turn infected. Everyone around them was turning infected for no reason to, so if the infection spread randomly wouldn't they have gotten it by now? Francis was trying his best to figure it all out but he sadly couldn't.

"I can't wait to head over, the place is barely populated so that means we're gonna have the place all to ourselves!" Louis cheered happily. He was the only one out of the three looking on the bright side of things.

Slight tried to think of a plan B in case the people found out he was infected and didn't want to work anything out. Would he jump onto one of the roofs, then head for another until he lost their sight? Then wait it out until it was dark to escape. No it would never work, there were too many marines there… He could withstand gunshots but a plethora of bullets would do him in. It would be his stoic resolution.

Francis wanted to know so badly why they weren't turning. No one had luck on their side for this long. He kept thinking about this but he couldn't find a logical answer that made sense. It was seriously eating away at him.

"Hey Louis do you ever wonder why we haven't turned even though we get injured by the infected almost all the time?" Francis asked. Louis got all quiet thinking. He had never thought about that.

"Hmmm. I don't know Francis, that's a really good question. I think we've just been getting really lucky." Louis said. Slight didn't think that was the reason why they were still going but he didn't want to hurt Louis's feelings.

"Can't be, that's impossible." Francis said. "Well if it's possible for a Hunter like Slight to exist then it's possible for us to have been lucky." Louis said with deep commitment. Hearing someone come up they turned around, footsteps were heard from the hall, and then a wild Bill appeared.

"Goodmorning people, where's Zoey?" Bill asked. "She's still asleep, I could wake her if you want." Slight responded.

"No it's fine, let the kid get her sleep. Oh and you need to be more careful next time what if Zoey gets pregnant because of you? I know you're young but unless you have a condom I'm going to tell you to never do that again."

"Understood sir, I hadn't realized what I was doing until you notified me of what was wrong." Slight said broodingly, he was speaking in a formal matter seeing that Bill was a senior citizen and he had to show respect to him because he was an elder.

"It's alright son, just don't do it again unless you have the proper protection."

"Does tin foil count?" Slight joked when Bill walked into the kitchen. Louis and Francis both laughed.

"I heard that!" Bill said from the kitchen.

"I got 99 problems but a Bill aint one." Slight joked.

Meanwhile upstairs Zoey was just getting up. The other side of the bed was empty which meant that Slight had gotten up earlier and left her here alone, typical. Yesterday sure was fun, Zoey wondered how today would be if things went right. Stretching in the bed she can feel the warm sunlight hitting her body. It's so comforting, so persuasive wanting her to stay here all day, but alas she had to get up. There were things that needed to be taken care of, plans that needed fulfilling. Yawning loudly Zoey gets up in search for her clothes.

Once all her clothes were on Zoey slowly walked out. Her body was still tired but she figured maybe they had coffee or something downstairs. Walking down the hall Zoey decided to check on Louis. His room was empty. 'He woke up before me too? That usually never happens, Louis is a good sleeper.' Walking downstairs Zoey was careful not to make any noise in case anyone was still sleeping.

"Good morning Bill." Zoey greeted as she walked up next to Bill who was at the sink. "GAH! God- Zoey don't do that crap!" Bill complained feeling his heart rise.

"What? I didn't do anything?" Zoey had no idea how she scared Bill but she somehow did so she guessed she might as well apologize for it. "Sorry Bill."

"It's alright just don't sneak up on people like that." Bill ordered Zoey. Zoey grabbed a bowl and then headed over to the shelf where she would find a box of fruity pebbles. Pouring the contents of the box into the bowl Zoey wondered if the milk would still be good, that was probably going to be a no. Looking inside the fridge Zoey scanned the fridge until she spotted milk. 'Powdered milk? That stuff can last for years!'

Zoey got a new bowl and used the water from the sink. All this water must have been coming from a personal storage unit or water generator underground. Putting the bowl down Zoey got the powder and poured it into the bowl and then spun it around with a spoon she found from one of the shelves. After a while the liquid started to look like milk, from there she took her original bowl and poured the cereal into the second one.

Walking into the living room with her cereal Zoey sat down on the couch before greeting everyone.

"Howdy everybody." Zoey greeted as she put her spoon into the bowl.

"Howdy Zoey." Louis greeted, Francis and Slight greeted Zoey similarly. Francis saw what Zoey was eating and decided to question her on it.

"Hey Zoey, you're eating cereal? Isn't that milk like expired?" Francis asked unsure if the milk was still good or not.

"it's powdered milk Francine it can last for years." Zoey answered in a silly matter.

"Oh radical, I'm gonna get me some food too then. I'm starving." Francis went over to the kitchen, Louis went in too, Slight remained on the couch however. 'I don't feel hungry, I don't think I've ever been hungry in a long time actually. Do common infected even need to eat humans to survive? No, so that means I wouldn't have to eat humans to survive either, which also means I don't have to eat anything at all.'

"You're not hungry Slight?" Zoey asked concerned for Slight. He needed to eat to maintain his strength.

"Infected don't need to eat, do get a small craving to shed blood from time to time like a hunger sort of but I'm not feeling that right now." Slight answered indignantly. It kind of upset him that he didn't need to carry out basic human tasks. Deep down inside he knew he didn't belong with the rest of these humans, he was infected but something nagging at him told him that they needed him.

"I feel like as soon as they see you they're gonna shoot you on sight and cut you up into little pieces for other people to eat." Bill said politely sitting down next to Slight.

"Well that's nice. Thank you for sharing your fantasies with us Bill. Don't forget to put out your cigarettes on me too while you're at it." Slight said sarcastically.

Francis and Louis came back with bowls of cereal and sat on the couch.

"If they wonder why I'm so pale I'll just tell 'em I don't get out that often." Slight explained while watching the tv. At the moment some guy who was tied up was being brought out in public. The man looked like a body builder.

"Connor Murphy! What are your last words before I read your sentence?" The woman asked as the camera zoomed in on his face.

"All I did was take off my shirt! What did I do?" Connor asked seemingly anxious that his life was about to be taken.

"Because of the crimes that you have wrongfully committed… We are sentencing you to five years in jail. Enjoy losing your butthole virginity." The lady mercilessly said.

"I did nothing wrong!" Connor was then hauled away, out of the view of the camera.

"Wow what a poor guy." Louis said feeling terrible for the man. Francis and Slight were too busy laughing at what the woman said to care. Bill turned off the TV and stood over the rest of the group.

"All right everyone, we're gonna get our guns and storm out." Bill announced.

"Can you wait until we finish our cereal?" Zoey asked she was nowhere near finished eating. Bill sighed deeply and sat down.

"Fine." Bill mumbled with attitude. Once everyone was finished eating the group went over to the table where the medkits were and grabbed guns.

Louis grabbed ahold of a trusty sniper rifle, he wanted to be precise and accurate with his targets. Zoey spotted two M1911's. Knowing that handgun ammo was the most apparent kind of ammunition out there she knew it would be the right decision to take them. Francis picked up a reliable Tactical shotgun these babies always came in handy for any kind of enemy. Bill knows instantly what he's going to take, grabbing his M-16 assault rifle Bill smiles as he injects a fresh magazine into the beauty.

Slight watches as the others all choose their weapons. He knits his brow in indignation. He doesn't recall using a weapon in a long time. Everyone here seems like they wouldn't make it without a proper firearm but Slight didn't need one.

"What's the matter Angelo? Forgot how to use a weapon?" Bill says amused at the face Slight was making.

"Look I am my own weapon. My bare hands and legs could solve any problem if need be." Slight scoffs correcting Bill on what was reality of the situation.

"Really? Not even a pistol?" Zoey questions trying to encourage Slight into getting one.

"It would only slow me down. Let us leave before we waste any more precious time." Slight suggested thinking of how possibly far the place would be.

"How are you going to be of use to the team then?" Bill interrogates furiously. He didn't want a light weight slowing them down.

"I can sense other infected so that's one. And the other infected will refuse to attack me, so I can get you guys out of sticky situations if it ever came to that. I could also transport you guys from roof to roof safely if you wanted but that would waste too much time. In the event of one of you getting injured badly I can pick you up and carry you on my back because I'm strong enough to carry you while disposing infected at the same time." Slight listed helpful things he could think of that could be of use to the team.

"He seems like he can be of great use. Even if he was useless he would still be more useful than any of us because he's a sentient infected he could literally cure everything." Zoey added into the mix. Slight nodded his head at Zoey in appreciation.

"Enough jibber jabber let's get the heck outta here." Francis complained.

"Is everyone ready?" Zoey asked, everyone nodded.

Moving on everyone noticed how extremely misty it was outside. It was hard to see past the haze. They were going to have to rely on Slight to be their eyes and ears. It was sp00ky knowing that their enemies could pop out at any minute, they just hoped they didn't bump into any scary skeletons.

"Anything we should be worried about Angelo?" Bill asked checking his surroundings.

"Not yet, Louis which way do we move?" Slight said also checking his surroundings.

"This way, follow my lead you guys." Louis said jogging down the street. After a good half hour of walking everyone was beginning to lose faith in Louis's lead.

"Are we almost there yet?" Francis asked annoyed at how much they were walking. His body wanted to just give up already.

"Don't worry Francis, we should be there in no time!"

After an eternity of walking they still hadn't made it there. Now everyone was definitely pissed off. Their legs were hurting bad, who knew walking could hurt this much? Time seemed to drag on it just wouldn't end.

"… You fucking liar Louis, we've been at this for hours and we still haven't made it yet. Why I oughta shove my foot up your ass." Francis threatened with a low and tired voice.

"Whoa Francis! Stay away from me man, it's not my fault that it's a long way, and I have no control over that. I have a rifle and I'm not afraid to use it!" Louis explained slowly walking away from Francis in fear that he would attack him. He didn't have the energy to run.

"Will you two please cut it out! It's not like the place is just gonna disappear when we get there, it'll be there when we get there." Bill said rather annoyed. He could seriously have another smoke right now but he was running low on cigarettes. Zoey didn't like this anymore than Francis and Louis but threatening to kill each other was too much.

Slight didn't know what these guys were complaining about he could go on for years. Maybe his body really was perfect. Being infected did have its perks from time to time.

"I feel bad for you guys." Slight said walking casually.

"Why?" Francis asks timidly.

"Because you guys aren't infected, if you were you'd be able to move all way." Slight said confidently.

"You cocky son of a bitch. I would come over there and beat the ever living shit outta you but you're lucky I'm too tired to do that." Francis revealed.

"Let's take a break, like Bill said it's not like that place is going anywhere." Louis suggested. Bill thought about it for a moment and decided it would be the right thing to do. They needed to recharge in case they found infected along the way.

"Sounds fine. But only for a minute or two." Bill said sitting down on a worn out car.

Slight to keep himself from being bored decided he should sharpen his claws. Going over to a nearby tree Slight extended his hands out to the tree and started to rip bark off the tree. Slight was amused at how easy it was to rip the thing to shreds.

Zoey secretly watched Slight from afar. A week ago she had hated Hunters but now she had shared a bed with one. She was probably the first human in existence to make love to someone who was full on infected. 'Those claws of his are pretty sharp. Wait a second…'

"Um guys?" Zoey said unsure of what they were going to do.

"What's up Zoe?" Bill asked attending to Zoey.

"How are we going to explain Slight's claws to them? His pale skin and claws are going to get him shot in an instant." It was beginning to look bad for them. Slight started to give out a low growl that was almost unheard by Zoey. Slight stopped growling and folded his arms. His face was hidden by his hood but Zoey could tell he was probably frowning.

"Why don't you guys go in without me." Slight suggested in a quiet voice.

"No way we're gonna leave you behind Angelo." Louis said. "Yeah you're part of the team now." Francis quickly added.

"No. I mean you guys go in. Explain to the schmucks what the deal is and then maybe they'll let me in." Slight explained.

"What if they don't want to let you in? We'll never see each other again." Zoey worried. She cared for Slight and saw herself becoming something more than friends with each other.

"Don't worry Zoe. I'll just find my way into another base, have them cure this thing and then I'll come find you. How hard can it be?" Slight said trying to soothe Zoey's worries.

"I'm pretty damn sure all bases have the same rules and views kid." Bill dismissed thinking on the more logical side. Louis felt bad for Slight being a sentient infected was a gift and a curse. Zoey felt the same. Francis and Bill both knew that the reality of things were cold at times and if you wanted to deal with it you would have to learn to suppress feelings from time to time.

"You know what, I think –" Slight stopped in mid sentence. Something was wrong very wrong. Looking all around him Slight couldn't put his finger on it, something was coming but he didn't know what. It was an unfamiliar presence his senses were tingling so much right now. That usually meant that the approaching infected were coming in numbers.

"Slight you good?" Louis asked. Zoey knew what was happening… What would it be this time a Hunter, Smoker, boomer, Jockey, Spitter, Witch, Charger, Tank? None of those sounded good to her. Special infected always bugged the crap out of her.

"Everyone get your guns ready, something new is coming." Slight announced in a combat stance. The group went back to back. Surveying the mist it would be hard to spot the targets until it was too late. A noise… Out in the distance a howl is heard.

"Ah shit I hate dogs." Francis said. Zoey thought that now wasn't the time for his running gag but she could sure agree with him on that one if they were infected dogs. Slight started to growl again.

Out from the mist a jumping wolf came pinning Francis to the ground. More came and the survivors unloaded a gaggle of bullets into them too occupied to help Francis. Holding the thing back it just kept chomping getting closer and closer with each bite. Francis screams in fear not wanting to get bitten.

The sound of something snapping is heard amongst the sound of gunshots going off. Francis opens his eyes and sees that the things neck was snapped.

"Get up Francis we need you right now." Slight said reaching his hand out to Francis. Francis grabs his cold hand and is immediately pulled up onto his feet.

Zoey sees two dogs coming her way. She aims her left pistol on the first and her right pistol on the second. Letting out as many shots as she can in the shortest amount of time the two dogs fall in mid air dead. Another dog comes jumping on her leg and then two others appear biting both of her hands.

Louis got pinned from behind falling hard onto the ground because Zoey wasn't able to cover him. These things were like vicious/rabid wolves! Bill stops to reload but is pounced on from the side.

"HELP! GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" Louis cried. Francis shot the thing point blank. Slight dropped onto the dogs back breaking its spine, then he slashed the one on the left off her hand and did the same with the right one. Zoey has no time to thank him pointing her guns at the dog on Bill she blasts it off of him. Bill was always grateful to be saved. Louis couldn't be anymore happy knowing he was fine. And Francis was realizing that Slight had just saved him. He was starting to warm up to him. Zoey was just as grateful as Bill.

More dogs could be heard howling in the distance. The sound of pattering dog feet could be heard from afar. They were coming, and they were very hungry.

Slight soared in the air in the direction of the infected he was sensing. He lands kicking a dog , and then spinning 360 to back slash another dog with his left hand. A dog tries going past him but he upper cut slashes the beast effectively dispatching it. He kills more and more growling as time goes on. His claws makes light work of the infected coming his way.

He knows they're all dead but his endless thirst for violence and supremacy isn't quenched yet. He continues to claw at a dead dog ripping open its stomach revealing its intestines. He proceeds to cut until the things vital organs are completely ruined.

"Angelo enough it's dead already." Bill said appearing from the mist. Slight stands still, continuous growls are heard. His hands are dripping blood. The others caught up with them. Zoey saw the body laying dead next to Slight. She remembered him saying he had urges to shed blood but she would have never guessed he was this violent.

"Are you okay Slight?" Zoey asked looking at Slight shyly. Slight relaxed into a normal stance.

"Yeah… I'm good." Slight said. "I think that's the last of them. C'mon let's keep moving." Slight finished.

"I hate to say it Slight but with that blood all over your hands and clothes it's gonna be hard to convince the military to let you in." Francis said morosely. Zoey's brow knit she didn't know what she was going to do if Slight wasn't allowed to enter. Every time she laid eyes on him her heart beat felt different. She would really miss him if he were gone. Finding the right guy was hard but Zoey was sure that Slight was that right someone. It was hurting her dearly every time someone mentioned something about Slight not being able to get in the base.

Slight didn't really care that he wouldn't be accepted. He knew he was different and that was something he needed to learn to live with. The only thing that bothered him was that he would never see Zoey again. This was actually pretty scary to him. He already lost one girl in this world he didn't need to lose another.

The group ventured further down the road for another eternity until they could see the base. The front walls were in view, Zoey thought the walls were huge. Bill stopped walking and the others threw him quizzical expressions.

"This is it. Any thoughts of turning back Russo?" Bill questioned. Slight took off his hoodie being that he didn't want to be picked off immediately. Zoey shyly admired his muscles in front of the others. It was going to suck so hard if they couldn't bring him over.

"If I wanted to turn back I would have done it hours ago." Slight said indifferently. Zoey was glad to see that Slight wasn't having second thoughts.

"I'll wait here, come back for me if they'll let me in." Slight said indifferently. Zoey didn't like the idea. He would probably wait out all night in the cold before leaving if he wasn't allowed in. And spending time away from him was going to be hell. Ever since they got close and intimate she felt this need to always be near him. She didn't know how to explain it but the need was there.

"If they don't let ya in Slight don't try hopping over the walls you'll get yourself killed." Francis warned seeing that he had a tough persona he would know what a tough person would try to do.

"That idea already crossed my mind. I would be dead in seconds." Slight revealed.

"Never forget about me Slight." Zoey said hugging Slight as fast as she could. Slight was shocked at first but then returned the hug with a warm smile on his face that Zoey similarly had.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Angelo." Louis said while viewing the base with a cold face. He also didn't like the idea of Slight staying back alone by himself. Francis and Bill said their goodbyes and then went on leaving Zoey and Louis behind. Louis shook Slight's hand, and left. Zoey stared into Slight's eyes and went close to him, kissing him on the cheek she was ready to go now.

"Alright the moment of truth is here you guys let's see if they'll let us in." Zoey said walking up to the front walls. At the the top there were two snipers stationed staring at them. The men seemed to be signaling down to the people below.

It took a while but soon the doors were opened. Walking past the security one of the detectors went off.

"What? Damn things busted, they don't even look infected and the things going off. This is the second time this happened." The marine said aggravated. "Second time? When was the first time?" Francis asked.

"A month ago when these two guys named Brad and Desmond came." The marine said pissed as ever. How were they suppose to maintain a healthy population when the detectors couldn't find the real people infected. "Just go… When I find that little fucker who made these things I'm gonna grab 'em by the balls and squeeze 'em until they're jelly." The marine said practically growling the words through gritted teeth. 'Damn. I'd hate to get on his bad side.' Zoey thought laughing to herself. She would have to warn who ever made those detectors if she ever met him or her.

Francis has a sudden realization. The machine wasn't broken… They really were infected! So why weren't they turning then? This made absolutely no sense. At least he thought it did until he thought more about it. They must have been immune to the virus. All four of them were. 'Wow! What are the chances of that!'

A man wearing a vest with a dress shirt under that walked up to them. He had combed hair groomed to the side.

"Welcome, I will be your navigator. I will be showing you where all the stuff is at. Oh how typical of me I forgot to mention my name. It's Daniel. We've been expecting you, I knew you guys would make it. Desmond told me all about your group." Daniel finished introducing himself. Zoey decided she should do the same.

"My name's Zoey but you can call me Zoe. That loser over there is Francis, just kidding. His name is Louis he's really nice, and this is Bill." Zoey introduced all of them to make things quick. Daniel looked at Bill and could immediately tell he was the leader of the group. Going over to shake his hand he smiled friendly like.

"I believe you're the leader of the group because of your militaristic attire. Glad to meet you all. Any questions before we start?" Daniel asked wondering if there were any questions to be answered.

"Actually we do have one question. Is there anyway we can speak to your leader?" Bill asked worrying that the answer would be no. Daniel's brow knit.

"That can only happen if you complete a mission for us but I can schedule a meeting on one condition."

"What would that be?" Zoey asked. "That you all give us your word to do missions that no other person is willing to do after the meeting is done."

"We can handle anything." Francis smugly said. Daniel smiled.

"I'll give you the tour after you meet our leader. I don't think they're busy right now."

Meanwhile in the Base conference room. Everyone is wearing the usual attire. A standard dress shirt with a black tie. There are few marines standing guard with M-16 assault rifles ready for battle. Only three men stand out. One of those men starts to speak while pointing to a chart.

"We need to do something about this infection that's been spreading throughout the base. Because the detectors aren't working I believe some infected individuals have gotten through undetected." Said the first man wearing a black suit, with a white dress shirt ,with a black tie. One of the other three had white hair, an eye patch, and black combat armor. The third man who stood out was wearing similar attire to the first man.

"Perhaps the testers aren't invalid. What if the ones who were said to be infected are infected?" The third man said with his hand on his chin. The first man shook his head.

"That makes no sense they would have turned already if that were the case." The first man said.

"I think not, it is possible that they could very well be immune. I fathom that their presence causes others to fall sick to the virus. We should look further into this matter. I don't like how open ended all of this seems." The third man said coldly. Just then the door swung open and everyone looked over to see that it was Daniel.

"These new members are willing to go on that suicide mission sir. Oh and the detectors went off again saying they were infected meanwhile they don't even show signs of being infected." Daniel said standing aside so that the others could enter. Zoey noticed how there were guards in the room ready to shoot at any passing second.

"Daniel what have I told your insolent hide about interrupting our meetings." The first man said grimly. "Oh… Sorry Jack" Is all that Daniel could say.

"Have some forbearance Jack. For this is good news to our foundation." The third man said darkly.

"You said the detectors went off." The third man asked.

"Yes they went off Mark, just now." Daniel said.

"Yeah, I think it's because we're immune to the virus. We could be major help out there in the field." Francis said revealing the third man's theory to be candid. That was the first time any of them in the group had heard that, it would really explain a lot.

"Then that settles it. We should separate those to be immune from the regular population and have a few selected to be tested. This is sublime news, this means that we can finally get our research division to get some work done. This makes the idea of the virus being irrevocable seem invalid." Mark said.

"As for that mission we will be letting General Constantine to be your mission handler. He will explain the mission in further details to you tomorrow. Is this all that you needed to inform us of?" Mark asked intrigued.

"Actually no, we wanted to let you know that we found a Hunter that is sentient. He is human like and we were wondering if he could enter so you guys could study him to try and find a cure." Bill said talking slowly trying to find the right words. Jack stood up from his chair and signaled the marines to point their firearms at them.

"Bring an infected inside the base? Treacherous hogwash!" Jack yelled as Marines held up their guns.

"DO NOT POINT YOUR WEAPONS WITHIN THE DAMN CONFERENCE ROOM YOU INSIGNIFICANT PIECES OF SHIT." Mark roared from his seat slamming the table. The marines looked puzzled as if they didn't know who to take orders from.

"No! Get them out of here! They're willing to compromise base integrity." Jack screamed. "You're a fool Jack, this Hunter could prove useful to our research division." Constantine added to Mark's speech from before.

"… Tell me. Does this Hunter have a name?" Mark asked. "Yes, we named him Slight but his real name is Angelo Russo." Zoey answered.

"Is this Hunter able to communicate?" Mark asked another question this one being important.

"Yes, he can talk very intelligible." Bill said fixing his beret.

"Very well then. I shall see to it that annexing him in is feasible." Mark said getting up to the intercom. Pressing the button Mark spoke into the device so that his voice could be heard all throughout the base.

"Attention base militants and occupants. A special inhabitant will be arriving shortly. You are to not dispose of this new member. If anyone is caught doing so severe reprimands will be placed on those who did so. I hope I have made my simple words clear enough for you to understand the levity of these orders." Mark said ending it off darkly. Jack didn't like this, he was staring at Mark with a cold frown on his face.

"What are YOU staring at Jack. Do I have to repeat what happened last Wednesday?" Mark threatened harshly. Just then Jack reached into his suit, Mark did the same and both were staring at the ends of each other's suppressed M1911's. The marines in the room aimed their guns at both Mark and Jack not knowing which to aim at.

"Put down the weapons!" A marine screamed ordering them to stop. Zoey was shocked by how much civil war was going on in here. She was just glad that one of the sides was on her side.

"I didn't like you since day one Mark, don't force me to show my dark side." Jack said broodingly.

"As for me I don't waste my time not liking people. I have higher jurisdiction than you. You think you have the balls to do me in then do it. Pull the fucking trigger!" Mark requested. He was getting sick of playing these games with Jack. If he died under Jack's hands, Jack would be in serious trouble. Jack screamed before firing off a shot, the bullet whizzed past Mark and hit a picture frame behind him.

"You're lucky that missed me Jack. Or else I would have put you in excruciating pain." Mark threatened.

After things calmed down Mark escorted the group downstairs where a Humvee was waiting to pick them up.

"You two can stay with me so that we can discuss more about this miraculous Hunter." Mark said to Bill and Zoey seeing that there were only four seats where one of them was already taken by a marine, two other ones would be seated by Louis and Francis and the last one would be occupied by Slight.

Louis and Francis got in the Humvee and the marine drove off to the front gates.

"I don't like how conflicted these guys are." Louis said looking out the window. "I don't like it either. We better be careful with that slippery cunt named Jack. He doesn't seem right to me." Francis said.

"Executives Mark and Jack have been like this for ages. General Constantine is his own man. I think it's good to have a split because no one man should have all that power. Which way is he?" The driver asked.

"Over there." Louis pointed. Driving down the road a small dot in the distance soon got bigger and was revealed to be Slight who was stretching various muscles in his body at the moment. His hood was wrapped around his pants buckle by the sleeves. The car pulled up and Slight stopped stretching.

"Yo Angelo get in before we decide to leave ya out here!" Louis joked.

Slight got in the Humvee and the vehicle proceeded to drive off back to the base.

"Grazie." Slight thanked in Italian. Francis's eyebrows were raised. 'Grazie? Was that Italian?'

"Listen you guinea, speak English so we can understand you." Francis said harshly. Slight laughed in his seat.

"You're lucky you've been on the team longer than me Francis otherwise I'd have to kill you for that." Slight said while punching Francis on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Francis yelled.

Back at base Zoey and Bill were discussing with Mark about Slight.

"We're not lying when we tell you he knows how to speak." Bill repeated smugly.

"I don't have any reason to believe that you're not being truthful. I would love to meet this Angelo Russo he sounds interesting. Tell me, how are his combat abilities?" Mark asked enjoying the nice weather it was finally warming up and the mist was gone.

"He's able to take on many opponents at once. I'm sure if he takes his time he can take people out one by one. I once got cornered by him in an alleyway and he scared the heck out of me. Other infected don't seem to react to him. He's strong enough to lift people up and put them on his back so he can jump far distances. Oh and he doesn't like to use guns. That's all I can say about that." Zoey answered knowing first hand how stealthy Slight could be and how strong he was.

"Sounds exceptional. Ah here they are now." Mark alerted with excitement. The Humvee pulled up and everyone got out including the Marine.

"Good work Montana." Mark said to the Marine. "You must be Angelo Russo. I would shake your hands but I notice you've been to work." Mark laughed noticing the blood on Slight's hands. Zoey wouldn't shake hands either if someone had just shed blood and guts with their bare hands.

"Yeah sorry about that." Slight apologized.

"Tomorrow you will be participating in a suicide mission." Mark notified Slight.

"Sounds fun." Slight remarked with a smug smile.

"Then once you return we will have you under study so that we can potentially expand our knowledge of the virus." Mark added. Slight felt indifferent about all of this but this was reminding him a lot of something. Something that was biting at him.

"I can't wait." Slight said. Daniel came from out of the blue with a smile on his face.

"You guys ready for that tour now?" Daniel asked. Zoey was excited to get around this place. It was going to be fun getting to finally be able to call a place home.

"I believe they are." Mark said. Daniel escorted them away.

Daniel showed them all around. The place was huge. There was a gym, a guns cache, A library, multiple stores that contained food, a farm, multiple apartment buildings, A strip club, A car storage, and then the research division. The last stop was at another apartment building. By the time they made it there it was on the brink of night.

"Because I've received special orders I've been instructed to bring you to a vacant building. Try not to make contact with other survivors unless they're named Desmond or Brad. Because you're immune you have the possibility of infecting other civilians." Daniel gave them a key to the building and walked off.

Entering the building the group walked up stairs until they got to the second floor. Using the key on the other doors they opened without a problem. Louis walked into his apartment. Francis entered his. Bill did the same. Next Zoey went to go inside hers but Slight came in with her.

"Slight what are you doing?" Zoey asked.

"What, you're not gonna let me in now Zoe. That's pretty cold." Slight said exaggerated making it seem as if he were hurt.

"No you idiot it's because they're gonna think we're doing something." Zoey explained. Slight smirked and stepped further inside.

"Let them think what they want to think Zoey." Slight said. Zoey rolled her eyes and closed the door behind them. Zoey took off her shoes, Socks, and jacket. Then she went over to the mattress practically jumping on it. Slight washed his hands in the bathroom and came back. Slight got on the bed and couldn't stop staring at Zoey she was just too captivating.

"When things go back to normal what's the first thing you're gonna do Zoe?" Slight asked. Zoey already thought of this countless times already. She would get her film career back on track.

"Start my movie career." Zoey revealed looking up into the ceiling. Slight thought that making movies was hard but most film makers were probably dead so she'd have a good shot. Even if she struggled he would be there for her.

"What kind of movies would you make?" Slight asked interested in her.

"A horror movie about me and you. About how this young girl use to hate Hunters until one day one magical Hunter finds her and it starts the beginning of a beautiful relationship." Zoey said while smiling. Slight wrapped his arms around Zoey and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're mine. All mine. And I'm yours." Slight said cuddling with Zoey. Zoey started to laugh while rolling her eyes. It was silly but charming.

"You're some Romeo." Zoey joked. Slight nibbled on her ear just then. "Ow! Don't do that Slight." Zoey demanded. Slight continued to nibble on her ear but this time more gentle.

"If you don't stop I'm going to hurt you Slight." Zoey said. Slight slapped Zoey on the ass and sat up in the bed.

"Hurt me how?" Slight asked. "Oh my god you're such an idiot." Zoey laughed.

"You know you still owe me right?" Slight said. Zoey knit her brow in confusion.

"How?" Zoey asked.

"You got to finish last time meanwhile Bill had to interrupt me so I never got to finish" Slight responded. Zoey laughed to herself and stretched in bed.

"I'll repay the favor tomorrow right now I want some shut eye."

"I could catch some Z's too." Slight yawned. Sleep took over their bodies. They had come a long way but it was worth it. Zoey slept soundly. Slight rustled in his sleep. Tomorrow was a big day ahead of them, would they be ready?

 _Author's note: I featured Connor Murphy in this story who is a real life person. Some people say he's cocky but he does what he does for entertainment, to inpire and motivate, and for his career. Even though he got screwed in this story I still like him. I look forward to cameoing more real life people. This chapter is not as long as the last chapter but I hope it suffices._


	5. Chapter 5: Having fun around town

Slight is strapped down to a lab table. The needles injecting serum into his arms pull away. At first he feels nothing but then he starts to convulse. Thrashing violently on the table he starts kicking and slapping with his arms and legs. Foaming at the mouth he continues until his body can move no more.

The scientists around him take brief notes while the doctors frantically try to revive him. From nowhere Slight rips off the straps and jumps off the table. A doctor comes from behind trying to sit him down but Slight stabs his claws under his jaw, he can see his claws inside the man's mouth. Another doctor comes to restrain him but he simply swipes the man in the eyes blinding him. A siren goes off on the ceiling blinking red. Running out into the halls he massacres everyone outside the last man to fall is clutching at the door knob slowly falling down as a trail of blood follows him on the door. Leaping through the door scientists with batons run at Slight. One tries to hit Slight in the face with it, Slight grabs it and then upper cut slashes him making him flip backwards. Another one comes and Slight prepares by hitting him in the knee with the baton, he falls to the ground Slight picks him off the ground lifting him above his head and then smashes him to the floor. Another scientist tries running from Slight but is pounced on, his neck is swiftly snapped. The last scientist in the room gets down on his knees.

"No… No!" Picking him up Slight runs down the hall armed guards appear from around the corner and shoot the scientist that Slight is holding in front of him. Throwing the man at the guards they fall over. Slight pounced on one of them using his own gun to shoot him. The other tries to scurry away but Slight slashes his throat open. Picking the guard up Slight throws him into the air, the guard hits the ceiling tearing a hole in it and breaking the lights near the hole. A few sparks go off

Two armed guards appear.

"Stop! We don't want to shoot you!" One of the men scream. Grabbing the barrels of their guns and facing towards each other, Slight Kicks the man on the right with his right leg in the face and then head buds the other man. Letting go of their guns Slight grabs both of the men by the neck and then Slight slams their heads into each other knocking them out cold.

Running down the corridor Slight opens a door to find a woman aiming a gun at his face. She appears reluctant to shoot at him. Slowly Slight stands up and walks towards her equally as slow. Something tells him not to shoot her. Just then the woman fires off a bullet into his shoulder. This cues Slight to raise his hand into the air and wham! Before he hits her Slight wakes up inhaling deeply.

It was just a dream. Or was it? He tries hard to remember but it's all blurry. Trying harder he remembers.

"Slight are you sure you want to do this. I mean if this goes wrong and they can't bring you back to normal what are we gonna do then." The same girl from his dream asks him. 'I had a girlfriend, her name… It was Trish. She looks just like Zoey. Oh god I killed her!' The memory continues to play in his head.

"I need your support on this, the scientists want to turn me into a Hunter because I'm different. I'm immune Trish, once I'm in an infected state they can find a cure for this thing and we can live peacefully like we always wanted to. No more fighting, no more pain, no more suffering, just me and you living the rest of our lives together." Slight explained to Trish leaving her behind heading for the lab. The memory ends there.

'I'm so sorry Trish… If only I had listened to you, you'd still be alive…' Slight grimly thought. The only good side to remembering those painful memories was that he had answers now even if he didn't like those answers they were still going to help him in the long run. 'I need to go for a walk.' Slight was feeling this uneasiness today, he recalled feeling this before and it would always stress him out. This usually happened whenever his hoodie was off. Maybe it was instincts that all Hunter's had that persuaded them to keep their hood on.

"Stay safe Zoey." Slight whispers kissing Zoey on the cheek. Walking out the door Slight puts his hood over his head and travels downstairs.

Zoey awakes on the bed with a gasp. She had just awoken from a terrible nightmare. Why was it always the same one? The dream never pertained from anything but her shooting her own father point blank to prevent him from turning. It made her sick to her stomach every time that dream would happen. Rolling over she notes that Slight is gone, does every man do this?

Getting up Zoey puts her clothes on and leaves. The others are all in their rooms sleeping, but Slight is the only one gone. Searching for him outside the apartment building Zoey sees a group of people surrounding someone.

"You think you're cool wearing that shit." A stranger says amongst the group. "A lot of people died in this world thanks to Hunter's take that garbage off."

"I'm not in a good mood so stop testing me." Slight says almost growling the words out. Someone in the crowd throws something at Slight and then more stuff is thrown from the crowd. A man from the crowd runs up to Slight pulling a gun on him. Slight elbows the man in the nose removing the gun at the same time. Breaking the thing in half Slight slaps the man in the chin with one of the pieces knocking him out, his body falls limp to the ground.

"Get the fuck back!" Slight screams. "Let's make him bleed!" A woman from the crowd yells. Slight readies his claws for them but then Zoey jumps in front of him.

"Stop! He's wearing that because he is a Hunter! Look at his claws." Zoey explains frantically not wanting Slight to get hurt or for him to hurt anyone else. The people in the crowd stop and look confused. Zoey goes up to Slight and signals him to show his teeth. Slight does this and the crowd looks even more confused.

"How is he normal?" Someone from the crowd asks.

"An experiment gone wrong." Slight explains. "Experiment gone wrong?" Zoey questions.

"I'll explain later, let's get out of here." Slight and Zoey leave the speechless crowd to themselves. Walking down the sidewalk Zoey stares at the back of Slight's hood.

"You gonna tell me what you meant by that?" Zoey asks shyly. Sitting down at a bench Zoey takes a seat beside Slight.

"I don't know where to start. This wasn't the first base I've been to. Me and my girlfriend Trish made it to one… She was must have been immune to be close to my immune ass for so long. The researchers there found out I was immune and started studying me. They said that they could find a cure if I was in an infected state... I volunteered to become a Hunter as long as they could find a cure." Slight paused thinking about all of it. Zoey was speechless, he volunteered to become a Hunter. That was crazy. It explained a lot though.

"The experiment left me strong, too strong, super strong. I broke out… Ended up killing a bunch of scientists, doctors, guards, and then my girlfriend Trish…. You remind me so much of her – I guess that's why I was attracted enough to follow you. Do you know what it feels like to kill your own love?" Zoey had tears in her eyes starting to form.

"I do, I'm sorry the same thing happened to you Slight." Zoey says hugging Slight tightly. Slight returns the hug.

"I love you Zoey." Slight says affectionately. Zoey pulls off his hood and stares into his white eyes.

"I love you too Angelo." Zoey returns equally as affectionate with small tears in her eyes. Slight closes his eyes and Zoey does the same, slowly their mouths meet and time stops. Time is frozen as they share a kiss. Slight's hands are placed firmly on Zoey's backside. Zoey's hands are placed on his muscular pecs. The too continue kissing until someone interrupts them.

"Pardon me." A familiar voice calls out. Zoey breaks away from the kiss to find the man with grey hair and an eye patch in combat armor standing before them. His name was Con-? Constantine?

"Sorry to be a pest but I was heading over to your apartment to inform you that the mission would be taking place at night. Meet me at 8 o'clock at the conference room. And here's a watch in case you don't have one." Constantine informs throwing a watch over to Slight. It was a silver colored Rolex watch.

"Thanks I guess." Slight said almost forgetting to say thanks. Constantine left them alone to do as they please. Slight rolled down his hoodie sleeve and put the watch on his left arm.

"You put your hoodie back on? You know that someone could have thought you were Hunter and shot you." Zoey scolds.

"Sorry there's just this aching feeling of stress whenever I don't have it on. I'll take it off but I can't keep it off for hours." Slight said removing his sweater and wrapping the sleeves around his pants buckle.

"How does your hair stay so sexy with that hood on?" Zoey asks amazed. Slight just looked too handsome. His facial hair wasn't too cut but too overblown. It was a perfect stubble. His jawline was beautiful. And his muscles were perfect. This man was everything a girl could ever dream of Zoey thought.

"I don't know actually I think I use to use a lot of hair spray, hair gel, blow drying, and other stuff." Slight was starting to blush he could be confident and smooth and then shy the next. It really did depend on the situation.

"Hey guys general Constantine said I would find you two here. Want me to show you some of the fun activities you can do?" Daniel asked with enthusiasm. He was always looking forward to showing other people a good time and nothing ever made his smile change even a zombie apocalypse couldn't do away his smile.

"Well what activities are there?" Zoey asked.

"There's a basketball court, handball court, shooting range, and strip club/club where people can get on the dancefloor to boogie." Daniel informed. Zoey thought the strip club would be too lewd for a first date. Maybe playing basketball would be fun. 'I bet I can beat him 20 to zip.' Zoey confidently thought with a smirk on her face.

"We'll go to the basketball court." Zoey stated. "Aw what's the matter Zoe you don't wanna go to the old strip club." Slight joked teasing at Zoey.

"Fine you pervert but don't complain at me when you get into a drunken fist fight!" Zoey said playfully.

"Bene." Slight said good in Italian, Zoey had no idea what it meant but she could tell he was happy. Daniel took them to the basketball court. And left them there for twenty minute. The handball court was conveniently right there beside them. Zoey walked through the door but Slight decided that he should climb over the fence for fun. 'Are you kidding me? You're gonna bust your ass!' Slight got to the top of the fence and jumped several feet down landing on his legs doing a nice little roll before coming back on his feet.

"You're such a dumbass I swear." Zoey complained to herself laughing a little. "Sheesh, well excuuuuuuuuse me for trying to have some fun."

"What are you talking about?! We're at the freaking basketball court to have fun!" Zoey yelled. Noticing that everyone was staring at them Zoey's face flushed.

"Let's just get us a ball before you embarrass me any further." Zoey complained. Getting a ball from a rack. Zoey went over to a vacant court.

"My ball first!" Zoey said excited like.

"Fine, game point is twenty. Let's see if you can even make one." Slight smugly said with a giant smirk on his face. Slight checked the ball over to Zoey where she would run past Slight making a layup.

"That's a travel, you need to dribble the ball Zoe."

"Oh…" Slight got into position and waited for Zoey to check the ball at him. Jumping over Zoey's head and soaring through the sky Slight slam dunks the basketball into the net ferociously.

"Fuck yeah!" Slight cheers.

"What!? You can't do that bullshit! That's cheating!" Zoey calls out Slight on his antics and he shrugs.

"There's no rules against not jumping but fine, if you wanted me to go easy on you all you had to do was say so." Slight smugly said, the amount of cockiness that he had on him right now was horrible. It made Zoey want to puke.

Slight passes the ball to Zoey who then checks it back to him. He fakes a shot pretending to shoot Zoey falls for it jumping up, but he quickly side steps her and dribbles over to the hoop making a sexy layup into the net.

"Who's the dumbass now? Dumbass." Slight joked knowing that she would probably be pissed at him for that but it was all fun and games.

"You're a- You're a douchebag!" Zoey yells.

Zoey picks up the ball and checks it over to Slight. Slight dribble the ball over to Zoey, she tries to grab at it but he throws the ball under his right leg and catches it with his right arm. Slight fakes left and Zoey falls for it falling to the floor before she knew it Slight was already taking aim throwing the ball into the net. The game continued the same. Swoosh, swoosh, swoosh swoosh! There's only one more point that Slight needs to make to win.

"Thank you for making this easy Zoey." Slight says with a cocky tone. Zoey reaches for the ball and manages to grab it, dribbling it over to the net she does a layup and scores a point.

"YES! I won! I beat you Slight!" Zoey cheers enthusiastically.

"What!? You only scored one point!?" Slight yells confused as ever.

"Nope I won! You lose! Learn how to play basketball loser!" Zoey says with an even cockier tone, she learned from him how to be a prick so she decided to be one to show him how it feels.

"Come on let's finish this." Slight suggests getting into position.

"Nope, I already won." Zoey teases.

"Can I get a rematch then?" Slight asks hopeful. "Nope." Zoey answers.

Daniel came back to the two. Walking into the court Daniel had a smile as per usual.

"You guys ready to go to the strip club now?" Daniel asked.

"Yes we are, I just beat this loser at basketball." Zoey smugly states.

"What was the score?"

"19-1. I got one." Zoey states smugly.

"What? Well if you guys wanna go to the strip club follow me." Daniel said walking off. Zoey and Slight followed him. It was a pretty long walk but walks gave people something to keep 'em busy. Entering the club Zoey noticed the music electronic music almost immediately. The music was raving all throughout the place. Green, Blue, Red, Purple, whatever color there was, was flashing in lasers around the club.

Slight was gawking at the place but Zoey wanted to get into dancing immediately. Bring Slight by the hand to the electronic/flashing dance floor. The two started to dance. Slight started doing some shuffling, while Zoey danced beside him shaking her hips.

"This place is awesome." Slight said. "What?" Zoey yelled.

"I said this place is awesome!" Slight repeated.

The two continued to dance for what seemed like minutes but were probably hours. Zoey stopped dancing and brought Slight over to the bar where they ordered a few shots.

"Tell me again about how Francis peed his pants." Slight ordered. Zoey laughed to herself after sipping down the shot she was given.

"He one time bumped into a witch and started pissing his pants while screaming like a little girl. He was lucky we weren't that far behind him. He never learns his lesson with witches, but I shouldn't talk that much because I never learn my lesson with Hunters. I use to really hate them before I met."

"I don't know what to say about that." Slight said just then the song careless whisper started playing.

"This song reminds me of you." Zoey revealed with a shy smile.

"Wow! You are something Zoey." Slight laughed. Zoey got up and led Slight to the restrooms. Entering the men's restroom Zoey got into a stall and pulled Slight in. Slight closed the door behind him. Zoey got down on her knees and undid his belt, then she struggled to unbutton and unzip his pants as fast as she could. Pulling down on his Calvin Klein his intimidating member fell out greeting her. Zoey began to stroke slowly, and started licking the head of his member. Slight's head arched back. Zoey started to suck down on his cock and started sucking passionately. Zoey greedily sucked listening to the moans of Slight.

Slight slammed wall beside him twice while grunting loudly. She was pretty good at this. Slight couldn't contain it any longer exploding furiously into Zoey's mouth Slight groaned loudly. It tasted kind of sweet but Zoey preferred not to swallow. Spitting the gooey substance into the toilet Zoey smiled at Slight.

"Favor repaid." Zoey said wiping her lips with her sleeve.  
"That was the best thing I ever had in my life." Slight said gasping in and out between each word. Helping Zoey onto her feet she stepped out of the bathroom where they were both greeted by a group of people who were listening in with smiles on their faces. Zoey and Slight both started blushing and got out of there as fast as they could. Exiting the club Slight checked his Rolex watch to see that it was 4 o'clock.

"That was time well spent" Slight said. Walking down the street with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah that was really fu- You hear that?" Zoey said standing still.

"Gimme your fucking purse." A stranger said from an alleyway. "No way punk." An old man said. Just then the sound of a knife being unsheathed was heard.

Zoey ran into the alleyway and pulled out her M1911 from the back of her pocket.

"Get down!" Zoey demanded. The crook got down on the ground.

"Go get some help sir." Zoey said to the old man. "You wannabe heroes can eat my dick."

"You look like a wannabe biker man so you should shut up." Slight said. "I am a biker smartass."

"What's your name?" Zoey asked.

"It's Tony." Tony said. Just then Zoey remembered the name, it was one of the names that Francis would spew out from time to time when he would talk about his biker days.

"Are you immune Tony?" Zoey asked

"What'd ya mean?"

"How often do you go outside these walls without getting infected?" Slight

"Plenty of times. What's it to ya?" Tony asked.

"Do you know a man by the name of Francis?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah Francis he was in my old biker gang." Tony responded.

"Come with us Tony, quick!" Zoey said.

 _ **Author's note: Felt like making a short chapter before we get into the mission. I have great news. I can show you guys what Slight looks like now.**_

 _ **Here is a link as to how his hair and face looks like scroll down until you see Zac Efron and yes I'm modeling Slight after him lol:**_

 _ **.international/sk/en/home/trendy_looks/mens_hair_styles/trendy-men_ #4**_

 _ **And here is how his body looks:**_

 _ **pin/343821752788623559/**_


	6. Chapter 6: The mission and big news

Tony followed the guy and the girl. He never really trusted anyone but if these two knew Francis then they must have been pretty rad. Running into the apartment building, Bill and the others occupy the lobby.

"Where have you two been? And where did you get that watch Angelo?" Bill questions. Tony enters the building and stares blankly at Francis, Francis does the same. The two run at each other and embrace each other in a hug.

"You survived the apocalypse?" Tony asks surprised to see Francis still alive.

"Lousy vampires couldn't kill me even if they had half a brain!" Francis says with a wide smile.

"Nice to see you're still alive man. You still got your bike?" Tony asks with a grin on his face.

"Nah it's long gone." Francis unfortunately reveals. "No worries, I got a spare one in a garage here." Tony reveals.

"You've got to be kidding me! Today is turning out to be a fantastic!" Francis cheers excitedly. It was a long time since he had last driven a bike, but soon he would be able to feel free like the old days. It was going to be fun as hell.

"You're lucky we found him when we did, he was mugging some old man." Zoey said sternly with a frown on her face.

"I wasn't mugging him I was simply relieving him of all his money." Tony explained while shrugging.

"You still got your biker outfit on too!" Francis gawked. Tony was dressed exactly like Francis. Black boots, leather pants, a white T-shirt, and a black vest, and fingerless leather biker gloves. Tattoos were all over his arms similar to Francis.

"Damn't I thought one Francis was bad enough." Bill mumbles lighting a cigarette he could use one right about now.

"Hey I heard that old man!" Francis scornfully yells. "Sue me." Bill replies inhaling his cigarette.

"At 8 o'clock we have to head over to the conference room for that mission ladies and gentlemen." Slight announces. Zoey didn't like it, something was telling her that something would go wrong but she knew that she couldn't bail out of the mission.

"I don't like how they're calling this a suicide mission." Zoey said letting the others know how she feels.

"I don't think any of us likes it Zoe but we have to get it done." Bill said with a cold tone. "It's our only shot of getting a permanent stay here. Stay strong Zoey, hard work pays off" Bill finished. Slight put his hoodie on and sat down.

"I guess you're right Bill." Zoey said sitting down.

The crew hung out until Daniel came by escorting them to a food storage. Today people were being served chicken and water. At their table they sat eating their food casually figuring they would go back to the apartment later to freshen up before going on the mission. Around the corner Desmond and Brad came over taking a sit with the survivors not looking to happy.

"How was your day guys?" Desmond asks while taking a sip from a water bottle.

"Pretty good so far." Zoey answered. "How was yours?" Zoey asked returning the question to them.

"Trash, they said we can't get V.I.P until we complete some suicide mission with you guys. They wouldn't let us in the club." Brad said darkly. Zoey's brow knit, how come she and Slight were allowed to enter the club and not them? She was starting to think it was thanks to Daniel that they were able to access into the place.

"Oh well that's funny because me and Zoe just went there a few hours ago." Slight remarked staring blankly at the piece of chicken in front of him with no intention of eating it at all. Zoey's eyes widened 'Really Slight?'

"What!? They let you in but not us?! That's a load of bullshit man!" Brad complained, crossing his arms to brood. Desmond laughed.

"Calm down Brad it's not that bad it's just one silly mission. I bet it's easier than they're making it out to be. The only reason why they're labeling it a suicide mission is because they think civilians aren't up to the task." Desmond explained. Everyone felt at ease with Desmond and his response, it made logical sense and seemed encouraging. Zoey compared Desmond with Louis thinking of how the two were both good pep talkers and light hearted people.

"If you ask me it makes no sense that they're having civilians do this when they have a whole army." Bill said coldly huffing his cigarette. Brad uncrossed his arms and looked at Bill.

"It's because the government doesn't want them wasting their resources on some gang, they're expenses are centering on eliminating the infected not gangs. It's much cost friendly to have some run of the mill civilian do it than to waste a precious soldier's life." Brad explained.

"At least when we come back they get to throw a party and we'll be heroes." Slight stated thinking of how much praise they would be getting.

"Don't be naïve Angelo, they're probably gonna take all the credit for themselves…" Bill said coldly while shaking his head.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Bill, these guys seem actually nice." Zoey said with a small piece of chicken in her mouth.

"I have a feeling that the military is gonna shoot us as soon as we try to get back." Francis said sitting with his leg folded over the other. Everyone stared at Francis with frowns on their faces. His words weren't helping their mood at all. At least Bill figured that they'd at least make it out alive.

"What?" Francis asked. Everyone finished their food and went separate ways. Slight wanted to party some more but he figured that they wouldn't be allowed in without Daniel's word.

"Let's go back to the apartment, brush our teeth, get some rest and then do that mission." Bill ordered. Walking down the road the group saw a fist fight going on past a fence, there was a crowd surrounding them on bleachers holding up cash. A few guards within the vicinity. After a couple of blows from the guy in black shorts a man in the ring blew a whistle and the fight stopped. Slight saw this and was immediately intrigued. Perhaps he could get In a fight and earn some cash.

"You're not going to fight Slight, we need you with a clean bill of health for the mission." Zoey said firmly putting her hands on Slight jaw and turned it back to the road. She didn't want to see his face get bruised over some stupid fight. Or to see him get badly beaten, this mission was making her worry too. If he got hurt they would be a pretty far distance from any Medkits. What could she do to help? Having a loved one in a world like this was too troublesome.

"Wait guys I wanna check out Tony's spare motorcycle." Francis yipped. Francis saw their faces and was guessing they didn't want to go but Louis decided to stick up for Francis.

"He must really be wanting to see since he's a biker and all and he hasn't driven one in a long time. How would you guys feel if you had the chance to rekindle your passion after a long time and someone said no?" Louis argued defending Francis. Zoey was reluctant to go see this new motorcycle at first but Louis made a good point. If she had the chance to start film making or watch films here and the group shut her down she would feel terrible.

"Alright fine, but don't take your sweet time inspecting it Francis." Bill said. "Take us to this garage Tony, if there's any short cuts take 'em. I don't want to waste any time."

Tony led the group to the garage. Only a select few of people had access to this garage, and that was because only a select few of people owned vehicles.

"How did you manage to get two cycles in here?" Francis asked.

"The other cycled belonged to a friend who died. He's doing wheelies in heaven now." Tony unfortunately revealed. Walking over to two cycles that were covered by some sort of white blanket Tony ripped it off to reveal two beautiful Harley-Davidson motorcycles. Francis's mouth dropped it had been such a long time since he had seen one of these. Zoey could swear she saw tears starting to form in his eyes as he smiled kneeling down with his hand rubbing the seat. 'He's staring at the thing like it's a freaking Christmas present!' Zoey thought.

"I can't wait to ride this. I wanna hear her purr as I rev her up." Francis said getting up to sit down on it. Starting the motorcycle the thing started to purr loudly. Francis revved up the motorcycle and it vroomed so loud that Zoey could feel the vibrations in her chest.

"When you two ride this thing are you gonna be wearing helmets?" Bill asked. "Helmets are for sissies." Francis quickly replied. Bill rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Hey Tony remember when we use to ride around town flipping off cops and doing all other sorts of stuff?" Francis asked.

"Yeah man those were the days." Tony replied thinking back to all the trouble they use to get into.

"Are you two assholes finished jerking off to your motorcycles?" Bill asked smoking his cigarette.

"Wow Bill you make it sound like loving motorcycles is a crime!" Francis retorted. "It should be when you're this obsessed." Bill murmured.

After Francis was done checking out the bike they went back to the apartment where they would relax for a few more hours. Slight checked his watch it was 5 o'clock. Slight could smell Zoey's scent and it was driving him crazy not being near her. He could also feel her presence. Any human within close vicinity to him he could sense like infected. Slight traveled upstairs and went into Zoey's room.

"Zoe you there?" Slight asked checking for her. No answer came. Opening the bathroom door he found Zoey brushing her teeth without the lights off.

"Zoey." Slight called out. Zoey jumped in place and quickly turned to see Slight standing behind her. Placing her hand on her chest she could feel how fast her heart was beating. Now she knew how Bill felt.

"You scared the hell out of me! Next time knock!" Zoey warned.

"Scusa." Slight apologized in Italian. Zoey finished brushing her teeth and tried walking past Slight before she could she was pulled into his chest where Slight would kiss her. His long tongue bravely ventured into her mouth and hers followed his lead.

"Your mouth tastes very minty." Slight said finishing the kiss.

"Thanks… I guess?" Zoey said walking over to the bed to relax. Slight wondered how he would propose if he could. He wasn't actually serious about marrying her, but if he could he wondered what it would be like.

"What are you thinking about Angelo?" Zoey asks firmly from the bed.

"How I'd propose to you if I could." Slight reveals with a small smirk on his face sitting on the side of the bed.

"… How would you propose to me?" Zoey questioned shyly.

"That would spoil all the fun, I would want to be a surprise." Slight got closer to Zoey and whispered into her ear. "Ti amo." Zoey smiled guessing it probably meant something sweet.

"It means I love you." Slight explained. Just then Zoey felt sharp pain.

"Ugh!" Her hands placed tightly around her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Slight asked very attentively.

"My –stomach! It hurts." Zoey revealed. Slight couldn't bare seeing her in any sort of pain. Slight took off her Jacket and began to rub her belly. After a while the belly rub helped soothe the pain a little bit but it was still there, coming and then going.

"Thanks Slight, that helped a bit. I hope that doesn't happen again during the mission." Zoey said rubbing her stomach. Slight checked his watch and saw that it was only 5:30.

"I think we should get some rest for a bit." Slight said. Zoey closed her eyes and fell asleep. Slight closed his eyes and got up every few minutes to check his watch.

Slight awoke to see his watch was at 7:40. Getting out of the bed Slight lightly shook Zoey until she woke and showed her his watch. The two got out of the room and went to wake the others. Getting outside it took them a few minutes of walking to make it to the conference room but they did it.

"Everyone ready?" Bill asked. Everyone nodded so they stepped into the building. Walking upstairs to the second floor the group stopped as Bill looked at the door.

"Here goes nothing." Opening the door there was a man on the floor being whipped by Constantine, Jack, and Mark by their belts. All three of them were going at it not giving the guy a single chance for rest. Zoey pinched herself to see if she was still dreaming. Slight didn't understand what was going on so he decided to be the first to speak up.

"Ahem, what the fuck is going on?" Slight asked the men. They stopped whipping him and turned to Slight.

"The situation is far worse than we've imagined. It turns out that these so called K-Two members have stolen valuable shipments that were coming to this base. We were just teaching this pathetic excuse of a man a lesson because he was the one in charge of that shipment being transported from his base to ours." Mark explained casually putting on his belt back on. Bill was flabbergasted, these were the people they were going to be taking orders from?

"It seems that you've come early so let us discuss the plans." Jack said whipping out blueprints of another building.

"Here's what we know so far from informants of ours… Their headquarters has three generators. Exploding one of them will trigger a deadly explosion." Jack admitted. Zoey thought explosions were over rated but who cares.

"Next we need someone to find their stash of cocaine and to bring the coke back to us. Lastly we'll need to find that missing shipment and to evoke it over to us. Constantine I'll let you assign the roles." Mark said. Just then Desmond and Brad walked in.

"Great you two will be in charge of causing a distraction that includes you…" Constantine said pointing to Slight.

"As for you three…" Constantine said thinking hard while pointing to Zoey, Bill, and Louis.

"Your job will be to place a C4 on one of the generators and to recover that lost shipment." Constantine said stroking his beard.

"Now you two biker boys will be assigned the role of retrieving the coke for research purposes." Constantine finished. Zoey didn't like her job what if she got caught in the explosion.

"No one goes in until we are sure that more than half of the members of K-Two are out fighting Desmond and Brad and Slight. Brad and Desmond will go in first to start shooting, meanwhile you Slight, I need you be stealthy." Slight's face lit up

"Now does anyone need a ride?" Constantine asked.

"No me and Tony are good." Francis answered. "You already know we got ourselves hot whips." Desmond added.

"Alright Slight you will be escorted to the top of the building via a chopper. Meanwhile you three will be sent in through Humvees to the side where you will enter this door." Constantine said with his finger on the blue prints.

"Francis and you, you'll both enter this Bunker here through this hatch. The coke should be stored down there. And as for you Desmond and Brad, you two have to fight them from the front. No one goes in until Desmond and Brad are being attacked." Constantine said fixing his slick back hair.

"We're all going to equip you in advanced combat armor. If a bullet hits you, you should be able to take a couple dozen more." Constantine said throwing a gun over to Zoey. Zoey's eyes widened as the gun fumbled in her hands almost dropping.

"W-What do you want me to do with this?" Zoey asked confused.

"Shoot me in the chest." Constantine ordered. "What?" Zoey asked. Everyone looked confused except for Mark and Jack.

"Shoot me!" Constantine demanded. Zoey aimed her gun. Slowly her finger squeezed the trigger. She didn't want to hurt him.

"If I die I already lived my life, stop embarrassing yourself and fire." Constantine demanded. Zoey shot off a bullet as a white streak of fire zoomed into Constantine. He took the shot like a champ smirking confidently.

"In this armor you're practically bullet proof, and the helmets we'll be giving you is bullet proof." Constantine stated.

Everyone was suited up in the surprisingly light weight gear. Except for Slight who refused it, claiming it would slow him down and that he needed to have his hood on. All of them carried suppressed M16's except for Desmond and Brad as they were needed to start a distraction. Slight of course was the only outlier being that he had no weapon. It was ironic seeing that he was their secret weapon.

Bill liked Constantine. He was a classy gentleman. His eyepatch was interesting too. He just seemed like someone Bill would be friends with.

"If you donn't mind me asking, how did you lose that eye of yours." Bill asked. Constantine held his hand on the eyepatch. "My dead brother's headshot hit me in the eye, my headshot hit him in between the eyes." Constantine explained darkly with a frown on his face while looking at the ground.

"Me and him know how it feels to lose your own family member to your own hands. It's ok." Zoey said to Constantine addressing herself and Slight.

"Thank you. I still miss him but I know I did the right thing. Putting him out of his misery was the best option." Constantine replied.

"Wow I never knew this about you three. Remind me to have your files updated ." Mark said taken back by their shared woes. Bill, Tony, Desmond, and Brad left seeing that they had their own means of transportation. Zoey, Slight, Bill, and Louis were escorted by Constantine to their personal garage. The place had no roof and had access gates paired with barbwire. Constantine waited for a pilot to fly Slight away. When the man came Constantine left Slight and escorted Zoey and the others to a humvee. Driving Constantine went up to the access gates to exit.

"Zoey. You said you lost a family member?" Constantine asked making a turn.

"Yes. My father…. He asked me to do it, he was infected. I blame myself for what happened. If my parents weren't arguing about me they would have spotted the zombie before it was too late." Zoey revealed holding in tears. She didn't want to let her tears fall out.

"I understand how you feel Zoey. You're very strong woman, don't let anyone convince you otherwise. Blaming yourself isn't what they would want you to do." Constantine said with a father like tone. Zoey liked this man. He was like a second Bill.

"What about Slight?" Constantine asked curiously after a minute of driving. He was getting close to the front walls.

"He…. He- When he transformed he went on a killing spree… He met his girlfriend and… Killed her. He blames himself for it too. When he spoke about it he sounded so depressed, I feel horrible for him." Zoey almost cried while telling the story it made her very sad. It reminded her of herself. Bill felt bad for the three of them. This world really stole a lot from people. This wasn't the first time he heard Zoey's story, but it was the first time he was hearing about Slight's backstory. They had no business experimenting on that young man. Louis had a few tears in his eyes that he was trying his best to contain. It made him wish he could change the past to save them.

"You two may seem unlucky, but you are lucky that fate has brought you to one another. Fate may have taken a family member from you but it has given you a new one." Constantine replied while stopping the Humvee. Zoey took his words into consideration. He was right, without all of this she was sure she would have never met Slight, Bill, Louis, Or Francis. They were such good friends, and she was sure that Slight may have been the one. Bill wondered why Constantine stopped the Humvee until he pulled out a cigar and lit it with a match. Putting the cigar in his mouth he was ready to drive again.

Pulling up to the side of the K-Two building the members noticed that it was a small military hideout that was abandoned. Brad and Desmond were already at the front. Parking their cars sideways the two took cover and shot off a few rounds at the building. At first there was nothing but then huge amounts of men started pouring out of the building. Shooting them down like dominoes was easy. And when they started to return fire the only parts of their body that wasn't in cover was their heads which was shielded by bulletproof helmets.

Francis and Tony heard the sounds of gunshots and decided that it was time. Getting of their bikes the two carefully traversed over to the hatch. Opening it they were greeted with a ladder. Moving down the ladder the two looked down seeing a small light. It was pretty dark down here.

The hooded agent of darkness stands tall viewing the carnage below. Like an omen of shadows the infernal knight drops down to the ground. Surrounded by comforting blackness the Hunter stalks his first prey. The sounds of gun fire would mask the sound of his wicked foot steps. Running over into the light to his prey he drops the targets gun from behind and engages him in a choke hold.

Bringing the victim into the shadows he squeezes tightly against the mans neck.

"Gack!" The man says frightened. Snapping the mans neck Slight picks up the body and throws it over in front of the building where a few witnesses gawk at the body. "Damn't we gotta find out who did this." The clever Hunter hears with his advanced and tuned ears.

A few of the K-Two members step bravely into the shadows. The hooded knight figures that their dumb decision was made thinking that the shadows were their friend… They were going to be proven dead wrong.

Zoey saw traces of gun fire in the shadows as the guns fire lit the place up like a Christmas tree. Some of the gun fire was mysteriously disappearing. She knew that it had to be Slight. The crew hopped out of the car and moved quickly. There were more gunshots then ever now. Zoey's heart was beating fast wondering if they'd get into a gunfight themselves.

Entering the building Constantine led them down a corridor.

"Help." Somebody called out. It sounded like someone from Texas. The group turned a corner to find A group of four.

"Hi, pleasure meeting ya but can you please untie us?" The larger man asked. Constantine took out his knife and gave it to Zoey. Moving down with Bill and Louis tailing behind him. Untying the group Zoey put the knife in the sheath that came with her gear.

"Thanks, name's Coach. This asshole's named Nick, her name is Rochelle, and this crazy man is named Ellis." Coach greeted.

"Howdy." Ellis said.

"My name's Zoey it's nice to meet you but I have to keep moving." Zoey said. Zoey walked away and found her friends taking cover behind sandbags. Above them was a catwalk that circled the whole room, from the end of the room was a ladder and men on the cat walk shooting at them. Zoey ran into cover.

"Zoey return their fire!" Constantine ordered. Zoey shot off a few rounds, the attention was on her now. A bullet hit her in the head making her fall back. Louis saw that the attention and agro was on Zoey so he popped out of cover to fire.

"Someone grab Zoey!" Louis said. Bill grabbed Zoey and pulled her in.

"Louis I'll distract them aim for the chest!" Constantine pulled out two pistols and dived in the air to the left. Shooting bullets into two men at the same time Constantine watched as their line of sights directed onto him. This was Louis's chance. Shooting some of the men in the chest more came into the room. Constantine rolled back into cover. Zoey shot off but got back in cover hearing a bullet whiz past her head Zoey suddenly cringed. 'My stomach!' The pain was too much to handle.

"Er… Ugh… God damn't"Zoey yipped in pain. Bill saw this and decided Zoey should stay down. One of her hands was on her stomach so this clued Bill to think that Zoey had gotten shot in the stomach.

"Practically bulletproof my ass, Zoey stay down. We'll come for you later." Bill said. Constantine despite the fact that he was the only one without a helmet on ran out firing shots into the last of the men. He knew he had to get back to base fast then if Zoey was hurt.

"No! Wait for me, I'm not out yet." Zoey said getting up slowly. She didn't want to seem weak to her team. The group climbed up the ladder, of course Zoey was the slowest of them. Constantine had a smile on his face seeing that one of the men he shot was still alive.

"Hi my name's Constantine the reason I lost my eye is due to a gunshot what's yours?" Constantine asked with a twisted smile on his face.

"What?" The young K-Two member questioned. Just then Constantine sent his knife into the young man's eye.

"Oh fuck!" Louis said turning around to vomit. Watching a live non infected human be hurt like that was wrong. Bill was wrong this man was darker than he was, slightly demented.

"My eye, ah shit you stabbed me in the eye." The gangster cried out. Zoey didn't feel bad for him. K-Two members were baby killers. Constantine sheathed his knife and picked the man up by the throat. Slamming him into the wall Constantine got up close in the man's face.

"Tell me where that shipment is or else you'll be putting your testicles up for betting you little fuck." Constantine angrily whispered.

"I'm not telling you shit." The man said. Zoey was getting impatient her stomach was hurting and she wanted to get home.

"Because I like you Zoey I'll let you handle this section of the interrogation. Constantine stopped choking the man and walked back. Zoey didn't need to know rocket science to know how to hurt someone. Zoey aimed her gun at his head but then lowered the gun and shot. The man fell to the floor.

"FUCK" the man screamed with his hands on his pelvis. Zoey's shot had landed on one of his testicles

"Tell us where the shipment is!" Zoey demanded loudly through gritted teeth. The pain in her stomach made her want to waste no time at all. Bill and Louis were taken back at how aggressive these two were

"I promise to let you go if you tell us where the shipment is." Constantine swore. The man cradled side to side with his eyes closed with tears streaming down his face.

"Screw… You…" The man said. Constantine had enough, kicking him in the face he grabbed his arm while he was stunned and fractured it. The man howled in pain.

"A right then downstairs…." The man wheezed. Constantine put his pistol in the mans mouth and blew his brains out.

"That was for making me wait." Constantine said walking off with Zoey behind him. Bill and Louis stood still flabbergasted.

"…But he promised not-" Louis ended short as Bill grabbed him so they could catch up.

Francis walked down the hall opening the door he saw square cages dozens of them. Each containing two or three witches.

"Fuck my life…" Francis said. Just then all the cages erupted witches from them slashing for Francis and Tony.

"I hate witches!" Francis screamed as he ran back to the ladder. Tony's arm was cut off in one blow. Since when were witches this strong! Tony climbed the ladder behind Francis as fast as he could. This was a job for Slight.

The hooded knight picked up a bottle and got to a corner. Smashing it on the ground one of the K-Two members turned and walked slowly to the corner. It was too dark to see anything. Slight primed his claws for divine mayhem. When the man rounded the corner Slight slashed his throat and then pulled him by the arm swinging his face into the wall. Throwing the man on the floor. Slight looked the man in the eyes. Those terrifying ghostly eyes would be the last thing he would see before dying. Head butting the man he knocked out slowly bleeding out.

"Left for dead." Slight mocked. Slight could sense two familiar heart beats, scents, and presence. Turning to the side he saw Francis and Tony.

Running over to them Francis and Tony seemed like they had seen a ghost.

"We can't go back down there! Can you do it?" Francis begged. He was terrified of witches and there were just too many to handle.

"Sure, why not. You two go help with Brad and Desmond." Slight ordered. Slight asked them where the hatch was and they pointed him in the direction of it. Slight jogged over to the hatch opened it and then jumped down. The free fall felt amazing with the wind hitting his body. Landing hard on one knee, Slight saw a bunch of wandering witches. They seemed upset as usual but something was different…

They felt more powerful. Like something inside them changed them. Looking at one of them she seemed paler than usual and had purple veins instead of normal colored veins. Whatever it was that was making them stronger Slight wanted it. He craved it. Back when Slight was normal he always sought for power.

Slight passed by the witches casually. It always made him feel weird knowing that they always wore barely anything. Some of the witches looked genuinely pretty. Slight continued to move until he found an unarmed K-Two member asleep. Slight lightly slapped the man and he woke up in his chair.

"Oh shit!" The man said falling back in his chair and scurrying backwards. Fighting hunters alone and UNARMED was a scary thing to think about.

"Tell me where the Coke is and we won't have a problem." Slight said.

"It's right here!" The man said handing over six baggies of coke. Slight seemed pleased but he needed answers.

"Why all these witches." Slight asked looking back at them.

"They like the smell of sugar and Cocaine. We decided to make use of their presence by experimenting on them." The gangster said. Slight walked backwards out the door and then came back with a witch in his hands. The witch seemed furious and began to lash out at the gangster.

"Get a room you two." Slight joked. Slight left and began jumping, as soon as he was about to fall he would grab the ladder and then repeat. Leaping in the air for the last time Slight climbed up out of the hatch and investigates for Francis and Tony. In the distance he could see them in a firefight with the gangsters.

Leaping in the air Slight landed onto a K-Two member hearing a satisfying crunch sound. Sending his claws into the mans jugular he ripped his claw out spraying blood all over the side of them. Picking up his rifle Slight ran over to the next target, threw the rifle over his neck and then strangled him with it. Slight pulled once more until the man knocked out, then he let the man fall, aimed the gun and shot him. Dropping the rifle on the body. Slight jumped at the building, hitting the building with his legs he pushed off flipping backwards majestically landed on a gangster. His hands snapped the fools neck and Slight twirled finally landing.

Slight ran up to random gangster and wrapped his hands around his stomach. Performing a German suplex on the man. Slight picked him off the ground, raised him in the air, and then slammed his back into his knee hearing a lovely snap noise.

Tony and Francis decided that their armor was good enough to storm the remaining gangster forces. Running at them Francis pushed back a K-Two member with his gun making him fall to the ground. Blasting him dead. Francis looked for the next sorry chump. The two men took multiple shots in their armor. Turning back they saw a gangster reloading his uzi.

Shooting him in the leg Francis walked up to him and so did Tony. Blasting him both at the same time the two continued to shoot at his dead corpse spraying blood all over the floor. Once they were done with him they noticed Brad and Desmond coming up behind them to help. Francis led the way and the deathsquad finished off the remaining K-Two members.

Zoey stared blankly at the crates of syringes containing purple substances. 'What is this stuff?' The crate was labeled Arsenic Ivy.

"What is all this?" Zoey asked curiously. Constantine looked at her and sighed.

"Combat steroids. Made for infected." Constantine explained coldly. Bill didn't understand why infected would have to have steroids but there was an invention for everything these days. Zoey stared amazed at the steroids. The idea of infected working out popped in her head but she quickly dismissed that idea.

"I'll grab one of these, you grab the other Louis." Bill said. Louis was too distracted with his mouth hanging open.

"PILLS HERE!" Louis said grabbing pills and proceeding to gulf down the pills.

"God damn't Louis…" Bill said. Once Louis was done dining on pills he helped pick up the crates. Zoey cringed her stomach was giving her painful aches. 'What's happening to me?' Bill saw this and thought that the "bullet" she got shot with must have hurt. Little did he know that Zoey was aching for no reason.

"Let's go find that generator." Constantine said. Finding the generator was easy but it was guarded by a bunch of loose witch.

"I know how to handle this." Constantine said. Pulling out a baggie of sugar he threw it over down a hall to where the witches chased after it.

"Here's the generator. I'm going to place a C4 and then we're gonna get the heck outta here." Constantine said. The group ran out of there and met up with the pair of survivors from before.

"Hey could you get us out of here, we don't know where to go!" Coach said frantically.

Outside Francis, Tony, Desmond, Brad, and Slight were having a sophisticated discussion on whether or not it was ok for Slight to have made love to Zoey.

"I don't know man. What if she got infected." Brad said.

"All of us on this mission is immune." Francis explained.

"If you ask me it was pretty stupid. I know you're handsome and you probably wanna work your magic on her but she could have gotten pregnant." Desmond said.

"Come on guys how long has it been since you've caught some ass. If I had the chance to bang I would too." Tony defended.

Just then they saw the doors open up to reveal Zoey, Bill, Louis, Constantine, and a whole other group of survivors.

"I'm gonna have to give them a ride so you three will have to get a ride from the others." Constantine said. Zoey watched a Bill and Louis asked Desmond and brad for a ride. The Humvee only fit Ellis, Rochelle, and Nick seeing that Constantine was a driver so Coach left out. Coach got a ride from Francis. Zoey realized that either her or Slight had to get a ride from Tony leaving one of them stray.

"I'm not getting a ride from Tony." Zoey said.

"Me neither we can walk the rest of the way." Slight said.

"Constantine got out of his Humvee and gave Zoey a detonator. Then walked back into the Humvee and drove off. The others drove off too leaving Slight and Zoey behind.

"We should try out that gym they have." Zoey said.

"Working out is useless to me my body is stuck this way. And besides I don't feel like comparing myself to others right now." Slight answered.

"What do you mean?" Zoey asked concerned.

"I would always watch other guys in the gym and compare myself to them. I would get so pissed off when I couldn't lift as much as someone else. I pushed myself almost everyday so that I could be the best." Slight said walking casually with Zoey.

"Well looks like you did a good job Slight. You're the best in my book." Zoey cheered him up. She didn't want Slight to feel bad, and it made her pained to hear this.

"When we get back to base I wanna sleep on a bed and have you by my side." Slight said. Zoey smiled involuntarily. It was going to be a long walk to base but at least it would be an intimate one.

Zoey detonated the building and the huge explosion roared loudly. Debris flew everywhere. It was a good thing they were a few blocks away from that.

Zoey and Slight made it to the base. The detectors went off as usual and the two walked casually through the area. Making it back to the apartment building Zoey went to her room and took off the gear. It was a good thing they stored her clothes her before she left. Zoey was only in a white T-shirt and pink panties. Slight took off his shirt and Zoey admired his perfect V-line structure on his abs. Slight took out a purple syringe and Zoey gasped.

"Oh my god how did you get that!?" Zoey asked. Slight explained to Zoey that he had picked it off from Louis and that he was going to use it.

"No! What if it hurts you?" Zoey asked. Slight raised the syringe to his pec and Zoey stared eyes widened.

"Angelo Russo don't you dare inject yourself with that." Zoey ordered. Slight stabbed the syringe into his pec and Zoey gasped. His muscles began to flex, they turned even leaner and his veins were even more apparent now, they started to turn purple, next his skin turned paler.

"Grrrrr" Slight growled slamming his fist into the wall cracking it.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Zoey said slapping Slight. Slight grabbed Zoey and started kissing her passionately. His touch made her feel warm. How could she stay mad at someone who was this good at kissing. Slight stopped the kiss and nibbled on her lip. 'Ow!' Zoey thought. Slight lowered his lips and began to suck on her neck.

"Slight you shouldn't- have done that." Zoey whispered with her head arched back looking up at the ceiling with her eyes closed. Slight raised his lips to her ears.

"Everything's gonna be alright. I'm here for you." Slight whispered into her ear. His warm breath soothing her. Slight resumed sucking on her neck.

"Angelo…" Zoey whispered. "Angelo." Zoey moaned. Slight nibbled on her neck and Zoey moaned again. Slight put his forehead to his. Their warm breaths mingled together.

"Ti amo." Slight whispered. Slight cupped her breasts in both hands and started playing with them while kissing Zoey. Just then Zoey cringed and stepped back.

"What's wrong?" Slight asked worried that he did something to upset her.

"My stomach… The pain…" Zoey mustered out. Slight picked her up and ran out the door shirtless. Zoey was amazed at how fast he was. The sudden course of action that he took attracted her. Zoey watched as Slight brought her to a marine.

"Whoa man, nice gains." The marine said.

"I need to know where the nearest hospital is." Slight said. The marine pointed towards the right and Slight took off bolting faster than ever. A building got in their way so Slight jumped over it landing on grass he continued to run. His strength seemed doubled! No way could he have jumped like that before. Slight seemed to be picking up more speed running down the road. People on the sidewalks turned to see a fast shirtless man carrying a woman run faster than an Olympic runner.

A small deli got in the way so Slight jumped over it. The amount of speed he had was miraculous. Slight saw the hospital and jumped over a tall distance landing on the sidewalk. Entering the hospital Zoey realized she was only in a shirt and pink panties. 'How embarrassing!' Zoey thought. A nurse came up to her.

"What seems to be the problem?" The nurse asked confused.

"Stomach pains." Zoey answered. After sometime of waiting in a doctors room a doctor came. After a few minutes of investigating the doctor smiled.

"Just as I've suspected you're pregnant." The doctor revealed. Zoey's face turned pale white.

"Damn, looks like my pull out game was mad weak." Slight joked. Zoey's face turned from white to red seeing that Slight was revealing such intimate things with the doctor.

"It appears so my friend. This is what happens when you can't keep it in your pants." The doctor joked.

Zoey was shocked. Getting pregnant in a zombie apocalypse? This was too much. Getting pregnant was something she never thought of getting. It made her feel weird. But she was excited. And she was hapoy to know that Slight was the father.

Slight held Zoey's hand.

"I guess this is the next step of our relationship." Slight said.

"I guess you're right." Zoey said. The doctor left and Zoey and Slight were left alone to kiss passionately.


	7. Chapter 7: Dark things to come

Staying at the hospital bed Zoey saw a man in a wheel chair roll in.

"Hi, I'm your hospital neighbor." The man said.

"Hello, I'm Zoey." Zoey said.

"My name is Tom, I use to be an engineer, those detectors outside were my invention."

"If you don't mind me asking why are you here?" Zoey asked curiously.

"Someone squeezed my balls until they turned into jelly." Tom revealed. Zoey gasped, it must have been that marine who said he was going to do it before.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Zoey said. Slight woke up and checked his watch it was 2 o'clock. Zoey saw that Slight was up and was pleased.

"How do you feel Slight?" Zoey asked. 'I should be the one asking you that.' Slight thought. Slight stood up and flexed his arms.

"I can feel it coursing through my veins. The power… It feels good, really good." Slight said. Zoey didn't like it at all. The eagerness he had to inject himself, how he was getting intoxicated off the power, how he had no regrets. Francis appeared with Bill and Louis. Zoey figured Tony was at the hospital too.

"What happened Zoey?" Bill asked. Slight looked down in embarrassment with an awkward smile while Zoey answered.

"I'm pregnant." Zoey explained. Bill shook his head and Louis and Francis were taken back. Bill knew something like this would happen after all they were both two young kids.

"At least you're at a safe place to have on. Do they know who the father is?" Bill joked.

"Bill!" Zoey said as everyone laughed. Constantine appeared suddenly and Slight knew what he was here for.

"We need your cooperation Angelo. We're going to study you carefully." Constantine said. Slight got up and walked out. Zoey didn't like that he wasn't going to be by her side.

"Whoa Zoey your stomach! It wasn't like that before!" Zoey noticed and gasped. This was happening fast too fast.

"Angelo we know you've injected the combat serum into your body based on your looks. This is good because we were going to do so anyway." A scientist said.

"Right now we're going to be testing your capabilities. Pick up any object you see." The doctor said.

Slight looked at all the objects. There was heavy barbell . Slight picked it up with both hands and curled it seemingly easy.

"That's a thousand pounds you're lifting there." The scientist said. Slight was hearing the man's voice through a speaker and was assuming he was being watched by the camera scoping him out. Slight walked up to a truck and lifted it up relatively easy.

"Wow that's at least four thousand pounds. Good work." The scientist remarked.

Next Slight was taken to a lab table where the scientists took samples of his blood. A prisoner was brought into the room and a small sample of blood was injected into him. Nothing happened.

"Interesting…" The scientist said. After a week of testing they couldn't seem to find a cure.

"How long has it been?" Slight asked. While the doctor was speaking with Slight. Constantine and Mark discussed.

"Let's have a meeting at the conference room with his friends." Constantine said. The meeting was set up rather quickly. Constantine and Mark left the room to get some paper work meanwhile Jack and his friend sat down at the table.

Zoey, Bill, Francis, and Louis entered. Zoey was no longer pregnant . Right now the baby was being taken care of by the group of survivors they had met. The infection must have sped up the burth process Zoey thought. Zoey's eyes widened to see Jack and some man in a white duit snorting lines of cocaine.

"What the hell is this what you had us steal that for?!" Zoey interrogated. Jack wiped his nose and shook his head.

"Witches are attracted to it." Jack said. The man beside him laughed.

"Hello I'm Victor Corleone a legitimate business man." Corleone revealed. Zoey was getting bad vibes from this man.

"I heard you're the woman who sweeped Angelo off his feet." Corleone said. He had a New Yorker accent on him.

"How do you know Angelo?" Zoey asked with a frown on her face.

"He used to work for me, robbed banks, killed guys I didn't like, partook in some of my drug dealings to guard my dealers. He was a good worker." Victor revealed. Zoey had never heard of this! He sounded worse than Francis, he actually killed people before the apocalypse! 'Why did he hide this?'

"Me and Angelo are going to have a serious talk when I see him!" Zoey huffed. Bill didn't want this ruining their relationship.

"Zoey it's his past. Most people who survived have similar back stories. You love Angelo but you have to realize that not all people are saints." Bill persuaded. Zoey had to admit he was somewhat right but she was still going to have a talk with Slight.

"I'm still not happy." Zoey said.

"Look after the apocalypse ends you can live like a queen with the amount of stacks that he'll be bringing home." Victor argued. He had guessed that she already knew but he was wrong. She had no idea he was in the mafia before talking with Victor.

"I want to see my Zoey." Slight pleaded.

"In time you will. Today while we examine your dna and blood we are going to be asking you some questions." The scientist said harshly.

"I already answered my share of questions I want to see my Zoey." Slight said.

"Can you sense other infected." The scientist asked indifferently with no hint of emotion.

"Yes…" Slight said. He never felt this tired before. They had been working him day and night without stop or rest. The light was beginning to hurt his eyes.

"What kind of infected are in the other room?" The scientist asked not caring about the tiredness in Slight's voice.

"A witch… A smoker." Slight answered with his eyes closed. He was lying on the ground. Even with his enhanced strength he still somehow felt sore. Was that even possible? Could infected feel tiredness after extreme conditioning? Maybe not regular infected but perhaps sentient infected.

"How do you know?" The scientist asked. "A tingling sensation in my head." Slight answered.

"How is your scent capabilities?" The scientist questioned.

"Exceptional." Slight replied.

"Can you tell who's behind you based on scent?" The scientist questioned.

"Guy with the blond hair from before. He brushed his teeth." Slight answered sniffing the air.

"How is your sight?" The scientist asked clearing his throat.

"It's better than yours." Slight said pushing himself off the floor. His spirit had regained his composure.

"Look to the left. I mean right. Good. Say each letter until you can't read." The scientist ordered. There was a hole in the wall with a sheet of paper in it. Slight walked back to the other end of the room and read every single letter.

"Nice. You may shower and return back to your friends." The scientist said. Slight went to the showers and took his tooth brush out of his locker. Brushing his teeth in the shower Slight washed his muscles. It felt powerful having Arsenic Ivy flowing through his veins.

Constantine and Mark came back with files on Slight. They sat down at the table and faced the group of survivors.

"We are sorry to inform you all but so far we've found nothing with Angelo. We're studying his dna but we can't find anything. We're close to something I can feel it." Mark revealed. Zoey was the most disappointed out of all of them but it was only a week so far. It would take time before finding a cure. Today we want you to give Victor Corleone a tour of the base. Daniel wasn't feeling well today.

Victor Corleone had good looks after all he was only in his fforties His slick back hair, with Aviator sunglasses, with a white suit amplified his persona. Zoey really didn't like the fact that she was going to have to give some snorting coke addict a tour of the place.

Zoey led the way to the basketball court being that she was the only one who knew how to get there. Victor walked up to the basketball rack and picked up a ball.

"Watch this!" Victor said with a toothy grin. He threw the ball with one hand and it reached all the way to the net scoring in. Victor jumped in the air cheering but then a ball hit him.

"Sorry man." The stranger said. Victor grabbed him by the collar and coiled his fist back.

"Do you know who the fuck I am. Test me again motha fucka." Corleone said practically spitting with each bark. The group of survivors had to pull Corleone off of the guy before anyone got hurt. Bringing him to the gym Victor put 180 pounds on the barbell and went under it to bench press. Louis was spotting him. Victor was the type who loved to show off. Slowly but surely he raised the weight. Doing this nine more times Victor stopped.

"Show me what else you got." Victor requested. The group took him to the shooting range. Victor grabbed a Desert Eagle and shot the target from far away in the head. He was surprisingly good.

"No more Mr. Nice guy." Victor said shooting the targets. Victor spun the gun on his finger and stopped spinning every time he was about to shoot. Victor picked up an M16 and started going nuclear on the targets. Bill and Zoey thought it was over kill, while Louis and Francis thought it was pretty fun.

"You should have paid off your loans!" Victor said shooting the target repeatedly riddling it with bullets everywhere. 'Hey I have an idea! Let's take this unstable drug addict and give him a gun! Great idea Francis!' Zoey thought sarcastically. How could Angelo stand this guy.

"Take me somewhere else now please." Victor asked kindly. Zoey took him to the strip club and Victor started dancing like the biggest douche ever. Gyrating his hips, and placing his palms on the back of his head so that his elbows pointed up. At the ceiling. Zoey rolled her eyes and sat down at the bar calling for a shot. She was remembering more peaceful times.

"You're baby has formed in just two days. You're going to be a mother soon at this rate!" A scientist said standing over Zoey. Zoey fell asleep and awoke the next day to extreme pain. Pain she could have never fathomed in a million years. The doctors rushed to Zoey's aid as she was screaming in pain for several minutes.

"We need you to push, push with everything you've got." The doctor encouraged. It was funny how even suffering from this much pain it was more peaceful than the evil that was Victor Corleone. Zoey screamed her lungs out until she could have sworn that the doctor's ears were bleeding.

"I see a head!" The doctor said urgently. Zoey was a bit in a down mood seeing that Slight wasn't going to be here for this but the world needed him right now. The doctor revealed a baby and someone cut the cord.

"It's a girl!" The doctor said with a smile on his face. The doctor gave the baby to Zoey and Zoey had a warm smile sprawl on her face. This was something she had made. Her own flesh and blood. She would name her Dana.

"I know you don't like me." Victor said sitting beside Zoey. He could tell she wasn't in a good mood and saw that his presence was upsetting her 'Leave me alone…' Zoey thought.

"But you should still like Angelo he's a good man. He donated to charities. He helped make and serve soup in soup kitchens. Every person he killed had a reason to die and deserved it." Victor said raising one finger up at the bartender so she could pour him a drink.

"It doesn't matter he was a criminal. An even worse criminal than Francis. He was in a business that probably ran drugs and women. Knowing he supported such a business is just wrong. He seemed like such a nice guy." Zoey said with her head down on the table.

"He is a nice guy. The nicest guy on the block. But he worked by a code of honor. He knew that once he got into the business he couldn't be let out but he had no idea what the business was like before joining. Tell you what, forgive him and I'll relieve him of his duties." Victor said sipping down on his drink.

"Yeah but what's he gonna tell our daughter. That he used to work for the mob?" Zoey said getting off the table and looking at Francis and Louis's bad dance moves.

"Tell her he worked in a legitimate business. It really was one. My empire was clean once we had all the profit that was possible for clean business." Victor Corleone stated. Zoey took what he said into consideration.

"Ok I'm going to stay with him but I am still going to ask him why he didn't tell me." Zoey said. Victor Corleone gave a flashy white smile.

"Atta girl!" Victor said. He didn't want to ruin Angelo's relationship when he was such a good guy and worker. Someone walked by and dropped his drink on Corleone's suit. Zoey's eyes widened. Victor's face was as monotone and indifferent as ever. He was staring off into the distance for quite some time.

"Listen…. I'm a civilized businessman but you're going to clean this little accidental mess up before I take care of some serious business." Victor said with the most serious voice Zoey had ever heard. The man cleaned up the mess and Zoey was glad that Corleone didn't kill the man.

"You handled that pretty well." Zoey said smiling at Victor.

"I wanted to snap his neck but I oughta remember that this is my establishment and I have to keep it clean." Corleone stated. Zoey didn't understand what he meant.

"What do you mean?" Zoey questioned urgently.

"Oh you haven't heard? I own this base. Well part of it. I'm the place holder of it. The government really owns it but I'm renting it out." Victor said. Zoey's jaw dropped at the sudden realization that Corleone owned the place. This must have been a very powerful man.

"No way! You own this? That's crazy, how much money do you have?!" Zoey asked not believing him.

"My legitimate business and empire was very lucrative. I practically owned all of New York." Corleone revealed.

"How much did you use to pay Angelo?" Zoey asked confused.

"Sometimes 5 thousand to 500 thousand. If he was assassinating people I would pay him 900 thousand. He made a million one time robbing a bank." Victor Corleone raised his finger again for another drink and the bartender smiled happy to service the owner of this joint. Zoey was learning so much about what kind of man Corleone was, and the more she learned about him the more she learned about Slight.

"You two have a baby?" Corleone asked surprised.

"Um yeah. Her name is Dana." Zoey answered. Corleone laughed to himself and Zoey was confused.

"What's so funny?" Zoey asked.

"Angelo said he would never get a woman pregnant and that he would always have a condom on him. I told him if he ever had baby that I would punch him one hundred times." Corleone revealed. Zoey smiled to herself. Because of her Slight was going to get harassed.

"You're actually pretty cool. But stop doing cocaine." Zoey ordered sternly. Victor Corleone held his hands up as if he was being placed under arrest. This younger woman was telling him what to do!

"Whoa there! I would if I could. I started when I was fifteen when I was in boot camp." Victor revealed. Zoey rolled her eyes. Unbelievable, such a terrible addiction at such a young age.

"If you keep doing cocaine you'll end up losing your looks." Zoey teased.

"Hey! Victor Corleone will always be number one. Forever." Victor said drinking his shot. Now Zoey knew where Slight got his cockiness from.

"Ugh I'm in the mood for a lap dance. You should have one too. Learn to appreciate the female anatomy." Corleone said.

"What!? I'm not gay Victor." Zoey barked.

"Are you sure? You look pretty gay." Victor joked. Zoey's mouth dropped. Was he seriously calling her gay.

"I'm not gay!" Zoey said.

"Who asked?" Corleone replied acting dumb. Now Zoey knew where Slight got his stupidness from.

"I swear you're just like Slight, you're like his dad or something." Zoey said.

"… His father use to work for me but he died sadly. I was like a father to Angelo…. Who's this Slight you keep talking about?" victor asked. Zoey was sad to hear that. Sad to realize that she almost ended up hating someone who was a father figure to Slight.

"It's a long story but I'll tell you everything." Zoey told Corleone from start to finish. About how Slight was immune and how he signed up to be turned into a Hunter, to how she first saw him, to how he followed her and saved her, to how she named him, to how she gave him a shower, and up to this point.

"I bet you liked giving him a shower." Corleone joked laughing. Zoey blushed and Victor laughed even harder.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Zoey replied.

"And there's nothing wrong with being gay." Victor coiled back.

"Oh my god! I'm not gay!" Zoey said frustrated.

"How do you know?" Victor asked.

"… Because I know?" Zoey answered.

"Have you ever tried kissing a woman before to see what it's like?" victor asked.

"No…" Zoey answered. This was getting stupid. She wasn't gay!

"Then you don't know. Here come with me!" Victor led Zoey into the strip club floor and Zoey's eyes widened. There was some pretty lewd stuff in here. Victor went up to one of the strippers wandering around aimlessly.

"Kiss her and I'll pay you beautifully." Victor said. The girl was wearing what seemed like a red bra and a red thong. She had long blond hair and had pink lipstick on.

"I never agreed to Mmm!~" Zoey was being kissed by this attractive stranger who had her eyes closed meanwhile Zoey still had her eyes open. Closing them Zoey kissed the other woman and decided to do what Slight did to her. Playing with the other woman's breasts Zoey felt warming thinking of how naughty this was.

"Zoey?" a familiar voice called out. Zoey ended the kiss to see that it was Slight who looked confused as anything.

"I told you I would get one of your girlfriends to kiss another girl. You owe me fifty dollars." Corleone laughed. Slight laughed and shook his head.

"You son of a bitch man. She's more than just a girlfriend. She's the mother of my child." Slight said. Zoey felt embarrassed being tricked so easily. The stripper was laughing too.

"Angelo Russo we need to talk." Zoey said sternly.

"You're right we do need to talk about how I'm going to punish you." Slight joked.

"What are you going to do spank me?" Zoey questioned.

"That idea comes to mind but no." Slight answered.

"I see that you two are busy so I'm gonna get busy with this here strippa." Corleone said walking away with the stripper in his arms.

"You kissed another girl while pregnant with my child!" Slight said.

"I am no longer pregnant I already had the baby. And you didn't tell me that you were in the mafia!" Zoey yelled.

"What was I suppose to do? Say that I killed people for a living. You seemed like a nice girl I didn't want to scare you away." Slight answered. Zoey liked his answer but it still pissed her off a bit.

"I didn't agree to be kissed, she kissed me before I could say no." Zoey answered.

"You were touching her tits Zoey. You were enjoying yourself. You know what I thought of your punishment and Victor's punishment." Slight brought Zoey by the arm tugging her over to Corleone's booth.

"Hey man I just cut a deal with her man." Victor said. Slight grabbed the girl and kissed her for a long minute. Zoey couldn't lie she was jealous but seeing Slight kiss from a different view point attracted her.

"Everyone's kissed her but me. Get out so I can have my piece." Victor said. Slight pretended to leave but ran back in the booth stomping on Corleone's balls.

"FUCK!" Victor screamed. Falling off the seat Victor curled into a ball. Zoey realized something after seeing Victor decimated.

"Hey Victor." Zoey asked.

"… Yeah?"

"How come you needed a tour when you own the place?" Zoey asked confused.

"I wanted to get to know you people better." Victor revealed cringing on the floor. The stripper got down on her knees to his level to comfort him. Zoey thought that it was a pretty weird way of getting to know someone better. But he had good intentions. The stripper helped Victor onto his feet and Victor punched Slight in the face who ate the punch like it was candy.

"You're lucky you're infected otherwise I'd bust a broom handle off your ass." Corleone said laughing. Zoey was glad that Victor didn't burst a blood vessel. Zoey and Slight left heading downstairs to floor one. Bill and the others had been drinking , there was rows of empty bottles on the bar table.

"And that's when I said baby forget about your boyfriend. I can be your man." Bill said reminiscing back to when he was in his teenage years. Zoey said 'huh?' in her head confused but then Francis spoke.

"I'm actually jealous of Slight, I wanted to share something with Zoey but I was too shy

Then Slight came and she fell in love with him. I didn't think I could compete with the guy so I kept quiet." Francis revealed drunkenly. Slight had already known that Francis was jealous but Zoey had never knew about this. She had never realized that Francis felt this way about her. She didn't know what to think.

"You should be glad you didn't compete with me. I'm the greatest of all time." Slight joked sitting beside Francis. Zoey felt bad for Francis all of sudden. She knew what it felt like to feel lonely.

"I do like that Rochelle gal. She seems pretty rad." Francis admitted.

"Maybe you should ask her out Francine." Zoey said.

"I HATE it when you guys call me Francine." Francis said getting up. He wobbled in place but then stood perfectly still. Taking one step forward Francis tumbled face first on the ground.

"I'll save ya franny!" Bill yelled getting up, he too of course tumbled off falling on Francis. Louis got up to the rescue but fell over himself landing on Bill. The stack of bodies were grabbibg attention. Victor Corleone came down the stairs.

"I just had the best lap da- What the fuck is this? You kicked them in the balls too Angelo?" Victor questioned.

"They kicked themselves in the balls." Slight answered. Slight slumped Louis and Bill over his shoulders. Placing Francis ontop of Louis he held them in place and started walking out the door. Zoey followed him to the apartment building and watched as Slight laid each of them in their beds. Zoey led Slight over to the floor where the other survivors were staying. She wanted to show him Dana.

"Zoey your baby has been terrible it over powered us and threw Nick across the room!" Coach said gasping loudly handing the baby over to Zoey. Slight saw the baby and a warm sense of parent hood came to him. Zoey gave the baby to Slight and he shyly grabbed the baby holding it in his arms.

"What is it?" Slight asked.

"What?" Zoey asked confused. That was a weird joke.

"Is it a boy or a girl I mean Zoey." Slight replied. Zoey realized what he meant. He had never even gotten word in the lab about anything.

"It's a girl." Zoey said. "Her name is Dana." She added.

"You need to remember to breast feed her so that her growth won't be messed up." Slight said holding the baby in his arms.

"I have been breast feeding. Come let's get to our room." Zoey ordered walking away. Slight followed her there.

"How was it like being tested?" Zoey asked curious.

"It was hell. They worked me to a point where I actually felt tired. I didn't even think that was possible. The only good thing I learned was that once Arsenic Ivy gets into your system you get super strong, beyond strong. And you stay that way. Follow me outside I wanna show you something." Slight said. Zoey and Slight left the baby with Tony who had gotten his arm re-attached. Zoey and Slight walked out the back of the apartment building and Slight picked up one of many guns that was on the ground and threw it at Zoey. It was an Ak47 and it felt dangerous. Zoey frowned. 'What does he want me to- No. No!'

"I'm not shooting you Angelo!" Zoey yelled. Even if he could take it she didn't want to see him in pain or be the one to cause him pain more so. Slight took off his hoodie and shirt and Zoey sighed.

"You never listen to me…" Zoey complained. Slight smiled.

"Give me support on this." Slight said.

"That's what you told your last girlfriend before she died." Zoey insulted. Slight's smile disappeared. His brow knit and he was walking slowly towards Zoey.

"I'm sorry that was insensitive of me." Zoey said.

"If you shoot me for a good twenty seconds I'll forgive you." Slight demanded. Zoey raised the gun and fired. There were dark purple bullet holes scattered all across Slight's abs and chest. Slight grunted and flexed his muscles. The bullets all popped out making a sound as they hit the floor. Zoey gasped at what she was seeing. All of a sudden the wounds started to heal as if they were never there. There was a small trace of purple steam radiating from Slight. Zoey shook her head what did he do to himself?

"This power, I love it!" Slight said enthusiastically. Zoey threw the gun on the floor and walked up to Slight.

"You're not making me do that again." Zoey said.

"I left the balcony door open. Get on my back." Slight suggested. Zoey reluctantly got on wrapping her arms around his neck. Slight went up to the wall and jumped. Flying several stories up Slight began to descend grabbing a hold of the ledge. Slight Hopped over the balcony and took Zoey off. Zoey walked in the room and took off her jacket, jeans, shoes, and socks. Crawling into the bed Zoey closed her eyes.

Slight was carrying his shirt and hoodie in his right hand. Letting them hit the floor Slight took off the rest of his clothes except for his Calvin Klein. Getting in the bed next to Zoey Slight laid peacefully on a pillow.

"I'm so glad I let you live in that Alleyway. From the moment I laid eyes on you I could tell that I was going to enjoy being around you." Slight said. Zoey had a faint smile on her face.

"I'm glad I didn't shoot you. But seeing you kiss that stripper made me want to." Zoey said smiling with her eyes closed. Slight kissed Zoey's neck.

"It was a meaningless kiss. Not like the kisses I give you." Slight said. Zoey laughed to herself. He had an answer for everything.

"Zoey?" Slight said.

"Yeah?" Zoey asked.

"We left Dana with Tony." Slight replied. Zoey's eyes widened. Zoey groaned getting up and walked out the room. Slight followed her and they made their way to Tony's room. Knocking on the door they waited for a bit and then the door opened with Tony holding the baby.

"You two should put some clothes on next time. Now I know the reason you wanted me to babysit was because you wanted to bang." Tony laughed. Zoey's face flushed, she hated it when stuff like this happened.

"You're absolutely right Tony, thanks for looking after the baby." Slight joked grabbing the baby. Zoey's face turned even more red. 'Why would he say that!' Zoey didn't want to tell him the truth that Slight wanted to get shot at because then Tony would think she was crazy for agreeing.

"No problem!" Tony said not realizing that Slight was joking. Zoey and Slight made their way to the apartment they shared. Slight found the baby crib and placed her in their. Walking out of that room and back to where the bed was Slight was sucker kicked in the balls. Stumbling back Slight looked to see that it was Zoey with her hands on her hips with a knit brow. He could take bullet but not this.

"Don't embarrass me like that next time." Zoey said with a playful smile on her face.

"You could have just told me that." Slight said with his hand on his crouch.

"I could have." Zoey said laughing. Slight got up and grabbed Zoey. Sitting on the bed slight placed Zoey on his knee and held both her hands behind her back.

"You brought this upon yourself." Slight said spanking Zoey. "Ow! That hurts Angelo." Zoey yelled. Slight continued more listening to the cute sounds of Zoey's whimpers. Her small cries were turning Slight on.

 **Smack**

 **Smack**

 **Smack**

Each smack stung painfully. Slight was too strong. With every smack Zoey gave a small yelp or moan.

"Please- stop." Zoey begged. Her butt was bright red. Slight rubbed his hand on Zoey's backside. This was hot. Moving his hand down to Zoey's pussy he noticed that she was wet.

"Say you're sorry." Slight ordered.

"I'm sorry!" Zoey cried out. Slight spanked her one more time causing her to whimper.

"Are you gonna behave yourself!? I could do this all night!" Slight yelled. The thought of that happening terrified her.

"Yes I'll behave!" Zoey yelled back.

"I had to do this with Trish only once, you two are equal now. Next time you kick me down there I'm going use my belt!" Slight threatened. Zoey gulped at the idea of Slight using his belt on her. She would be mad but she kicked him with full force in the balls first.

"You didn't have to do it so hard." Zoey huffed massaging her red backside.

"You didn't have to kick me so hard." Slight said. Even with all his strength getting shot and getting kicked in the balls still hurt about the same.

"I assumed since you could take bullets that you could take a kick." Zoey said.

"Pain is still the same. I would rather get shot than hit in the balls." Slight revealed. Zoey couldn't ravel her head around that. 'Why did he want me to shoot him if he could still feel the pain?'

"Well I would rather be shot than humiliated by my own boyfriend." Zoey huffed. Slight rolled his eyes and looked back at Zoey smiling.

"Is that why you were wet?" Slight said. Zoey blushed uncontrollably and looked away from Slight.

Slight grabbed Zoey's pink panties and gave her a small wedgie. Zoey cringed.

"Ah!" Zoey yelped. Slight slowly took off her pink panties and lowered himself. Planting kisses on her backside Zoey started to feel warm. Slight started to play with her private parts and Zoey moaned out.

"I need your cock in me…" Zoey said after a good minute of stimuli. Slight whipped it out and slowly pressed it against Zoey's butthole from behind her. He probed her pushing the tip in and out of her.

"Stop teasing me!" Zoey demanded sternly. Slight slowly shoved it in her. 'Oh god I can feel it stretching me apart!' Slight went halfway in and Zoey moaned out.

"Slight wait, it's too big!" Zoey said. Slight slapped her ass and pushed in hard.

"Ah ssss" Zoey cried out. Slight started off slow but got progressively faster.

"I can- feel it in my stomach…" Zoey admitted. At first it was painful but as time went on it started to feel good.

"Fuck! Don't stop!" Zoey said holding on tight to the bed sheets. Zoey started to play with her clit and Slight kept going. Zoey was surprised that it could fit in there. Slight could feel Zoey getting tighter down there. That must have meant she was close to cumming. Slight pounded Zoey's ass harder and harder. He was violently thrusting his hips into her at a dangerous speed.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Zoey said. Zoey sprayed cum all over the bed. She moaned loudly letting her face hit the bed and her eyes close. Gasping over and over she could still feel the satisfying feeling of Slight pounding hard into her.

Slight all of sudden noticed Zoey get even tighter after she came! He just needed to move a little bit faster and… Zoey could feel Slight shooting inside of her. The warm substance traveled deep into her. Slight removed his member from Zoey's backside and gasped loudly just as Zoey was.

"That was amazing." Slight said.

"Yeah-It-It was pretty-good." Zoey said gasping between words. "I'm gonna go shower." Slight said getting off the bed heading for the bathroom.

"Wait for me!" Zoey said. She crawled to the edge of the bed but fell onto the floor. Slight heard a loud thump and exited the bathroom. Picking Zoey up Slight took her to the bathroom where he would start the shower for both of them. Zoey took off her shirt and bra, while Slight took off his Calvin Klein.

"Slight, I know you don't like working out but since you can probably lift more than any other guy out there can you come with me to the gym tomorrow?" Zoey pleaded.

"Fine but only this once. I don't like seeing guys that are bigger than me." Slight admitted stepping into the shower. Zoey stepped in too.

"You're already big yourself. And besides you already have a perfect body." Zoey said shaking her head at the idea of Slight not being pleased with himself.

"Thanks Zoey, it means a lot to me that you're on my side." Slight said washing himself with a bar of soap.

"I'm always gonna be on your side." Zoey said.

"You're right we have to be a team now that we have a child on our hands." Slight stated. Zoey sighed and Slight caught this. "What's wrong?" Slight asked.

"I'm just stressed." Zoey admitted looking down at the tub. Slight's brow knit. He couldn't stand to see her like this, it made his chest ache.

"About what Zoey?" Slight asked. "It's nothing." Zoey replied.

"Come on you can tell me anything." Slight stated.

"I'm just worried that if they can't find a cure to all of this our child is gonna end up growing up in a sick and twisted world… I don't want that for our child. What if she has to put one of us out of misery when we're close to death?" Zoey said on the verge of crying but trying hard not to. She had been thinking about this for the whole week ever since she had the baby and it was getting to her. Slight wrapped his arms around Zoey and held her tightly to his chest.

"Shhh, they'll find a cure. It's ok to have stress, just acknowledge it and understand why you're feeling that way. Once they come up with a cure you're going to make that movie you said you would, and I'm gonna think about getting some government job." Slight said hushing Zoey. Zoey liked this, being comforted was what she really needed right now.

She thought about his and hers future. She would try to make that movie while taking care of the baby with Slight by her side to help. Slight would get some type of government job but how would he get one with no government training unless.

"Slight?" Zoey asked breaking away from the hold.

"Yes?" Slight said in response.

"When this thing gets cured are you going to stay this way?" Zoey asked. She didn't know how she felt about that. Without this he would have never encountered her. Nor would he be so unique, but then again this was a disease a disease that led to the deaths of millions of lives. A disease that led to the death of his own girlfriend.

"I have no other option Zoey. I had already been to jail once. The government isn't going to want me unless they know I'm partially responsible for fixing all this and that I have incredible powers. What do you expect me to do rejoin the mafia?" Slight's speech was right but Zoey didn't really like it.

"Why did you have to get into such a bad business?" Zoey asked wanting to know whether if it was for power, greed, or something worse.

"My father was in the mafia and he was the only one taking care of me my ma, and my brother when I was 15. Once he died in a gang shootout, I tried my best to find a job but I couldn't. Victor Corleone offered me the chance to support my family. Something's happened and I got into jail. Two years later my ma and brother die in a home invasion and I'm left alone with no family at the age of 17. Nobody was gonna hire some washed up 17 year old who had been to jail before. And I'm not the only one to have suffered like this. A friend of mine named Alex had a father who worked in the mob too, his father passed away and he was offered to join. I was only doing what I thought was best for my family" Slight's backstory made Zoey sad. Everyone that Slight ever loved had died. And she couldn't forget how she had thought of him so negatively before that he was an ex-mobster.

"… Maybe things will be different. The population would be so low that someone out there would have to hire you for any number of jobs out there. Don't forget that you're also going to be guaranteed famous for being the first infected out there that was able to communicate with humans and more. Unlike you I'm going to be trying hard to be famous so it's going work out well for you." Zoey said washing up. Slight had never thought of it that way.

"Zoey that's not who I am though. I'm Angelo Russo. A guy who enjoyed crime life, and taking out people from the shadows when the things went to shit. I can't settle down for some boring life. I need to live in the moment and pursue a career that's gonna fuel that." Slight explained to Zoey.

"Slight what exactly do you enjoy about getting shot at? You men drive me crazy I swear." Zoey said finishing up and putting the soap on the shelf. Slight did the same.

"Who said I would be getting shot at? Do you know how many guys I put down on the battlefield last week? Imagine the amount I could take out now, now that I'm stronger, faster, and better." Slight boasted. Zoey rolled her eyes and got out of the shower. Slight followed her outside.

Zoey checked on the baby to see that it was asleep but the baby woke up and started crying. Zoey picked up the baby and breast fed it making sure that it wouldn't starve throughout the night.

"Goodnight Zoey, I'm gonna pass out." Slight said. "Goodnight I'll be joining you after this." Zoey replied.

Zoey finished breast feeding and walked over to the bed jumping up and diving down like a dolphin onto the bed. Slight started laughing at this but quickly went back to laying around peacefully.

Zoey let herself fall asleep.

"Goodbye mom." Dana said. She was all grown up now as was pointing a gun at Zoey's head because Zoey was impaled through the stomach. Out of nowhere Slight came and slapped the gun out of her hands and then he pulled Zoey out of the piece of construction impaling her and stabbed something into her. It was a needle! The wound healed and then Dana, Zoey, and Slight lived happily. Zoey's eyes opened and she was pained to realize that it was only a dream.

Rolling over in the bed Zoey saw that Slight was asleep. Waking him up Slight got up yawned. The two of them walked zombie like to Dana's room.

"Good morning little one. You're already up before mommy and daddy!" Zoey said smiling at Dana. Zoey picked her up and walked out the room with her. There was a knock at the door and seeing that Slight was already at the door he decided to open it.

"Sorry about yesterday." Bill said with an awkward smile.

"It's ok just try not to drink too much next time." Slight said. Zoey and Slight left the room with Dana in hand. Walking downstairs they decided to visit the other survivors.

"Oh look the two love birds are here. That means two extra annoyances." Nick said bitterly.

"Excuse me?" Zoey asked appalled by Nick's sudden rudeness.

"Oh good you're here Zoey, is this your boyfriend? You are a lucky man sir." Ellis said shaking Slight's hand.

"Now that you two are here I can tell you guys that story." Ellis announced getting ready to tell a story.

"Oh for the love everything holy can you shut the hell up for one second Ellis?" Nick said annoyed massaging his eyes with one hand.

"Ellis I don't think they wanna hear a story from you now, right guys?" Rochelle said hoping that Slight and Zoey would agree.

"That's not true. Me and Zoey would LOVE to hear one of your stories Ellis." Slight joked making Ellis tell a story just to annoy everybody. Zoey didn't care honestly. Everyone though else looked like they were about to be executed.

"So this one time me and my friends were walking and we saw a piece of gum on the floor and we dared one of us to eat it off the floor and-" Ellis was cut short.

"Enough of your damn stories Ellis!" Coach said.  
"And then before one of us could eat the gum off the floor a man came by named Victor Corleone who said he was on a business trip came by and started whipping us with his belt for trying to eat the piece of gum." Ellis said.

"We can tell your lying you moron." Nick said aggravated.

"Wait he's telling the truth we know Victor Corleone. He's a respectable businessman." Zoey said joking at the last part knowing damn well that Victor was a crime boss and not a businessman.

"You guys shouldn't have done that in front of Victor Corleone he likes to whip people with any chance he gets with his belt." Slight stated as a matter of fact. Zoey made a sudden realization.

"So that's why Jack, Constantine, and Mark were whipping that guy that one time! They were probably ordered by Victor Corleone to do that." Zoey said sounding so surprised.

"Yeah after he was done whipping us he gave of a business card and we accidentally dropped it and then he started whipping us all over again." Ellis said.

"That story wasn't actually half bad but we still didn't want to hear so now I'm gonna have to whip YOU Ellis!" Nick said taking off his belt. Ellis booked it and ran out of there, meanwhile Nick was chased after him from behind.

"You see what you did Slight. Because of you Nick told us a story and now he's paying for it." Coach said laughing when he started the hear the girlish screams of Ellis as he was whipped.

"Here hold Dana Slight." Zoey said giving the baby over to Slight, she had to save Ellis. Zoey took her belt off and ran into the room and starting whipping Nick. Everyone could then hear the echoed screams of Nick as he was being whipped.

"Here hold Dana please Rochelle." Slight took off his belt and entered room. Just then the sounds of Zoey screaming could be heard.

"I'll be back Rochelle." Coach said taking off his belt and walking into the room. All Rochelle could hear was the sounds of belts whipping around and hitting human flesh. Rochelle sat down on the coach and shook her head. Just then the door opened and Bill, Francis, and Louis entered.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Bill questioned. Walking into the room where he heard the sound of belts thrashing Bill's eyes widened.

"Stop! For Pete's sake you're all grown adults." Bill said breaking it up. Nick, Zoey, Slight, and Coach had small smiles on their faces that they were trying to hide.

"Who started this?" Bill asked. "It was Ellis!" Nick said. Slight nodded but Zoey and Coach shook their heads.

"You're a damn trouble maker Slight. It was Nick who started it. Then I came in, then Slight came, and then Coach came in." Zoey explained.

"Bunch of immature little children. This isn't our house. This is an apartment building. Show some respect damn't." Bill said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Well um me and Slight are gonna go to the gym now have good day guys." Zoey said stepping out of the room and bringing Slight with her by the hand. Bill walked out of the room and so did the rest of the bunch.

"I hate it when you guys act stupid." Rochelle said.

"WHOA! You hate things too?" Francis asked excited.

"Yeah I guess do hate things." Rochelle said. Francis sat on the coach besides Rochelle.

"What kind of things do you hate?" Francis asked.

"I hate Ellis's stories." Rochelle admitted. "What!? That one time you said you loved my stories and that I should tell you another time though." Ellis said shocked.

"That's what I said but I'm sorry Ellis but I don't like your stories." Rochelle said. Francis laughed.

"Maybe sometime me and you could go for a ride on my bike and we can cruise together outside these walls for fun." Francis suggested.

"I'll have to think about it. Maybe." Rochelle said. Francis smiled.

Meanwhile outside Slight was carrying Zoey running as fast as he could. He was faster than a cheetah! A building got in the way and Slight jumped on it, and ran to the edge of the building. Doing a front flip off the building Zoey screamed afraid he would lose balance and fall the wrong way. Slight landed on his feet and continued to run. Jumping at a building he made contact with it with his foot and kicked off. Flying across the sidewalk to the other sidewalk he kicked off the building he made contact into and went flying again. He repeated this going from right to left until he made it to the gym.

Slight entered the gym with Zoey in his hands and was greeted by a gym goer.

"Hey do you two have V.I.P access?" The lady asked.

"Sure do, my name's Angelo Russo her name's Zoey." Slight said. The lady checked a list and then nodded.

"Alright go ahead don't stress your body too hard." The lady and Zoey walked down stairs. Under ground had the weights.

"How much can you bench press?" Zoey asked.

"More than you think." Slight said walking over to a barbell. Slight put all the weights he could onto the barbell. People around him were smiling or giggling to themselves.

"You sure you can lift that buddy?" A taller and more brolic man said smiling. Slight frowned.

"Watch me." Slight said lying down on the equipment. Slight gripped the barbell. Zoey couldn't believe that Slight could lift that much weight but Slight proved her wrong lifting it up. Everyone's faces of amusement twisted into faces of shock and surprise. Slight was lifting the thing as if there were no weights on the barbell.

Slight lifted the barbell 12 times per 3 sets. Lifting the weight one last time Slight got up and looked at the taller man.

"I'll leave the re-stacking to you." Slight said with a knit brow. Slight walked off and Zoey followed him.

"That was unbelievable!" Zoey said. Slight laughed and walked up to a rack of dumbbells. Some eyes were srill on him. It was probably for a multitude of reasons. One because he wore a hoodie like a Hunter, had pale skin, and claws. Or it could have been the fact that he lifted so much. Slight took off his hood and gave it to Zoey.

Slight picked up the heaviest dumbbells he could find. Doing bicep curls and flexing at the top. Zoey shyly watched as his veins would bulge out. It was attracting her seeing him lift. His arms were so defined and toned. Zoey thought she had really got lucky meeting Slight.

"I wanna see you lift." Slight said putting the dumbbells back. Zoey gave Slight his hoodie and she walked over to a barbell held in place a few feet off the ground. Zoey grabbed it and lifted it behind her head. Zoey did some squats with the barbell and Slight stared at her long legs.

"I should go to the gym more often." Zoey said.

"See when you tell me something like this I'll support and validate your decision instead of invalidating it and saying no you don't need to." Slight spoke off. Zoey rolled her eyes and did a few more squats. Putting the barbell back on the rack Zoey noticed a man with slick dark brown hair, a small beard, and a serious frown enter the gym. He was wearing a dark navy blue shirt with a black combat armor vest over that, and he wore black cargo pants, with black boots. The guy walked over to them and Slight was worried that something bad was going to happen.

"Mark told me to tell you that there's going to be a race later on today at 2 o'clock. Slight checked his watch and saw that it was 9:30. 'We still got some time.'

"Where's this race taking place?" Slight asked. The man looked like he'd rather be anywhere else right now.

"I was told to bring you there when you were ready." The man said.

"What's your name sir?" Zoey asked.

"Payne, Max Payne. I'm in the I.S.R team." Max stated.

"What does that mean?" Zoey asked.

"It stands for Infiltrate, secure, and rescue." Max answered.

"I'm in the I.S.R too." Said a man with you guessed it Slick back hair. He had a stubble like Slight.

"Code Name's Archer." Archer said. He was wearing a blue tooth in his ear that was glowing red. And wore a dark green or dark grey shirt. Zoey couldn't tell the color. On his forearm he had a touch screen phone device or something.

"What does it take to be in the I.S.R?" Slight asked.

"You have to be tactical and real good at shooting." Max answered.

"If you don't mind me asking what's your story Archer?" Zoey asked. Archer looked at Zoey and scratched his head.

"It's not your typical back story I was always working for the government. Only difference now is that a zombie apocalypse happened." Archer explained. Zoey nodded. She could tell he was ashamed of not having to go through a rough back story when everyone else has.

"How about you Max?" Zoey asked. Something about this man allured her and it was the same reason why Slight liked Francis. Max wasn't a people person.

"….. My life was shit before the apocalypse. My wife and child were murdered back when I use to be a cop. Ended up getting friends killed, and spending most of my life unluckily getting into shootouts. I'm just waiting for the cigarettes I smoke to finally kill me. I don't even know why I even fight back when I run into trouble." Max revealed. 'Wow, that's depressing.' Zoey thought. Slight felt bad for the guy some people were just doomed to lead unhappy lives.

"You may think a guy not being able to let go of the past is common now. But I was always like this. I can remember life always shitting on my door step ever since my family died. It's like flipping a coin and it never landing on your side for the rest of your life." Max said morosely.

"I'm sorry to hear all that." Zoey said.

"I don't usually say this but thanks." Max said. Just then a girl arguing with her boyfriend was heard. Max and the others eyed them down from afar. The two were going at it but then the boyfriend slapped her.

"The hell? Archer, Max, let's take care of this stronzo." Slight whispered. Max and Archer nodded and followed Slight.

"You just hit a girl if you had a sister or mother you wouldn't like that shit. Apologize." Slight demanded furiously. The girl had already left though.

"Yeah I'm about to hit another one." The man said about to punch Slight. Max threw a hook into the man's jaw and he fell to the ground. Slight, Max, and Archer starting kicking the man on the ground. All Zoey could hear was the sound of fabric rustling and the sound of their feet making contact with the man's body. Zoey stepped in the middle urgently.

"Stop! Stop! Please stop!" Zoey cried. The men kept kicking the guy but stopped realizing Zoey was begging them to stop.

"That's not how you treat a lady idiota." Slight said kicking him one last time. Zoey pulled Slight back.

"You guys need to relax!" Zoey said gasping the words out. It just happened so fast.

"I support what you all did but what if you get in trouble?" Zoey asked.

"Victor Corleone would reward us and have this man whipped." Slight said. Archer laughed.

"That sounds about right." Max said.

"Really?" Zoey said to herself. Thinking back to how Corleone was she actually saw him doing something like that.

"Plus we have the authority to dish out beatings like that." Archer said pulling out a taser and shooting it into the man, he convulsed in place and foam started to erupt from his mouth.

"…" Zoey thought that this was all a little much.

"I think he's learned his lesson." Slight said. Zoey looked at the body. His eyes were open suggesting that he wasn't knocked out but dead.

"You guys just killed him!" Zoey yelled. Just then the crowd around them cheered and clapped. This was the kind of world that Zoey was living in.

"I'm gonna get a raise for this." Archer cheered excitedly. Zoey shook her head.

"Remind me not to slap you in public Slight." Zoey said.

"If you did that I would have to spank you." Slight replied.

"If you did that I would have to kick you in the balls." Zoey stated.

"If you did that I would have to sue you." Slight replied.

"If you did that I would have to stab you." Zoey said playfully.

"If you did that I would have to scratch you." Slight said.

"If you did that I-"

"Stop it." Max ordered.

"Sorry." Slight and Zoey said in unison. Archer laughed.

"Corleone we took care of a woman beater. No, we can't kill him. Because he's already dead." Max said to his walkie talkie.

"Understood sir." Max said.

What'd he say?" Archer questioned.

"He said that me and you are going to get a raise." Max answered.

Zoey rolled her eyes. Only Victor Corleone would give someone a raise for killing someone in a public area.

"So how does Victor Corleone pay you guys?" Zoey asked.

"By giving us cash that we can spend of stuff like better food and drinks, and for clothes and hair cuts. No one but people with cash can buy those things." Archer said.

"That's nice." Zoey said. "I can get you guys hair cuts if you want."

"No thanks." Zoey declined.

Meanwhile in a secret laboratory even unknown to Victor Corleone…

"I think they bought it when I acted like I was against the idea of infected being allowed in here." Jack said laughing to himself.

"Why do we want infected in here again?" The man beside him asked as they both walked down the hall.

"Simple really. The infection was made to lower the population. These fucking humans aren't dying fast enough though. I was partially against that simpleton Slight because if they would find a cure to this our plans would be ruined…" Jack explained. This only left the man wanting for more answers.

"Why did they want the population to decrease? That seems really counter productive." The man said as they rounded the corner.

"Because then we could rule over the last remainders as a one world government. Letting only the most smartest and strongest being to advance society focusing on advancing technology."

"So what's the plan?" The man asked.

"We have the blue prints on how to make sentient infected. We're going to have our private little army of infected set out to kill remaining individuals until they can only sense at least a hundred humans left in this country." Jack said pushing open the door to reveal five pods with humans in them except for the fifth one. In the first two were naked females, in the next two were naked males. The fifth pod was empty.

"Who's the fifth pod for?" The man asked.

"You…" Jack said pulling a gun on him. The man had his hands up.

"You could have just told me to do this calmly. I would have said yes. Killing civilians while infected sounds fun to me." The man said with his hands still up.

"Good choice Mr. Smith. Your only option is turning into a Hunter. The only other sentient infected possible is the witch." Jack explained putting his gun down. Smith looked at the pod. Inside the pods were a black substance. Opening the pod Smith entered the black goo and then rested down. Jack closed the pod.

"I want all of you to find and kill Angelo Russo. You should be able to sense him once your infected." Jack stated. Jack looked up at the scientists and gave them the thumbs up. Switching a lever the sound bubbling goo could be heard. The goo filled each of the pods fully drowning the inhabitants. Jack laughed to himself. He would enjoy seeing Mark and Slight die. Both of them almost messed up his plans so he wanted them to pay for it.

Jack could hear the sounds of thrashing arms and legs in the black goo like water. The pods opened after several minutes and the black goo was drained. Jack took a look at the first pod. The naked female had pale skin with white hair. Staring at her for a bit her clothes took form. 'Hmmm they must be made out of bio mass.' Jack concluded.

"Rise my children of affliction. Open your eyes and witness the first day of your new lives!" Jack said raising his hands up in the air. The two witches got out first and then the three Hunters came out of their pods. The witches appeared to be crying but there was no time for that.

"Silence my pets." Jack ordered. The witches stopped crying and then started to look at Jack. Their glowing white eyes were craving blood. Running towards Jack the first witch swipes, Jack rolls back and reaches into his suit with both hands. Pulling out two syringes Jack stood up casually and watched as the two witches ravenous for violence dashed at him. The first witch tried slashing at him but Jack weaved back over and over she just couldn't hit him. Lunging at him, Jack stepped to the side and let his leg out tripping the witch. While she was falling he stabbed a syringe into her.

The second witch hoping to do better than her unfortunate sister ran at Jack and stabbed her claw in his direction. Jack jumped in the air and landed on a hand stand on the witches shoulder stabbing a syringe in her arm, then he pushed up off of her landing on his feet again. That witch fell to the floor.

Both Hunter's ran and pounced at Jack, jack fell onto his back and kicked his feet into the Hunter's stomachs and then rolled back throwing them at the wall behind them. Jack threw a syringe into both of them while they were on the ground.

The last Hunter eyed Jack curiously. Crawling over to him he waited patiently. Jack injected the steroid into the Hunter. The sounds of groans were suddenly heard.

"I knew that using Arsenic Ivy would speed up the memory process."

"How were you able to do that?" A pained voice asked cringing on the ground as the steroids took its effect.

"The infection had two purposes actually. One to decrease the population which was the secret plan. But the first plan was to create immortal beings, super humans, humans with extraordinary abilities." Jack said fixing the cuffs of his suit.

"When- When we finish off the population will you turn us back to normal?" Asked a witch staring at her claws. For some reason she had a really bad sense of sadness in her.

"I'll consider it but I'm not going to make any promises. Disappoint me and you'll never be normal ever again." Jack announced.

"When are we going to start killing people?" Asked Smith picking himself up off the ground.

"When I say so." Jack said leaving the room for the rest of them to get use with themselves and what they've become. Smith enjoyed the power while the two witches were regretting what they had become. They couldn't wait to kill Slight to turn normal again.

"I don't like this…" Said one of the witches. Smith kneeled down to her.

"You should. I know people who would kill to get a chance at something like this. What's your name?" Smith whispered. The witched shyly looked into his eyes.

"My name is Lilith…" Lilith revealed. Smith smiled and offered his hand. Slowly and reluctantly Lilith reached for his hand and was picked up.

"You can call me Smith. Don't think that we're friends though. If I see that you're weak don't expect me to save you when you're coughing up blood. I'll be standing over you and laughing." Smith announced.

"You really are a monster." Said one of the Hunters.

"We're all monsters now. And like it or not when we're killing people none of us can ever go back." Smith said. He could picture it now. Dismembering civilians and picking them off one by one. It was going to be fantastic. Smith was one who always fantasized about murdering people in his dreams. Only now he would be awake and the screams would be real.

"You all have something in common." A man in a suit said walking in.

"What's that smart guy?" Smith asked.

"All of you were violent prisoners so we've chosen you to do this violent task." The man said.

"That's nice, but how's this supposed to help us. Are we gonna start dating or something?" Smith asked.

"No… You're all violent people but you better learn to work together otherwise there will be severe consequences." The man stated. Smith got up in his face.

"Like what?" Smith whispered.

"Oh you know the usual, torture, torture, and then more torture." The man explained. Now none of them really had no choice in the matter. The stakes just kept getting worse and worse.

'This is crazy they want us to bump off the population? I have to help that Angelo guy somehow.' One of the Hunters thought. This Hunter's name was Vinny. The Witch beside him has similar thoughts too. Her name being Samantha.

"I expect all of you to be ready for day zero. That's our little name for this adventure. The start of a new world." The man said walking away.

They don't know when day zero will be. But they will be ready. All of them. Whether it will be to save the day, or to continue the massacre of the human race.

 _ **Update: This website is pissing me off because every time I send you guys a link it does not work, in the author's note and in the review I made. So I will just have to get things done in other ways. Next chapter I will have some interesting things occur. Had some cameos of characters from other games like Max Payne from Max Payne, and Archer from splinter cell conviction. And I'm going to be posting a mafia story staring Alex, Slight's friend. And Victor Corleone. It's a short story but I already have it done. Oh and that gym fight was inspired by something that happened to my friends if I was there I would have hit the guy without saying anything.**_


	8. Chapter 8: A couple's end

Zoey and Slight left the gym with Archer and Max. Max took Zoey and Slight to the starting line of the race and Slight got a look at his opponents while putting his hood back on.

"You may know me already but I'm the fastest man alive. Good luck trying to beat me." The mysterious man with a beard taunted.

"What's your name?" Slight asked.

"They call me keemstar." Keemstar said. Slight thought that was a weird name but didn't mind.

"Don't worry about him he's unfortunately stupid." A man in a dress shirt with a hoodie over it, with a leather jacket on. Slight smiled.

"My name's Alex Mercer." Alex said putting his hand up. Slight shook the hand. His grip was really strong.

"I can see that you're infected. And so is she

I'm infected too but with a different virus." Alex revealed.

"What other virus?" Slight asked.

"The black light virus, the virus that had New York in martial law remember." Alex said.

"Oh yeah back when the place was quarantined." Slight remembered.

"How did you know we were infected?" Zoey asked. She was curious as to who this mysterious man was.

"I could sense it and I have the power to use infected vision." Alex explained. 'Wow. He must really be infected.'

"If it's ok to ask what occupation did you have before the outbreak?" Zoey questioned. For some reason she liked this man too he was very laid back and relaxed.

"I was a doctor, working on the black light virus. But technically I wasn't, and I don't want to explain to you how because that would be a long story." Alex explained leaving Zoey with more questions. Alex was really the black light virus that used Alex's dead body as a host. It believed it was him having all his memories but only later found out the truth.

"You have a girl?" Slight asked.

"Yeah her name's Sarah. She's actually over there." Alex said pointing to her. "She use to work for black watch. A military group made to combat the infected." Alex revealed.

"After this race I say you stop by our apartment sometime to hangout." Slight suggested.

"Will do." Alex said. A man with a megaphone walked in the area and began to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the race will start in one minute. This race will go to the end of the base where you will hit a wall. The first one there wins!" The man cheered. Everyone started clapping.

Alex and Slight got next to each other. Keemstar ruined the moment and got close to them too. Time seemed to take forever. Then a gunshot went off and they were off. Starting off slow he noticed that Keem was in front of both him and Alex.

"I'm fast as fuck boy!" Keemstar screamed. Alex and Slight looked at each other and nodded. Running as fast as they could. Slight and Alex outran Keemstar. Slight looked to the side and saw that small black tendrils were shrouding Alex's legs whipping around. Both of them were fast. Extremely fasted.

A car got in the way Alex and Slight both jumped high in the air. Both of them reached the same height. The two landed. Cracks formed on the ground where they landed. Continuing to run. Slight tracked down the road as fast as he could.

"You're the first man to get this close to my speed." Alex stated.

"Cool." Slight responded. Slight looked at Alex again and saw that the ground beneath him was shattering with every step. A cloud of dust trailed behind Alex.

Another car got in the way and Alex smacked it back handed out of the way, the car went flying to the side. 'Whoa I can't do that!' Slight thought while running. He could lift a car but he couldn't lightly smack one sending it flying. Slight was faster each time he ran it was like the more he ran the faster he got each time. Slight was pushing ahead farther than Alex by just a little bit. Alex's eyes widened with a knit brow. A tank was in the way and Alex instead of jump over it picked it up and then threw it behind him while running. Slight saw this and could instantly tell that this guy was stronger. At least Slight was faster.

Slight could see the wall, only a minute more. Alex refused to lose. He knew that he would be faster in the air but he didn't want to cheat. Both of them were violently breathing in and out to keep the circulation going. Slight saw a group of people forming a line. If they were normal they would have to run around. But Slight knew what he had to do. Slight was preparing for the jump but looking to the side he could see that Alex's whole body was engulfed by tendrils. Jumping now, Slight noticed that Alex could jump higher than he could.

Landing again Slight jump rolled hitting the ground. Alex fell and caved in the hole street. Slight fell in the hole but quickly jumped out. Landing on his feet he ran until he was sure he was the winner.

"We've got a winner!" Said a woman with a megaphone. The crowd cheered for Slight and Alex made it in second place. "We've got a loser!" Said by a random face in the crowd. Slight was out of breath but Alex was perfectly fine as if he wasn't trying.

"That was a good race. But if I used my other methods of transportation you would have lost." Alex said. Slight felt a sudden rush of power and adrenaline hit him.

"Real tough guy, let's race back!" Slight suggested. The two started running back. Alex jumped in the air the black tendrils following him with a red trail following him. He dashed in the air twice out doing Slight. Hitting a wall Alex jumped up and dashed twice again and then glided in the air as of he was flying. Even gliding was fast. Alex landed again but jumped as soon as he landed to dash twice again. Alex repeated this making it back in no time. Slight on the other hand was left behind.

By the time Slight got back Alex was surrounded by a bunch of cheering people.

"Fuck!" Slight growled out. Breathing hard Zoey reached to him concerned.

"Relax Angelo. It's just a race." Zoey said. Slight removed himself from Zoey's touch. 'What's gotten into him?' Zoey thinks watching Slight walk off.

"Where are you going? The people on the walkie talkie said you won!" Zoey shouted. Slight turned back.

"I need a drink to cool me down." Slight said. Zoey hopped on his back and slight's hands held her thighs.

"Take me with you." Zoey said. She didn't want to be left alone.

"…. Alright just give me some time to clear my head though." Slight stated. Slight told the guy with the megaphone where he was headed. Taking off Slight made it to the club in zilch. His touch still felt cold after all that running.

"I'm only gonna have one drink." Zoey announced. Slight kept silent. Something was wrong and Zoey didn't like it. Slight took a seat at a table and waited for a drink to come his way. Slight's foot was tapping on the floor really fast.

"Are you ok Angelo?" Zoey shyly asked.

"I'm fine… Just a small headache that's all." Slight revealed. A waitress came by and gave both of them a shot. Slight gulped his down and Zoey meagerly sipped on her. There was a loud ruckus going on some guy was yelling at another guy. Their friends came into the mix and they started to argue.

"Will you people shut the fuck up?!" Slight yelled annoyed balling his fists up.

"Angelo! Stop, let's just mind our own bussine-" Zoey was cut off from her whispers when one of the drunken men went up to Slight. Slight punched his jaw knocking him out. His friends shocked pulled out guns and fired. The sounds of screams and gunfire were heard. Slight roared and fought through the pain slashing at an arm drawing blood. Zoey was shitting bricks at the fact that Slight started a bar fight.

"Angelo stop!" Zoey pleaded as Slight round house kicked one of the men in the face. The man's nose crunched and as he fell a small pool of blood formed. A man ran and threw a punch, Slight jumped up and got the arm in an arm bar and then snapped the arm like it was nothing. The man screamed in place until Slight kicked his head as hard as he could. The last of the men shot more bullets into Slight, one of the bullets hit Slight in the face and he turned his head to the side. Slowly looking back Slight ran at them getting shot repeatedly. Slight picked up the first guy up by the leg and swung him like a whip into the other guy. Then slight slammed the man onto the ground. Slight gave off a beast like roar staring up at the ceiling. Anyone still in the club were too terrified to move. Slight walked over to the last of them and picked him up by the neck. Zoey stared terrified as Slight choked the life out of the man. Zoey's eyes widened as she heard a crunch, Slight let go and the man fell to the ground. Slight shook his head violently. 'Where am I? How did I get here?' Slight thought. Looking at Zoey she walked back slowly.

"Zoey?" Slight asked.

"You're a monster!" Zoey said walking slowly backwards towards the exit. This hurt Slight.

"I don't know what came over me." Slight said looking at his claws.

"I don't know either. Stay away from me and my daughter." Zoey ordered turning back to run for the exit. Slight looked at the dead bodies. 'I did all of this?' Slight had another headache falling to the ground he passed out.

Jack burst through the door waking up the sleeping infected. It was eve to night so Jack decided it was time to prepare them for the bloodshed.

"Day Zero is commencing soon. I want all of you to use your usual repertoire to weed out as many weak individuals as you can." Jack stated.

"What about the marines?" Samantha asked.

"They've all been called in underground, nothing but pesky civilians outside at the moment. Such nuisances. People like Mark think they've been called underground for drills and training. The dullards are going to be in for a stupendous surprise by the time they make it back up. We have at least a hundred survivors we will rule over them and then set out to kill any other survivors outside the barracks. When we're done with that we're going to cure the virus finally and then focus on administering the original virus. Making everyone immortal." Jack explained. Samantha didn't like this she may have gotten into this jail for killing a few people but that didn't mean she wanted to just mass murder everybody. All the killings she committed were done under explosive causes not premeditated causes.

"Any person in particular that you wouldn't like to see get butchered?" Smith said looking down with his arms crossed with a smile on his face. He was really excited for this.

"No one in particular, I wasn't raised to love other human beings. The government taught me that the only thing that mattered was power. I only have people I want you to kill. I made a mistake before I asked for you to kill Mark but he's probably underground too. I will enjoy killing him with my bare hands." Jack said.

"Good, because I wasn't planning on holding back either way." Smith revealed. Everyone could tell that Smith was establishing himself a lot and that he was probably a hardened criminal. They were all criminals but none of them were saying the shit that he was saying. None of them wanted to kill, but they all had to under orders and threats of torture, or to become normal again, meanwhile Smith was enjoying this not evening frowning when torture was thrown into the mix.

"Were you like a serial killer or something?" Vinny asked.

"I killed a lot of people on this planet but that doesn't mean I'm a serial killer." Smith stated.

"People like you who enjoy the killings you do should cease to exist." Vinny said. Smith laughed.

"You're just lucky you're on the same team as me otherwise you're heartbeat would cease to exist in a matter of minutes." Smith snarled angrily at Vinny.

"Enough of your futile truculence. One more word out of either of you two and I will personally be your quietus." Jack stated a bit annoyed.

"Follow me it is time for the succession to begin." Jack said walking out of the room. Everyone paused for a bit until Smith left and then the others did too.

Jack released them onto the world. Their senses were going crazy but they couldn't tell which sense or tingle was what. Or tell the scents apart. Smith ran passionately down the street and pounced onto an abandoned car. Jumping off of it he flew into a street light, grabbing it he swung from it onto another car. Landing on the hood of the car, the alarm went off.

"What the hell do you think you're doi-" The man got one good look at Smith and ran. Smith smiled and leapt after the man. The man turned a sharp turn and then looked behind him as he neared a dark alleyway. The man ran until he bumped into something. It was the Hunter! Scurrying as fast as he could on the floor away from him, he tried his best but the Hunter took slow strides over to him. The Hunter finally caught up to him and picked him up. Smith loved this, humans were always his playthings but now they really were like toys! Smith slammed the man's back down on his knee and heard a satisfying snap.

Sniffing the air Smith knew there were more of them. More playthings… Tossing the body to the side, Smith got back into the dark alleyway and waited.

"Oh my god! Are you alright sir?" Asked a young lady. Women were his favorite, they were so fun to play with. Smith pounced on her and held her arms down. The woman shrieked in terror at the sight of a Hunter within a safe space. The fear in her eyes, it was so invigorating. This is what he lived for. Lowering his head he bit down on her neck with his fangs and sucked passionately on her jugular. The sweet taste of blood, something he had been longing for, ever since they had imprisoned him this was all he could think about.

Smith wiped the blood off his mouth with his sleeve as if he were using it as a dinner napkin after a long feast. Smith found more humans and kept killing. A slash here, a stab there, a neck snap over there, it was carnage on every street corner. And he made sure to be stealthy so he could take time with each kill. If he killed someone standing in the light he would drag them to the shadows.

"I don't want to die." Said a man getting on his knees. Smith chuckled and put his fingers in the mans mouth. Smith ripped apart his jaw from his upper head and then snapped his neck.

"I'm loving this! THIS POWER! It's everything!" Smith screamed. Lilith, Samantha, and Vinny were follow Smith. None of them had the balls to do what he was doing except for the other Hunter who was somewhere else. Samantha heard his lunacy and shook her head. This wasn't right. What kind of world would allow people in charge to set murderous freaks like this guy free.

"Do you think we should fight against them?" Vinny said to Samantha. Samantha gasped not yet getting use to her powers she would have sensed him if she were experience but she was still a rookie.

"How can we, we're not strong enough to take them all out. I don't even know your name either." Samantha stated.

"I'm Vincent, but you can call my Vinny." Vinny said.

"I'm Samantha." Samantha revealed.

"Maybe we can fight them once Slight takes one of them out." Vinny figured.

"Bet on it." Samantha replied agreeing with him.

"Hey guys, come over here I think I'm starting to get use to my senses. Got some strong tingling." Smith announced.

"I have one too." Said the missing Hunter rejoining the team. Lilith, Samantha, Vinny, Smith, and the other Hunter all came together in a group.

"You know what that means right?" Smith asked smiling.

"…" The group said.

"It's time we kill us an Italian!"

Waking up Slight noticed he was out on the street walking and there was a pain in his chest. Feeling his chest he saw that it was fresh blood, he felt the bullets fall out and the wound heal. There was blood on his claws too. More than before. 'What's happening?' Slight asked stopping. Before any sort of answer could come to mind Slight could sense something…. Slight was kicked from above tumbling across the ground Slight looked up to see that it was a Hunter!

Slight got up and bobbed and weaved from a dozen of slashes from the other Hunter ducking down, weaving left, bobbing right. The other Hunter didn't seem to have that much experience at this. Right then and there Slight was hit by a car. The glass shattered and Slight was partially crushed. His bones broken. Slight picked the car up and threw it aside. A sharp pain erupted in Slight's back and torso. Look downing he saw 4 very sharp bloody claws. A Hunter pounced over to him and punched Slight's jaw breaking it. The same Witch that had impaled him stabbed into his neck. Slight felt the warm feeling of bone and blood meeting and couldn't feel anything his nerves must have been severed. Slight choked on his own blood and the sharp claws that were piercing into his throat.

"Let's start clawing at him!" One of the Hunters said. Smith jumped on Slight and started ripping fleshing off. Slight's clothes were all bloody and thrashed. They were being ripped to shreds by two Hunters and a Witch. Slight could feel his ribs cut into ribbons the pain was unbearable. His inner sensitive organs were cut into. Slight could feel a surge of adrenaline hit him. Slight grabbed the Witch by the throat and then he ripped off a piece of his ribs. Stabbing the bone into her eye she shrieked jumping back. Slight stabbed his claw into one of the Hunter's throats and ripped out his adams apple. The last Hunter was clawing at Slight. Slight kicked him in the stomach and he fell back. The Hunter crawled up and pounced at Slight who raised his two legs up. Catching the Hunter in a scissors lock Slight stabbed his claws into his eyes and then squeezed his legs until he heard a crunch. Letting go to snap his neck. Slight looked back to see the Witch returning towards him. Lilith didn't want to fight him but she had to if she wanted to be normal again. The white haired temptress ran at Slight.

Slight took off his hood and threw it at her face. She ran at him violently slashing at nothing until Slight drop kicked her flipping back onto his feet. The other Witch Samantha went up to Slight to which he started growling but she faced her 'friends'. Vinny did the same. Now they were outnumbering Smith and Lilith.

Lilith growled and ran away into a dark alley. Smith did the same retreating far away.

"Thanks you two." Slight said feeling the remainder of his wounds being healed.

"You're good at fighting." Samantha said amazed.

"I've been a fighter my whole life." Slight said. What he didn't know how to fight was losing his girl. Zoey… She didn't ever want to see him ever again. This was really serious.

"Angelo? You pink bastard, get over here and give your poppa a kiss." A drunken Victor Corleone said stumbling around.

"Who's this guy?" Vincent asked.

"The respective owner of this establishment…" Slight said massaging his eyes with a single hand.

"Hey guys, nice white hair ragazza." Victor said putting his arm around Samantha.

"Um what are you doing?" Samantha asked growling.

"Wait a second…" Victor Corleone said squinting. Everyone was expecting him to realize that she was a Witch and for him to back off scared.

"I think I'm drunk!" Victor said surprised. Samantha shook her head, Slight rolled his eyes, and Vincent face palmed.

"Ya think?" Vincent said.

"Is it morning or night, I haven't looked up yet?" Victor asked with his hand still over Samantha. Samantha sighed.

"Why do you turn into such an asshole when you're drunk?..." Slight asked finding his sweater and putting it back on.

Zoey back at the apartment rustling in her bed. 'Did I really say that to Slight? He's the father of my child I don't want her to grow up without a second parent.' Zoey thought getting up. Zoey went looking for Slight outside but couldn't find him she kept running until she found a shadow with the outline of a hood. Running up to the figure she grabbed its arm until she realized that it wasn't Slight. Taking a step back Zoey noticed that it was Alex.

"Did you just touch the jacket!? I'm gonna sue the shit outta you!" Alex joked. Zoey would have laughed if this wasn't serious.

"I can't find Slight anywhere! Can you help find him?" Zoey begged. Alex sighed and then pointed in the direction where he felt the most infected activity.

"Could you take me there?" Zoey asked with puppy dog eyes.

"How much money do you have on you?" Alex questioned.

"…" Zoey.

"Alright, Alright, Alright. Hop on my back." Alex ordered. Zoey got on. It felt weird touching another man besides Slight. Alex jumped into the air and dashed twice.

"Holy shit!" Zoey screamed. Alex started to glide and aimed at a building his feet hit the building and Zoey thought they were about to fall but no! He was running up the building. Reaching the top Alex jumped and dashed for the next building gliding so he could reach it.

"Wait shut up, I'm sensing something." Slight said. Slight looked up and saw that it was Zoey and Alex.

"Slight! I'm so so-" Zoey stopped herself when she saw how messed up Slight was. 'Who did this to you?' Zoey thought.

"I was attacked by two sentient Hunters and a Witch. These two came to defend me." Slight explained.

"That's cool and all but I'm gonna go get a haircut if you guys wanna come that'll be awesome." Alex suggested.

"I guess I could go for a hair cut." Slight said.

"That reminds me, here's your prize money. That's at least a 1000 dollars." Victor said walking off.

"Hey wait don't go, it's dangerous out here." Slight called out. Victor came back and the group went for hair cuts. Alex got the sides of his hair cut. While Slight went up to the lady cutting hair and told her what he wanted. Zoey liked Alex's hair and thought that he'd look better with his hood off.

"We can try that." The lady wet Slight's hair and began combing his hair. After sometime of blow drying and combing the lady started to cut the sides and back. After some work his hair was looking better than ever. Zoey liked what Slight got his hair looked better than before. Slight got up and had a toothy smile at the mirror.

"How much do I owe you?" Slight asked.

"$15" The barber answered.

"Here's 5 extra." Slight handed over the money.

"Thank you." The lady said putting the money in the register.

"If you guys wanna get one I'll pay for you." Slight suggested.

"Can- Can I get one?" Samantha shyly asked.

"Sure go ask the lady." Slight told her. Samantha told the barber what she wanted. The barber smiled. Samantha didn't like how frizzy and messy her hair was. The lady wet her hair and starting combing it. Getting other combing tools the lady brushed until the loose strands joined together. Her hair was straightened out now.

"How does it look?" Samantha asked to Zoey and Vincent. She was afraid to ask Slight because then Zoey might get mad.

"Your hair looks beautiful I wish I had that hair color." Zoey said. The ivory color of her hair really matched her eyes.

"Really!?" Samantha asked surprised.

"It looks great." Vincent said. Samantha had a warm smile. Now that she was a Witch she felt really self conscious about her looks all of a sudden. As if she hadn't already been self conscious.

"Hey shouldn't we like be notifying the base about those two special infected?" Vincent asked.

"They wouldn't let me underground that's why I went out drinking." Victor said shaking his head.

"You own the place!" Zoey shouted.

"Whoa whoa whoa, stop shouting. I don't own the place I am renting the place. The government owns this place. Executives Mark and Jack own this place and their men told me 'The doors have already been closed Mark and Jack aren't available to open them.' So I being the intelligent human being that I was, decided to go for a small drink. Oh and Slight I have something to tell you." Victor said ending off a bit quiet. Zoey felt that what he had to say was going to upset Slight.

"Arsenic Ivy doesn't actually last forever we were wrong. When it wears off it causes headaches and more." Victor revealed. Slight got silent.

"…" Slight still had nothing to say. Everyone's eyes were on him.

"How I going to beat those bastards that attacked me?" Slight questioned.

"I don't even know who or how they were made." Slight stated. Samantha went up to Slight.

"Jack made us this way with your dna, he said the infection was created to decrease the population. While the front of it was to create immortal humans. Jack is already immortal and super powerful. He ordered us to kill civilians but the only one who did was Smith killing at least forty people." Samantha revealed. Zoey was pissed. They made this whole thing just to kill people? Not to cure cancer, not to solve hunger, but to decrease the population? Her family died for something as petty as this? Zoey's fists were balled.

Slight was growling. His own girlfriend died because of the infection. He was going to rip Jack apart when he found him.

"It's like they've been preparing the virus for years. Jack mentioned something about the government raising him. Like they were raising him to be the leader of it all." Samantha said.

"You know if you want me to I could kill those three with the flick of a finger." Alex said.

"No. Do that if I die." Slight said growling preparing himself for the battle. His heart was beating fast now.

"Angelo! You have a daughter if you die she'll have only me." Zoey was scared of the idea of raising the child all by herself.

"I'm responsible for the deaths of forty people Zoey. I have to avenge them on my behalf. If I die I want you to go to Victor Corleone or Louis for a husband." Slight stated. Zoey didn't like what she was hearing but if it were the other way around she would want to avenge people too.

"Fine but at least take them two with you." Zoey said.

"Fine Samantha I want you as a strong defense, and Vincent I need you on offense." Slight commanded. Samantha would rather have him as a leader than to be by herself. Vincent was glad that he could be of use.

Walking out of the barber shop they walked down the street.

"Your clothes are shredded." Samantha said staring at Slight. Zoey over heard this and looked at slight. He must have been hurt pretty bad. Maybe if she hadn't yelled at him he would have been alright at the house with the others help.

"You're right I should take this off." Slight said throwing his shirt and hood to the floor. Samantha's mouth dropped smiling almost with her eyes widened. Zoey in a fit of jealously with a knit brow covered Samantha's eyes with her hand.

Alex seeing the attention that Slight was getting had his clothes demorph into nothing. The tendrils Slithered and there was nothing on him. Vincent smiling now took his upper body clothes off too. Victor Corleone did the same thing.

All of them had nice bodies and Zoey realized that Samantha was much stronger as she pulled Zoey's hands behind Zoey's back so she could see all of the great bodies. Zoey could see that Slight was staring at Samantha's hips. Struggling to break free Zoey squirmed.

"Stop it!" Zoey cried trying to break free. Samantha let go of Zoey. Zoey slapped Samantha and then went over to slap Slight.

"You know what's gonna happen if you do that." Slight warned. Zoey had second thoughts and chose not to slap him.

"What? Do you hit your girl or something?" Victor asked.

"On the ass, yes." Slight revealed.

"Oh my god!" Zoey said with a dropped jaw blushing in embarrassment. The others giggled like school children.

"And her favorite color of panties is pink," Slight revealed just to make Zoey blush more.

"Stop!" Zoey yelled covering Slight's mouth. Slight picked up Zoey like a baby and walked with her.

"Alex is going to make sure I don't die. We all have claws here except for Alex and Zoey so we should be good except for them but Alex is already strong." Slight stated.

"That's not true look." Alex transformed his arms into tendrils that weaved into giant claws. His claws were longer than Samantha's. Alex then transformed his arms into all the other forms he had. Everyone stared at Alex speechless. Zoey was beginning to think that the virus that Alex was infected with was worse.

"I think it's safe to say that Alex is more deadly than we are combined." Slight said shocked.

"I survived a nuke. I'm telling you, I could kill those three in an instant." Alex said transforming his arms back to normal. Zoey stared meekly at Alex. She was seriously getting weirded out by him by the second.

"I could open the doors that lead underground too." Alex added. Alex was almost too useful.

"Destroy military property? No!" Victor Corleone said.

"Alright Zoey go home, we're going to get them." Slight said.

"Why can't I come?" Zoey asked annoyed.

"You have no powers." Slight stated.

"Victor Corleone has no powers. What's his power? Snorting cocaine? I wanna come too!" Zoey pleaded with wide eyes that Slight couldn't say no to.

"Fine but you and Corleone are going to be sitting back and watching with Alex." Slight stated.

"Deal." Zoey said smiling.

Lilith is crying now. They had both failed. And now Jack was going to torture them. Jack obliterated the wooden door and stepped into the office. Smith had a small smile on his face.

"…" Jack said nothing as he stared daggers into the two. Picking them up by the neck Jack spoke.

"You fucked up…" Jack said seriously with a dark tone.

"You're lucky, If I had made a mistake like that back when I was a kid I would be tortured like all the other times." Jack revealed. Lilith and Smith were relieved they weren't going to be tortured.

"I have to come up with a new plan now, our drones show that he's reconciling with Alex Mercer. There's a cure to sentient beings fortunately. So far it only works on them and not common infected. As a reprimand I'm going to be taking away your powers." Jack stated pulling out two syringes. Lilith was crying again, but this time she was having tears of joy. Witches sure cried a lot.

"NO!" Smith said worried. Jack chuckled, glad to see one of them was pained by this. There was a consequence to everything in this world.

"This will be temporary. You can't have the risk of leading them here." Jack said injecting the needle into them both. The two fell to the floor and violent thrashed about. Lilith could feel her claws shrinking and returning to a normal hand. The pain was excruciating. This was a form torture Lilith thought. Jack could have used this on Angelo and his friends but they were pebbles compared to him.

"I had forgotten to mention that the curing process was quite painful, pardon me for that." Jack laughed. Smith slammed his hand down on the ground shattering the floor.

"Now if you don't mind me I have to come up with a baleful plan to absolutely tinker with Angelo's head. Hmmmm?" Jack thought about how he could separate Slight from his friends. Slight was totally different from Jack. Jack was taught to ignore things like family because they could be used as a weakness.

"I've got it. You two are going to bring Angelo's child to me." Jack announced.

"What are you gonna do to the child?" Lilith asked. Jack brought his hand to her face and cupped her cheeks hard.

"That doesn't perturb you. I want that child and that's all that matters." Jack stated removing his hand.

"Well excuse me for asking." Lilith cried out still feeling some of the symptoms of being a Witch. Jack readied his hand to backhand her face and she flinched.

"You're below me. I don't even feel like wasting my time hitting you." Jack stated. Lilith frowned. Smith thought about helping Slight because he honestly didn't like being 2nd place to this 'asshole'. Lilith was normal now so she had no reason to do what Jack wanted her to do.

"You two have until morning to get that child to me." Jack said giving them guns. "They live here." Jack pointed to a map and then gave it to them.

"Sure, we'll get you that child." Smith said. Smith thought that he probably wanted the kid so he could fuck it or something. Smith laughed at the idea when he was outside with Lilith.

"How could you be laughing at a time like this?" Lilith asked.

"Life is like a roller coaster. I'm just having fun, and enjoying the ride and listening to the screams of people like you on the ride." Smith stated. Lilith didn't like being partnered up with this man. She just wanted to see her family again.

"I don't want to do this." Lilith revealed. Smith heard her and kept walking.

"Are you sure you want to take the risk?" Smith asked. Lilith looked at him and they both stopped.

"…Yes." Lilith answered. Smith could still feel partial amounts of his infected sense.

"Then I guess it's time to get on a different roller coaster." Smith said running in the direction of a familiar tingle.

Jack was watching them through drones. 'Insolence.. I have yet again fallen into a lonely pit of having to rely on my own abilities.' Jack thought jumping through the skylight shattering the glass.

Sometime later…

"I lost their sense." Slight revealed shocked. This was bad. They were either dead or found a way to mask their presence.

"You lost their cents, well here's some quarters Angelo." Victor said handing them over to Slight. Slight blankly stared at his hand. Zoey didn't what to think.

"Not cents, sense!" Slight yelled giving the coins back to Victor. Victor took another step and fell over. Slight threw his hands in the air not believing this. Slumping him over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Shouted a new and mysterious voice.

Slight looked back and saw the Hunter and Witch that attacked him. 'Why couldn't he sense them. And what happened to her hair and claws.'

"We came to help." Lilith announced.

"How can we trust you?" Zoey asked.

"We have no powers." Smith revealed.

"I'm not working with you. You killed people." Slight stated.

"You speak of my holy work as if it was an abomination. I am offended." Smith said in a serious voice.

"What did it take to make a monster like you?" Vincent asked.

"Years of beatings and traumatic events." Smith laughed.

"I was a weakling back then if that shit happened to me now I'd be ok with it." Smith said.

"I don't work with monsters like you." Slight said.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately. Most of us have done or said things to make us monsters now. People like this are the ones to survive. And sometimes it takes a monster to kill a monster." Smith stated.

"How can you help without powers?" Zoey questioned.

"We came to warn you that Jack is after your baby. He wants the child as leverage." Lilith revealed. Zoey and Slight were taken back. There was no way they would make it home in time. Zoey put her hands through her hair stressing out while Slight growled.

"I'm fast enough to get to your apartment. Tell me where it is and I promise to give you human rights as an infected individual once all of this is over." Alex promised.

"You have that kind of power?" Zoey asked.

"After my career of Doctoring I killed some guy, then killed some more, then I started a company that earned sentient infected individuals their rights." Alex revealed.

"There were sentient infected before me?" Slight asked confused.

"No. Sentient with the black light virus. Not this virus." Alex said.

"Sentient with the black light virus? That's different from this one they may not give me rights." Slight countered.

"I can get rights for infected individuals like yourself with some time." Alex stated.

"The building is that way, it's the last one." Slight said. Slight knew that Alex would be fast enough to get there so he was relieved. Zoey was still stressed out.

Alex bolted at full speed jumping into the night time sky, disappearing with two dashes. Slight settled Victor down on the hood of a car and ran.

"We should go after them." Samantha said.

"Stay away from my boyfriend." Zoey joked.

"I like Victor more." Samantha revealed. Victor still had no shirt on. They had abandoned it, and so had Vincent. Only later on would Vincent regret it when he would stress out. But every Hunter knew where their hoods were, they could sense it.

"Really?" Zoey asked. That was a weird thought seeing a girl like someone like Victor, to each their own Zoey thought. Victor was an attractive man and probably could entertain a girl by just acting natural. Maybe some girls liked people like Victor because they thought they were interesting. Zoey remembered her child.

"I have faith that Alex and Slight can stop Jack from hurting my child." Zoey said.

"I just hope that they both come back unharmed." Zoey stated.

"I hope so too." Samantha agreed. She didn't like the idea of a world of only a hundred people. It would be better to just have everyone immortal instead of killing everyone and then killing the rest of the world so that only a 100 are left.

"We have to baby sit this guy." Vincent complained looking at Victor.

"I could baby sit him all day. I heard he's rich in jail." Samantha said peeking at Victor. A few of the girls in her cell were gossiping about him.

"You shouldn't like someone just because they're rich." Zoey said.

"Not only that but he's handsome and he has a charismatic personality or a unique one most guys don't have." Samantha corrected.

"But you growled at him?" Vincent said weirded out.

"I like to make it hard for guys. My father taught me not to be easy." Samantha revealed.

"What did a girl like you do to get jailed?" Zoey asked thinking of how innocent Samantha seemed.

"I got into a bar fight with a friend of mine because the other girls thought we were staring at their boyfriends for too long." Samantha revealed. Zoey knew this girl must have had a habit of doing that with how eager she was to stare at Slight.

"Whoa there, wait. Jack said he chose violent people for his assignment how come he chose you then when all you did was get into a tiny bar fight?" Vincent asked unsure of why Jack would pick her to carry out such a violent task.

"I was one of the only females in that jail who was immune who did something violent." Samantha explained. It made sense Zoey thought.

"Alright I can work with you. How about you Vincent?" Zoey interrogated.

"I shot some guy in the head for invading my home trying to steal from me. They didn't believe me." Vincent revealed.

"I guess I can work with you too. Alright Samantha I'm gonna need you to carry me, Vincent is already carrying Victor Corleone." Zoey requested. Samantha sighed but turned around so that Zoey could hop on her back.

"We should really think about getting you some clothes, you look skimpy." Zoey said.

"Wow! I'm doing you a favor and you say I look skimpy?" Samantha knew Zoey was right but still didn't like being called skimpy.

"She's got a point you should really consider getting yourself some clothes. You too Lilith." Smith said in a joking matter.

"Stop it." Lilith said not wanting to think about what she had on.

"Wait how are we gonna get there?" Smith asked.

"You two are going to stay out here on the streets where you belong." Samantha joked, she didn't say things like that often but she for some reason took the opportunity to say it.

"Wha- No. We're coming with you guys." Smith said crossing his arms.

"Fine come here." Vincent said grabbing Smith and slumping him over his other shoulder.

"I guess I have to do that too now." Samantha said dropping Zoey slumping her over her shoulder and then doing the same with Lilith.

"Wow Samantha you got lucky, you got to carry two cute girls. Meanwhile I have to carry a drunk and a serial killer." Vincent said running. Zoey smiled at the compliment. Samantha laughed.

"He does more than drink." Zoey said.

"Oh really? Like what?" Vincent asked.

"I saw him snorting cocaine." Zoey revealed. Samantha's eyes widened.

"Wait really? When? He should stop it'll kill him." Samantha replied angry at the fact that he did cocaine.

"He said he's been doing it since he was 15, I don't know how he's still alive or looks that good. Maybe they should have been researching him instead of Angelo." Zoey said thinking about how weird it was for him to have been doing cocaine for that long and to be looking like he's a model.

"Maybe he's immune like us but to cocaine." Vincent thought.

Slight and Alex made it to the apartment building. Running up the stairs they heard a commotion going on and entered the room where the noise was coming from.

"You're back. And you brought a friend. What's wrong?" Coach asked.

"Where's Dana?" Slight questioned nervous that the child had been hurt.

"She's right here." Rochelle said. Alex and Slight walked over to where Rochelle was and they sighed in relief. Out of nowhere a canister was thrown into the room emitting red fumes. Alex fell to the ground and then a second canister was thrown in knocking everyone out except for Slight. Slight fell and struggled crawling to the baby.

"If your body was as strong as mine you'd have been able to handle this. Fortunate for me, I did some digging on our friend Alex here and found that his body was frail to this little thing called Bloodtox. Also fortunate for me was the devious fact that we had our own supply of Bloodtox except our supply was labeled Bloodtox 2. I suppose that means that it's a stronger version so that's great news for you Angelo. That means we won't be getting interrupted by anyone when I'm toying with you." Jack spoke with a low whisper close to Slight's ear. Slight grabbed onto Jack's suit and Jack gave off an iniquitous laugh.

"Oh how I'll relish hearing your dying breaths. Oooo what's that over there?" Jack faked surprise. Taking the baby out of Rochelle's sleeping hands Jack looked down at the baby smiling.

"Don't fret Angelo, I will be sure to take great care of your offspring. And once I'm finished painting your blood on my walls I'm going to kill as many civilians that I can until I'm certain that only a hundred remain. It won't stop there, the rest of the world will be vanquished soon enough. You could even bet on it if you choose to." Jack said stepping over Slight to walk out. Slight crawled but his body shut down making him fall asleep. Darkness, a shake. Another shake. Opening his eyes Slight saw Zoey's exasperated face. She was frowning.

"Slight get up! What happened to Dana?" Zoey asked.

"He used knockout gas. I have to save Dana. I have to save the world." Slight said getting up.

"Can you sense the baby?" Samantha asked trying to be helpful.  
"I never could. There was something special about her. We have to get her back!" Slight said picking himself off the floor.

"But ho- Wait. What's that?" Zoey said kneeling down picking up a piece of paper. It read 'Meet me alone at this address or else the child dies. The child is at a separate vicinity. If you come with a friend the child will be terminated. Slay me and I'll have the child freed, but fail and the child dies. P.S: I will make sure that Zoey lives so that she can spend the rest of her life in agony knowing that you failed.'

Zoey's body wanted her to cry so much right now. Zoey put her hand to her mouth. She didn't want Slight to go alone.

"Give that to me…" Slight said darkly.

"No." Zoey retorted.

"Give it to me!" Slight demanded. Everyone was silent. Smith knew his boundaries he didn't want to make the situation any worse so he kept quiet.

"You're going to die!" Zoey screamed.

"If I don't go then who's to say that Dana won't die!" Slight yelled. Grabbing the paper from Zoey. Slight read it. His only daughter was being helped hostage by some demented sicko with too much power. He didn't know what to feel. Anger for the fact that this punk was just lucky to have power with him. Or to be depressed, if he fucked up he would never ever see Zoey or Dana again. The world was counting on him too. The whole weight of the world was on Slight's shoulders now, he had felt a tiny glimmer of this weight before but now he was on his knees struggling to lift the weight.

"I have to do this. If I don't come back it's because I'm dead. I love you Zoey…" Slight said hugging Zoey. Zoey kissed Slight and everyone watched as Slight kissed her back. It was surreal. They were all staring at a dead man. Smith didn't waste any time thinking that Slight would be alright. He knew he wasn't going to come back.

"I love you Angelo." Zoey said. Slight left. Leaving them to themselves in an awkward silence.

"He's gonna catch a cold without a sweater on." Samantha said worried. Everyone looked at Samantha.

"What?" Samantha asked.

Slight ran fast. Faster than he ever could on Arsenic Ivy. Pushing himself he huffed and puffed until he got to the location. The combat zone was eerie and quiet. Crows were flying amongst themselves in the air above. No one would but the crows would hear him scream if he were to die here. It looked like an abandoned warehouse. Jumping over the fence Slight dropped down hard. A frown was being worn his face. Jack took his child… His only child!

Slight pounced at the door, jump rolling through the door as if it were paper Slight got up. Slight ran down a hall and then upstairs. Running through a door Slight noticed that he was standing on a walkway with rails on the side. Under the walkway was various pools of purple water.

"Looks like you made it…" Jack said from behind Slight. Slight sharply turned to face him and growled.

"This was where the virus was made you know." Jack said taking off his shirt. "You have yours off so it'd only be fair to take mine off too." Jack's body was intimidating. Slight wasn't deterred he was going to end this man's existence.

"I was born in a factory like this one. I was manufactured." Jack revealed.

"I don't give a shit…" Slight said cracking his knuckles. His eyes were blood shot. He was blood thirsty.

"I can see you're ready to have at me post haste. Before you do so I want to let you know that you're not going to win." Jack said cracking his neck side to side.

"Enough fucking talking. Come on!" Slight pounced at Jack, Jack evaded his attack by flipping over him.

Slight violently thrashed at Jack. Every swoosh of his hand missed however. Jack was a master at this. Slight threw one last swipe but his hand was caught. Jack head butted Slight in the nose, and then kneed him in the balls. Slamming his head on one of the railings Jack picked him up by the throat and threw him far.

Jack jumped in the air, about to land on Slight who at the moment rolled to the side. Jack landed with his fist impaling through the walkway. Jack tried to remove his hand but couldn't do it. Slight seized the opportunity and leap kicked Jack in the face. Landing inches away from him Slight turned and started punching Jack's face rapidly with each of his fists sending them directly into his face faster than bullets. The meaty sounds of his fists clapping into his cheeks and face filled the room. Jack slapped Slight away with his other hand. Ripping his arm out of the walkway Jack arose.

Slight sped at him and faked a punch, Jack dashed to the side but didn't realize that it was a trick where Slight would crouch down and kick at one of his legs. Tripping Jack saw a fist coming his way, rolling the punch missed.

Jack got up and dashed back at an inhuman speed.

"You really think that you can save the child. Your blood line will end here. This factory will be your tomb!" Jack said dashing at Slight with his fist out. The speed was inhuman yes, but it was predictable. Slight slapped the fist down and uppercut Jack with his elbow. Blood shot out from Jack's nose, not giving him a chance to recuperate Slight put his hands on the back of Jack's head and pulled down hard sending Jack's nose colliding with Slight's knee. Slight then did a Russian leg sweep and threw Jack down hard on the floor. Sending his claw directed at his throat Jack caught it with both hands. Their hands struggled hard both shaking.

"EEER" Slight grunted. Jack kicked Slight off of him. Jack ran at Slight, who sent a spinning back leg kick at Jack. Jack deflected it with his forearm. Jack quickly grabbed the foot and pulled Slight in letting go. Slight regained his footing, but was elbow striked in the temple. Slight faked being stunned and Jack went in choking Slight with both hands lifting him up.

Slight hit both hands into his ears, he learned this move from his friend Alex back in his mafia days. It was called a headache punch. Jack's ears were ringing now. Slight pressed both his feet onto Jack's torso and kicked off.

Disoriented Jack sent a punch Slight's way but he quickly lunged over behind Jack to wrap his arms around his torso. German suplex was what Jack received. Falling on his head Jack grunted.

Slight got up and grabbed Jack in a rear naked choke.

"I'm going to be leaving this factory knowing I won and that my daughter is safe." Slight said to Jack. Jack grabbed Slight's bicep and forearm, and then put one foot forward, leaning down he flipped Slight onto the ground where he stomped his foot into Slight's Adams apple.

"You're too quick to assume glory." Jack laughed waiting for Slight to get up. Getting up Slight looked into Jack's eyes. Jack stared back and for a second the two were in sync in thought process. They both leaped pouncing at one another, grappling each other in the air. Landing Slight was on top of Jack and he punched Jack hard. Then he hit him again, again, and again, and again! Until the walkway broke and they fell into the pit purple water.

Slight swam towards Jack and sent his foot flying into Jack's face. Jack felt the foot connect and coughed up as water fell into his mouth. Jack tried hitting Slight but Slight caught his punch and then started to dunk jack into the water.

"Have a taste of water, you look parched." Slight said keeping Jack's head in the water. Bubbles were forming and Slight refused to let him get up for a breath of air. Slight used one of his hands to keep in the water while he used the other to scratch Jack's face. The bubbles stopped forming and then Slight let him go.

"If you didn't know how to swim then why'd ya get in the pool asshole." Slight said swimming the the edge of the container. Jumping out Slight walked towards an exit until he heard the sound of a splash. Jack landed near Slight and dashed at him. Slight jinxed Jack by flipping over him.

"NO MORE HOLDING BACK!" Jack punched Slight and Slight flew at a wall hitting it. Cracks were formed all over the wall. Jack dashed at Slight and grabbed him by the neck. He lifted him high into the air and then sent his fist straight through Slight's chest reaching out his back and then slammed him face first into the ground shattering it. Slight felt adrenaline hitting him piercing one of Jack's ribs, hearing his grunts Slight removed the rib and then kicked Jack away. Jack dashed at Slight but Slight ducked and then uppercut stabbed Jack in the neck, it was here that he stabbed the bone into Jack's trap muscle.

Here he removed his claw and swiftly swiped at his stomach, Jack's intestines fell onto the floor. Slight kicked Jack in the balls and then shoved the organs into Jack's mouth and then kneed his chin causing him to bite down on the organs.

"Why don't you stay dead this time!" Slight said piercing his claws into Jack's eyes and then snapping his neck. Slight fell to the floor. His body was heavily wounded even with that water he made contact with. Hearing a buzz sounded he heard glass shatters and then the sound of people rappelling down rope.

"One of them is down, going to confirm the body." One of the voices shouted.

Slight crawled into a corner where the shadows were and watched as the men Identified the body. The tactical looking soldiers took out a flashlight of course because they didn't have night vision like Jack or Slight. Viewing the body with the light the men rang into the intercom. Two of the men stood out.

"Slight?" Archer said seeing through the shadows. Back at his old government job they had modified his eyes so that he could see in the dark.

"You two were fighting what for?" Jack asked helping Slight up.

"Ask them they should know." Slight replied grunting when he tried to move any further. Archer had only known that two individuals were going to be fighting and then afterwards a baby would be given up.

"I want to know where my daughter is." Slight stated breathing heavily. His wounds were bad, if he still had Arsenic Ivy he would have healed but this was bad. As a normal Hunter bullets could do him in, but he had just been impaled through the chest. He could barely stand let alone move.

Slight took a few strides and fell down. His heart was aching brutally. A pool of blood formed around his body.

"Slight? Slight!? Slight!" Archer yelled shaking Slight.

A day had passed and Zoey had heard nothing from Slight. If Jack were to go on his killing spree people would have been dying by now. 'Where is he?' Zoey thought. Her face seemed worried sitting on the couch. The group of survivors around her could tell that. Ever since they lost word from Slight. She had retrieved his torn up hoodie and shirt. It would be the second thing she would remember him by if she could find Dana. She was holding onto Slight's clothes tightly. Bill didn't know how to soothe her. She had already lost two family member and now a third and fourth.

A knock at the door was heard. Everyone stared at each other blankly not sure who was it. 'Slight?' Zoey thought. Bill opened the door to see that it was Archer. Zoey's little heart was crushed. She couldn't hold it anymore she began to cry holding the clothing even tighter. Rochelle went to Zoey's aid while Bill talked with Archer.

"Who are you?" Bill asked.

"A friend of Zoey and Slight. I'm sorry to say this but as of three hours ago Slight passed away." Archer morosely said looking down.

"No. What about Dana?" Bill whispered not wanting Zoey to hear.

"She's right here." Max said walking up to Bill to hand her over. Max felt bad for Zoey, he didn't want her to end up like washed up like he was.

"Thank you…" Bill said taking the baby.

"May I speak with Zoey?" Archer asked.

"Sure." Bill reluctantly said letting them in. Bill gave Zoey Dana and her face lit up.

"Zoey your child made it, but unfortunately I cannot say the same about Slight. He was strong and held out for as long as he could but he lost the fight with nature. Fortunately he won the fight with Jack." Archer explained.

General Constantine walked into the morgue and found Slight's body. Pulling the bed out, Constantine injected several Arsenic Ivy needles into Slight. At first nothing happened…. Then the sound of meat reforming was heard. The chest wound fully healed. Slight woke up gasping.

"Your family is waiting for you." Constantine spoke relieved that it had worked.

"Is Dana safe?" Slight asked.

"Yes, she's back home. Go home Slight." Constantine ordered. Slight got off the bed and ran out. His speeds were unlimited. Archer received a beep on his blinking Opsat short for OPerationa SATellite Uplink. Which was the phone like tablet on his wrist. Archer tapped the tablet and then video feed of Constantine was playing.

"Sir." Archer said indifferently.

"Stay there, tell Max to stay there too." Constantine ordered. Everyone listened closely to Constantine.

"Yes." Archer said. He never denied orders. Even if his orders were to kill a friend. Which he had received before. Standing around questioning orders could lead to getting yourself killed or many other people killed.

"Hey I ever tell you about the ti-" Ellis was cutoff.

"NO! Not now Ellis." Nick yelled about to slap Ellis with his fist raised in the air.

"I could go for a line of cocaine right about now." Victor mumbled. Samantha heard this and her eyes widened.

"No! You are never going to do cocaine again you hear me Victor Corleone!" Samantha yelled slapping Victor.

"Victor Corleone? I heard that name before when I drifted to New York one time I don't know where though." Nick recalled. Victor's eyes lit up.

"You Coglione! You stole money from me you greedy son of a cagna!" Victor yelled taking his belt off and started to whip Nick. Archer grabbed Victor's arm and disarmed the belt from him, and then hit his elbow into the side of Corleone's neck knocking him out.

"I guess I must have conned him out of his money back in my money scheming days." Nick guessed.

"Hey everyone." A familiar voice called out. Everyone sharply turned to see that it was Slight.

"Almost bit off more than I could chew." Slight said.

"Slight! You're alive!" Zoey cheered frantically. Giving Dana to Archer she ran into his arms and hugged him tightly with her eyes closed. The warm hugs lasted for a minute until Zoey spoke.

"Never do that again." Zoey ordered.

"Now that we're all safe I think it's time I shared my realization with you." Slight said still hugging Zoey.

"And what's that? What's your big realization huh?" Zoey demanded to know.

"After I found out that I couldn't sense Dana I realized that she probably wasn't infected, even though she came from me one of the most highly infected individuals at the time. What if she's the cure to all this and not me?" Slight's words gave everyone an epiphany. Zoey had never guessed that her child could be the cure for the apocalypse. Slight made sense though.

"You could actually be right." Max said.

"Wait but we may never see Dana again." Zoey warned.

"Zoey trust me, they'll probably let us be there during the tests and it'll be over in about a week or two." Slight reassured.

"Ok… But I'm gonna hold you up to that." Zoey said.

After weeks of testing the Doctors and Scientists thought they were going nowhere until one of them made a stunning break through. The cure to the virus was able to turn special and common infected back to normal, and when administered to normal individuals they would become immune to the virus. It was amazing how fast humanity was growing back. They were like cockroaches but in a good way, in that they would survive long enough to come back. One huge benefit to all of this was that the cure was easy to make and that once to receive the cure you'd be immortal, you'd revert back to or stay looking like you're in your 20's once you received it. You wouldn't have the need to eat or drink either, nor sleep. No one had the power that Jack possessed however. Slight refused to be cured of his affliction and so did Samantha and Vincent. It was who they were now.

Bill retired from the army. While Louis went back to being a desk boy. Francis reconnected with some of his old biker crew. Samantha and Victor Corleone got together, but Victor was researched and it was found that he was immune to cocaine. This only led to the anger of Samantha seeing that she still didn't want him snorting the stuff.

Zoey and Slight bought a small house in Hollywood. Here she would work hard to get her movie published. Eventually it did get made with Francis, Bill, Louis, Zoey, Slight, and the others they knew playing themselves. It was a huge hit and made Billions. People all around the world wanting to see the story of how the cure was made. The dramatic horror, love, and action elements all combined to make one fantastic movie.

The survivors all bought houses next to one another with the money they had earned. Victor Corleone had spent his money on forming a mansion next to everyone Dana grew up famous hitting the age of 20 and that was when her body stopped aging. It was weird to have children almost the same age as you.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going out." Dana announced opening the door.

"No? Who said you could go out?" Slight said crossing his arms.

"What?! Come on Dad don't be a jerk." Dana pouted.

"You're not even wearing a Jacket, do you see what you're wearing?" Slight said walking up to Dana standing tall in comparison.

"Victor Corleone said I'm old enough to dress however I want!" Dana yelled. Victor Corleone was like a second father to her. He was constantly budding into Zoey and Slight's parenting to give his input and to Dana he seemed to be the cooler parent than both Zoey and Slight.

"Ugh Dana just listen to your father for pete's sake. And leave Victor Corleone out of this." Zoey complained from the coach that she was laying on.

"Did someone call for Victorius Corleonius?" Victor Corleone asked stepping in through the open door.

"Oh my god! Victor, get out of here! Please!" Zoey cried.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Victor asked.

"She's not willing to go out with a jacket on." Slight stated. Victor Corleone nodded with his hand stroking his stubble.

"I get that you want to dress to impress but let me give ya a little pro tip. Guys like the build up and then the reveal. Sometimes it better to have more clothes, so that when you take them off the reveal is much better. So while you're hiding that body of yours from your potential lovers, they'll be craving you even more waiting to see what's under that jacket of yours." Corleone explained fatherly to Dana.

"… Ok I guess I could wear a jacket." Dana said jogging upstairs.

"We didn't need your help Corleone." Slight said darkly with his arms crossed.

"Wow, a thank you would have done just fine but ok." Victor Corleone said offended.

"Victor could you please get out of here?" Zoey asked. Victor held his hands up surrendering.

"Well excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me princess." Victor said leaving. Dana ran back downstairs and left too.

"Finally now we have the house all to our selves with no youngster around to catch and go 'EW MOM DAD! STOP KISSING! I DON'T WANNA SEE THAT!' "Slight stated getting on the couch next to Zoey. Slight had gotten his hood re-stitched and his shirt repaired.

"You mind taking that stupid hoodie off?" Zoey asked seeing that he had his hood on. Slight pulled his hood down and went to kiss Zoey their mouths connected and they shared a kiss. Their warm tongues massaged each other's tongue. Separating their mouths Zoey took off her jacket and Slight took to sucking on her neck.

"Hey I forgot my cellpho- OH MY GOD!" Dana yelled eyes widened.

"Damn't…." Zoey pouted.

"Dana it's normal for people to do that when they love each other." Slight stated getting up.

"But you're not just any random person you're my parents! I don't like knowing that you guys do that." Dana said.

"How do you think me and your mother made you?" Slight asked smiling at Zoey who smiled looking down at the ground.

"Stop it!" Dana said running upstairs to get her cellphone. This was also another problem they had. They could never kiss each other and god forbid if they ever made love because Dana would hear them and make it known.

"No Dana you need to stop it, if I want to kiss your mother in this house then I should be able to. From now on we're going to be doing what we want now. No more babying you, you're not six anymore. Don't like then move out." Slight yelled so that Dana could hear him.

"That reminds me Slight we need to talk." Zoey announced. Slight had a feeling he knew what Zoey was going to want to talk about.

"About what sweety?" Slight asked.

"Victor Corleone." Zoey answered grimly.

"What about him?" Slight asked with his hand on the back of his neck.

"How come you're coming home later and later? Victor Corleone said he would fire you but I don't think you're retired just yet. You're a very naughty boy Angelo Russo." Zoey

"What are you going to do about it?" Slight asked smiling crossing his arms.

"Take off your Pants, Hoodie, and Shirt and I'll show you." Zoey replied biting her lower lip.

Slight took off his shirt and hood revealing a collared bowtie and two suit cuffs of his arms. Zoey's face lit up.

"You planned this?" Zoey asked surprised.

"I have a plan for everything." Slight said taking off his pants and underwear. Zoey took off her clothes and Slight went down on her on the coach. They made love like they had all those years ago, it was magical. The end

 _ **Author's note: This is my third true fan-fiction that I have posted and completed. It feels so good to have it all completed. I'm happy with how this story turned out and I'm safe to say that I prefer this story over my two other ones. That Victor Corleone story is out and done with. Please check out my other stories. Thank you to all who have reviewed this story, and to those who haven't I hope you enjoyed the ride. Arrivederci!**_


End file.
